Camp Mictlantecuhtli
by The JUCcer
Summary: 14 teenagers become counselors over 60 kids. Can these college students handle the outdoors, new responsibilities, and troublesome kids? Or can Gabriella handle Troy Bolton? She thought love didn't exist anymore. Troyella Fanfiction!
1. The Email

**This story will revolve around first all the teenage counselors but then you get to meet all the kids. The first few chapters i will only be writing about the teenagers so you can fully grasp of who they are and what they are like. This is also not just Romance and Drama but Humor and Family and Friendship and even a little sadness. And i have a feeling this could be a very long story. With good ideas though. This first chapter might be a leetle confusing but you should understand the whole concept of it. So please read and review. And enjoy.**

* * *

It was the email that changed her life. It was the email that changed his life. It was the email that changed all of theirs. This was not some stupid chain letter that if you sent it to 10 million people your crush would kiss you. It was just a regular email. The email had started it. It had opened to her the summer that she nor any of them would ever forget. She would never delete it. Whoever said 3 seconds couldn't change your life?

* * *

Gabriella Montez was sitting at her desk in her room. Her first year at college was almost over and she was wondering what she would do with her life during the summer. A job would be ideal but she had no idea where to start asking for applications. Surfing through all her numerous emails she found one from her mom's friend Maria Pinto. She was a bit surprised because she didn't know Maria that well. She opened it anyway. 

"Hey Gabriella!  
Your mom was telling me how after your freshman year was over that you needed a summer job. As you many not have known I run an eight week camp in Wisconsin at a lovely (but a bit out of the way) lake. All of my counselors have gotten too old and I need to find some new ones. You would be perfect for the job because you are excellent with kids. You can tell you friends as well if they are looking for a summer job. If you are interested or your friends are, call 673-990-4360. Hope to hear from you soon!  
Maria"

_"Wow! A summer job in Wisconsin! Yeah I am definitely interested. And this is the perfect job that Shar could have to! I've got to email her."_

To: Sharpaycentric From: Songbird19

"Shar - if you want a summer job including kids, a camp in Wisconsin and moi, then please call 673-990-4360 for details. Tell them Gabriella is your friend. Luv,  
Gabriella p.s. Tell your friends because help is needed."

Sharpay got the email in about 3 seconds. Reading it she squealed and started jumping up and down. _"Yes!! The perfect summer job! Well not like I need one but Daddy says I need something to stabilize my future. Whatever that means. Ooooh I've got to tell Ryan and Kelsi!" _

To: Hatsman and SpelingSucks From: Sharpaycentric

"Hey guys! My friend told me of the most fantabulous perfect job where you two could be the perfect employees! Apparently counselors are needed in a Camp in Wisconsin so if you want moula call 673-990-4360. Don't be afraid to tell your friends. Just tell them Sharpay Evans sent ya. "

Ryan's dorm at the university was about as far a way as possible from Sharpay's but he still received in 1/20th of a minute. "_Sweet! Except Shar will be there. Oh well. I guess I'm in. Hmmm tell my friends? Sure that beats sisters any day." _

To: ScienceGeek66 From: Hatsman

"dude, its Ryan. If you're looking for some cash this summer than I have the career for you. From a close source I hear that at a certain camp in Wisconsin that kids are plenty and counselors few so if you're interested call 673-990-4360 and tell them Ryan sent you. Later. Tell your friends"

_"Cool! Yeah man I'm most certainly in. I'll just buzz Rachel too cuz I heard she was looking for a job this summer."_

To: FurryFriends88 From: ScienceGeek66

"Rach, I heard you were looking for a job in a couple of weeks so if you like camps in Wisconsin, kids and of course, money, call 673-990-4360 because counselors are needed! Just tell them Ted known ya. Tell your friends as well. "

_"Yeah of course I will!! Now just to tell Taylor..." _

Same with Ryan, Kelsi had received the email in 3 seconds.

_"Yes! I will just tell Katie cuz whats a summer job without your best friend?_

To: KatieBuilder98 From: SpelingSucks

"Katie! I just go this great job offer about a counselor opening at this camp in Wisconsin and was wondering if you need a job this summer because they need people. If you are interested, to get details and the job, call 673-990-4360. Tell me what you think. And tell them Kelsi sent you! And tell your friends.  
Bye!"

_"Awesome! I accept. Now to call that number and tell Sasha..."_

To: ArtsyArtist From: KatieBuilder98

"Sasha! Kelsi just told me of this amazing job and I was wondering if you might be interested. Basically there is a camp in Wisconsin and counselors are very much needed! If you want more details call 673-990-4360. See ya later."

_"Yeah I really want details! This year keeps on getting better and better. I love college..."_

Back with Rachel...

To: Schoolmarm123 From: FurryFriends88

"Tay if you want a job call 673-990-4360 to get details. Summing it up, there is a camp in Wisconsin where counselors are wanted badly! Please come! You can put your kid loving skills to use. Tell your friends too! Rachel"

_"Yep, Yes and Yahoo!! And how about we tell dear cousin Zeke..."_

To: TopChefMaster43 From: Schoolmarm123

"Zeke, if you want money to start your 5 star diner, sign up for this Camp in Wisconsin by calling 673-990-4360 because they need counselors and I'm guessing your job would be head chef! Think about it and tell me later. Tell friends.  
Taylor"

_"Yeahuh! Cooking for kiddies. Nice. Now to tell Jase"_

To: Cross11 From: TopChefMaster43

"Dude jobs are available at a camp in Wisconsin so if you want money, call 673-990-4360. Tell your friends."

_"Sure. I guess. Ok lets tell Greg."_

To: ArcheologyRocker From: Cross11

"Job available at a Camp in Wisconsin, so if you want it call 673-990-4360. Tell Friends. Bye"

_"Ok well lets check if out because Jason is obviously way to broad. (After a lapse of 30 minutes he smiles) Yeah! Money coming my way and heck, why not tell Chad." _

To: TheFroFrogMan From: ArcheologyRocker

"Chad, jobs are available for college students at a Camp in Wisconsin because counselors are needed. If you're in, call 673-990-4360 and tell em Greg sent you. Oh yeah tell your friends. See ya"

_"Whoope! Little Chad is happy. And how about we make Chad's other little friend happy too."_

To: BBallPlaya From: TheFroFrogMan

"Yo man. Job for summer if you call 673-990-4360. Pays well. Bye."

_"(Blue eyes examined this unusual message) Discreet as usual. But heck why not check it out cuz I will need the money" _In about a half hour a smile played upon the blue eyed persons lips.

In exactly 2 hours one email had changed their lives. Well, mainly the message had. Right now all they could think about was how it answered one very important question. They all knew what they would do with their lives that summer. They were all going to Camp Mictlantecuhtli.


	2. Settling In

**Heyloo again. SO this is a more fun chapter. Well sord of. I had meant to try to get it out yesterday but I was sick. And i had to go to the eye doctor to check out my eyes. And it sucked because i was getting contacts and I couldnot take them out. So i have to go back next week. Oh joy. Ok so read and review and enjoy and don't get sick cuz its the worst feeling in the world.**

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay drove up to Camp Mictlantecuhtli. After much discussing they decided to drive the long road trip to Wisconsin. So had everyone else. Ryan rode with Ted. Jason carpooled with Zeke. Kelsi, Katie, and Sasha drove in Katie's car. Greg rode by himself while Rachel rode with Taylor. Chad rode with his blue-eyed friend. Gabriella and Sharpay were the first to arrive though. 

"Yes! After 14 exhausting hours of fast-food, gas stops, bathroom stops and Sharpay we're here at the camp which I can't even pronounce!" Gabriella exclaimed. She hit the steering for enhancement.

"Gabs, chillax. I know we will be out in the wilderness for say like 2 months but think of all of the money! And also look at me. I am very composed, well for me." Sharpay said with a goofy grin on her face.

"Shar, all you ever think about is money. However I think about kids too wild to control. I mean there are 60 of them and how many of us is there? See, I don't even know!" She sighs and parks the car near the entrance.

Before getting out she examines some of the details in the letter she received. It had jobs, responsibilities and rules. Lots and lots of rules. 60 of them. It was almost like there was a rule for each kid. She scanned over the first ten of them before she put the paper down. _"Wow. That sure is a lot of rules! Am I ready to do this? Face 60 scary, troublesome and wild kids and become almost like a 3rd mother to them?? Oh God help me."_ She got out of the car to get her suitcases.

Sharpay had already taken her three bags out. Gabriella smiled and said, "Sharpay, I cannot believe you only brought three bags like you were supposed to. And yet they are the hugest most hot pink suitcases I have ever seen!" They stared down at the three huge hot pink suitcases that also had a golden S.E. inscribed on them.

"Yep, that's me!" She smiled and Gabriella grinned along with her. Sharpay herself was plainly dressed with just a white tee shirt and shorts. Gabriella was wearing the same thing except for she was wearing a hat too.

They each took two suitcases and headed towards the post office. They examined the camp in wonder. It was beautiful. Trees covered the place, the lake was gorgeous, and all the buildings were well kept. They saw a flag flying high with an owl on it in the center of the camp. Even the pathway that led to the post office was inviting. They still entered the door uncertainly.

A tall thin lady with curly brown hair and brown eyes looked up. "Oh hello, Gabriella honey!" She went over and hugged her warmly. Even though Gabriella didn't know Maria that well she still liked her a lot. "I'm so glad the counselors are finally starting to come because a lot of the last minute things are starting to pop up. Plus I need to show you guys all you need to know." She said and sighed. "Ok but enough about me and my problems. How was your trip and oh my. Where are my manners? Who is this?" She said referring to Sharpay who was slightly behind Gabriella.

"Maria, this is Sharpay Evans, who is one of my best friends and also a new counselor. It's really good to see you too! The trip was fine except for Sharpay threw up going through Kansas." Gabriella said and giggled.

"Hey it was not my fault! All those fatty chili dogs were starting to get to me!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Ten minutes later Maria said, "Well girls why don't I show you to your cabin. You'll be sharing it with five other girls. It's pretty spacious. You each will get a key as well." They headed out the door and toward the sign that said "Mictlantecuhtli Cabins" which also had an owl on it. Walking through the suburb of cabins they reached the end of the lane where the bathrooms resided.

Maria turned to the right and said, "This is your cabin. Its called Caribbean Giant Owl. Like I said it's fairly large. The five other cabins beside yours are the girl's cabins, which will house 6 each. The ones on the other side are the boy's cabins. The bathrooms are right there as well."

By this time they were inside the cabin and Gabriella and Sharpay dropped their bags. It was roomy, had 4 bunk beds, 8 dressers, a desk and a table with 5 chairs. It also had 6 windows that looked out of the cabin. _"Homey and simple._ _Cozy too."_ Gabriella thought.

Maria handed them each a set of keys. "Here are keys to all the buildings including here. Well I got to get back and greet the other counselors. Tonight we'll have a meeting at 5:00 with dinner, schedules, rules, activities and everything you will need to know. See you later girls!" Maria said. She waved goodbye and walked out the door. Suddenly Gabriella and Sharpay looked at each other with daggers in their eyes. They knew what was coming because it happened every time they went to a camp. As soon as the door clicked Gabriella and Sharpay raced toward the nearest bed.

They both tried reach the top first. "Hey this is MY bed!" screamed Gabriella.

"Noo mine first. I saw first, I jump first, I claim first!" yelled Sharpay.

"You always get the top bunk! Remember in 6th grade we both went to that dance camp and you just had to have the top bunk or else you would stop being best friends?!?!" Gabriella shouted. They were still struggling to get up because it was very high up and they were both clawing at each other.

"Well I was selfish and mean and you were nice and naive. Besides I need it more. I always sleep on a $4000 dollar bed that now if I don't have this top bunk I will be sore and cranky and kids will hate me because of you!" Sharpay screamed.

"Too bad. Besides I'm poorer than you. And I deserve it more. Plus there's probably spiders up here!" Gabriella yelled.

"Well that won't work sister because I'll just call Daddy and tell his to get his butt over here and kill the freakish thing!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"But I want the damn bed more!!" Gabriella screamed

"No I do!" Sharpay yelled.

"No I do!"

"No **I** DO!"

"No _I_ do!"

In the middle of their screaming three girls burst into the room to find them shouting and clawing at each other. "Hey Shar, you know there is a ladder on the other side." Said a short girl with auburn hair and greenish gray eyes with glasses. Sharpay and Gabriella immediately slinked off the bed with blushing faces to see three more of the future counselors.

Sharpay though shook of the blushing and ran forward with a grin. She hugged the auburn haired girl and started jumping up and down. "Kelsi! Oh my gosh! You're here! Yes yes yes!! Now my world is complete!" Gabriella walked forward and saw the two other girls behind Kelsi.

One was short, maybe even a little shorter than Kelsi with short straight blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, glasses and an inviting smile. The other was very tall, tan, and had straight flowing black hair and blue eyes. She looked smart and friendly. After Sharpay had introduced Kelsi to Gabriella, Kelsi said, "Well right here are two of my friends. Sharpay, Gabriella, I'd like you to meet Katie Heckler (referring to the blonde) and Sasha Moblon (referring to the Indian). They also go to U of A." Gabriella and Sharpay both said hello to the two girls who both returned the greeting warmly.

Gabriella however next said, "Excuse me guys for just one second. I have to go exult in my triumph." They all stared at her confusedly as she ran towards the bunk bed again, went to the other side and successfully climbed up the ladder.

She started yelling, " The poor girl triumphs over the selfish lazy bum and now we can do the happy dance!" She jumps off the bed and starts dancing all over the place. Kelsi, Katie and Sasha were all laughing while Sharpay shook her head and said, " Next year, Next year."

* * *

About half and hour later of idle chit chat while the girls were unpacking and settling in, the door burst open once again. This time there were two girls. The first one entering was African American with brown eyes and dark hair. She looked like someone you could confide in when you really needed to. The other was a girl with red hair, brown sparkly eyes and freckles all over her face. All the girls had stopped talking and moving while they contemplated on what to do. They didn't know these two girls and even though they had years of experience with greeting people they were hesitant.

Gabriella though immediately walked forward with her most genuine smile and said, "Took you guys long enough to get here! Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez and these are my friends, Sharpay Evans, Katie Heckler, Sasha Moblon, and Kelsi Neilson."

They both shook hands and the dark girl said, "Hi! Nice to meet you. My names Taylor McKessie and this is my friend Rachel Trails. And being late was most definitely not our faults because there was a huge traffic jam in Kansas all because of a stupid cow in the road!" The girls all laughed and all soon became fast friends.

After they were all done settling in it was 4:30. "Hey guys, do you know we have to get up at 5:30 here? I can hardly bear to get up at 7:00!" Sasha lamented.

"I soo know what you mean," Sharpay sighs. "I mean, it's hard enough during school but during the summer I always sleep until 10:00!! How will I wake up early and get enough sleep without dying from lack of sleep?"

They all smiled and Taylor said, " I hardly believe that could happen Sharpay. Besides I brought my handy dandy alarm clock." She took it out of her suitcase and placed it on the desk.

"Hey guys, have you seen any of the boy counselors around here? It seems they have all been late or I have just not seen them." Gabriella inquired.

"Don't worry Gabs! When they get here they will be worshipping you from sunrise to sunset 24/7 and on every day of the week!" Sharpay grinned.

They all laughed except Gabriella who was glaring. "That's not what I meant Shar! We will need some male presence's to keep the younger males in line. Do you guys know anyone that is male that is coming?" she said.

"Well duh, my brother is coming and he said he was riding with his friend Ted." said Sharpay.

Rachel exclaimed, "Hey I know Ted Sheuler! He's one of my best friends and told me about this job in the first place!"

Taylor piped up, "Also my cousin Zeke is coming. I don't think any of you know him but I warn you, he loves cooking more than life itself. So stay away from his precious spatula. Would you believe it? He named it Blondie!" Taylor threw her hands up in the air and shook her head at her cousin while they all giggled.

"Well I didn't even tell anyone." said Sasha.

"I don't know any guys coming." said Katie.

Kelsi said, "Not me neither. Ooops. Double negative. Oh goodness! since I'm taking English you'd think I would have learned that by now! Double negatives have always been the death of me." She clutched at her heart for dramatic effect and everyone laughed again.

Then they were all silent for a moment because they were thinking about tomorrow when the kids would come. "You know, this is a really big job. We have to watch over 60 kids for 8 weeks which includes waking them, feeding them, entertaining them, teaching them, be good role models, and on top of that how will we memorize all those names?? Gabriella thought out loud.

They all smiled thoughtfully while Taylor said, "I've never had a job like this before but after it, we should probably be able to tackle anything. Which is a good thing, I guess."

"Responsibility. That's the keyword. We all have to make good, responsible decisions. We have to be responsible for 8 weeks. Think you can handle that Sharpay?" Rachel asked teasingly.

"This summer job should bring us a lot. Like real maturity that doesn't come from college but from being around kids and taking care of them." said Sasha.

"It'll make us learn to be patient." said Katie with a smile.

"It will probably make us hate kids as well." Kelsi said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You guys are so serious! Lighten up! It will be fun too, probably!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"It will bring us courage to face other things in this doggy dog world." Said Taylor solemnly.

During this small conversation Gabriella had been silent feeling a premonition she had never felt before. Something, something big was going to happen. "I don't know what it is yet guys, but I think this summer will bring me something that I forgot I ever had... and well you know, you guys too!" She said after a moment's pause. Quiet fell upon them once again.

Suddenly Katie looks at her watch. "Oh my gosh! Its 5:10!" she cried. They all immediately race out of the cabin towards the dining room.


	3. Premonition

**Hey. SO only for some odd reason i got this chapter out today. Don't expect it everyday cuz i cannot promise it. I had to cut it off when i was typing it because it was too long. So expect the rest, next chapter. When i was writing it,(compared to typing it) it took ALOT longer because i was trying to think of an unique idea for each person. So please review. But read first. And enjoy. And look both ways when you cross the street. BYE!

* * *

**The girls finally reached the dining room breathless to meet a slightly disappointed Maria. "You know girls, tardiness is rule number 15. Please try to get to things on time." she said

"I'm sorry Maria. We forgot what time it was but we promise to do better next time." Gabriella said pentinently.

"Alright. It's ok this time. I would like you to meet your other fellow counselors who will be helping you guys." Maria paused for a second with a smile on her face. "You know this may sound silly but why about everyone sits in a circle and introduce themselves one at a time. Tell us your name, age, major, college and something interesting about you." The fourteen teenagers moved about rather reluctantly as they started to get chairs and form a circle.

As Gabriella grabbed a chair she suddenly caught someone's eyes. Very familiar eyes. Eyes she wished she knew but only knew of. So intense blue eyes. She could not believe those blue eyes were here. What were they doing here?? These eyes stared back into hers. She lost complete sense of where she was going and SLAM! She crashed into a table and fell backwards on her butt making her chair fall on top of her as well. She pushed the chair off as the person with the blue eyes dropped his chair to help her up. Gabriella was surprised and bewildered to see this person. When she was caught of guard usually her temper came to her rescue. As the blue eyed person tried to help her up she quickly slapped his hand away and scramble up herself. "What are you doing here?" she asked rudely but truthfully since she really wanted to know what the heck he was doing here.

"Well that's a great pick up line but right back at you. What are you doing here little miss hottie??" said the blue eyed unknown. His tone of voice was a mixture of mockery and curiosity but all Gabriella heard was the mockery. She did a high pitched "humph", picked up her chair, and stalked away with head held high.

Sure she knew she was a hottie but guys could be jerks sometimes. Why not talk normal like girls did? They had to come up with stupid flirtish pick up lines like "Hey sexy baby nice butt." She was annoyed at herself for letting her guard down. She was bothered that his copycat pickup line did NOT bother her. _"Stop it! He's a jerk! A big asshole! You just saw that in the first five seconds you met him!"_ By this time all the counselors were seated in a circle while Maria sat on a table nearby. Gabriella sat next to Sharpay and Taylor while the blue eyed jerk sat across from her. All he did was continue to stare at her while everything else but him remained interesting to her eyes.

After a tense silence Maria broke it by saying, "Guys lighten up! These are your future camp mates! Get to know them." She looked at Gabriella. "Gabriella could you start?" she asked. Gabriella stood up and looked about the faces. She knew a total of 7 people. No, 8. Well, not really because he didn't necessarily count.

"Hiloo. My names Gabriella Montez. I go to University of Albuquerque where I majored in music and performing arts. I love to dance, act, play instruments, preferably the piano, and I love to make up new songs on the piano. I'm 19 and this is my first time here. Something unusual about me is..." She thought for a second and looked straight at the person across from her. "I don't like flirty pick up lines like most girls do. I happen to like the old cheesy ones like Hi, How are ya doing or hello my name is so and so. In this controversial world nowadays it seems that males or females think that to attract the opposite sex they must do something to impress them. I happen to think being yourself is the answer. So I hope you will be yourself with me because I hate lies. And cheese. And the soulja boy song even though i love the dancing. And i hate global warming. Thanks." Gabriella smiled her real genuine smile that most guys fell in love with and sat down. They all clapped and she gave the guy across from her one solitary smirk before turning to the next person.

It was a guy. A very very tall guy. He was African American and had very short black hair with light brown eyes. He also had a really warm smile that just made everybody else smile along with him. Sharpay was smiling even more wider than she usually did when she saw him. "Hi I'm Zeke Baylor. I am 19 years old and go to University of Albuquerque where I majored in cooking. What can I say, I really really really love to cook. Crmee Brulees are the best though because it's a challenge every time, full of complicated steps, but if you are successful it's so satisfying. I also dream of one day owning a restaurant in New York City. I love to play soccer in my spare time too. I'm really looking forward to getting to know all you guys, and cooking for the kids. Thanks." Zeke smiled again and everyone clapped.

As he sat down Katie stood up. "Hi my names Katie Heckler and University of Albuquerque is where I go. Unfortunately I'm 18 because my birthdays in December so I might be the youngest. But anyway I majored in engineering. Something about me is that I love photography. I have loved it since I was 10 years old which was about the time that I broke my mom's camera but when I was 12 I got my own. I love capturing the moments when nobody least expects you to take a picture of them. They are usually the most fun and interesting ones. Thank you." She said. Everyone applauded again and turned to the next person.

He was slightly shorter than the other guys were but taller than the girls except for Sasha and Sharpay. He had dark black hair and dark blue eyes with glasses covering them. He had a goofy grin and looked extremely talkative and friendly. "My names Ted Sheuler. I'm 19 and yes. I saw it in all of your eyes. I am a nerd. But a friendly nerd. I will not, I swear bore you to tears with all the controversial subjects such as evolution and global warming. I go to U of A where I obviously majored in Physics, Chemistry and my personal favorite, Science Technology. Someday I hope to teach kids about any of those three preferably in a college as a professor. One strange thing about me is that in Biology in high school as much as I did love it I could not dissect anything. Not frogs or cats or even worms. And if you told me we had to dissect an apple I would find some way for it to gross me out. I guess it is the word really. Really gross. So as you can guess cooking is not my forte." Everyone laughed and clapped as he sat down.

Next person up was Kelsi who was looking slightly paler than usual. She still had a smile on though she started a little quiet at first. "Hi my names Kelsi Neilson, I'm 18 so Katie's not alone. I go to U of A where I majored in English because someday I hope to either become a writer for the newspaper or a book writer. I have been writing since I could walk." She said and then her brow furrowed. "No wait, since..." She thought for a second and everyone laughed. Kelsi sighed and continued, "Ok I have been making up stories and writing stories since I was five years old and obviously could write. But anyway the contradictory thing about me as you have seen is that I talk weird but I swear my writings better! With writing I don't get all nervous because there's a bunch of people in front of me listening to me talk when I all of a sudden my throat starts to close up and them my face turns red and I start rambling." Kelsi immediately coughs and turns red. "Yeah I think I'm just gonna sit down." She squeaks. Everybody laughs and claps for Kelsi while Sharpay shouts out, "Don't worry Kels, I still love you!"

Sharpay then jumps up and starts talking very rapidly. "Hi my names Sharpay Evans! You many have noticed I look oddly exactly the same as the blonde boy over them. He's my brother. Im 19 going on 20 next year and I love pink! People will tell me that I'm strangely and excessivley hyper, talkative and optimistic and sometimes they say spoiled but anyway I go to University of Albaquerque as well where I majored in fashion design and cosmetology because I obviously love fashion and makeup while Gabs says its more like an obsession. Oh yes Gabriella is officail best friend of 16 years. Yes, still today I have the perfect image of her, 16 year ago, dumping an entire tube of glue of glue on my perfectly straightened hair! I mean sometimes that girl has a temper, seriously! All because I took most of the pink paper! I needed it!" She exclaimed. Gabriella was blushing hotly and started to pull her hat over her face. "And yeah don't get me started on the time when she "accidentally" poured her soda all over my brand new shirt when we were 10! I had to go get my not as new brand new shirt and it was my birthday day party when all the kids in our class were invited! It almost ruined the party except for Daddy did get me my first pony and 10 other new shirts and some very berry nail polish! I still love that nail polish to this day. Oh and I will never forget the time she sweared at me for the first time! Cuz she can and will swear like a trooper, love her though I do. We were only 14 and I said something against Michelle Branch and she called me a b-" Ryan caught her eye and shook his head. "Ok well she called me a not very nice word and by the time she left! I was practically in tears! It almost ruined our entire bestfriendship! And really sometimes that girl is a clutz!Once-" Everybody by this time was trying hard not to laugh at this time. "she slept over at my house and we were gonna go swimming at night when we weren't allowed and she wasn't looking where she was going and she tripped over my daddy's favorite chair that had satellite tv and his computer and everything. This chair was by the edge of the pool so she not only plunged into the pool but also my daddy's favorite chair, sooo of course before she went into the water she screamed like she was being murdered and of course the chair sank to the bottom and of course my parents came running and of course they gave us the talk on why rules are so important because someone could get hurt and of course I got grounded but oh yeah! There was the time when we were 12-"

A very strange voice sounded through the room. A voice cowering under all her embarassment that it came out squeaky at first. Everybody snapped their heads towards the person who had her face covered with a hat. "Umm so what is something unusal about you Sharpay except for that you talk too much??" Gabriella whispered.

"Uhh yeah well good times. But ok something unusual about me is that I hate the color yellow. I never ever wear it or use it or even think about it because its soo, yellow. Its just so _yellow_. Least favorite color. Color of yellow teeth and egg yolks and puke. Pukes not supposed to look yellow but once Gabriella -"

By this time Maria thought Gabriella had suffered enough. "Hey Sharpay why don't you let someone else talk?" she asked.

Still looking completely happy and grinning from ear to ear she said thanks and sat down. There was a very tense silence because everybody was trying really hard not to laugh.

But when Gabriella muttered still beneath her hat, "Looks like we'll be taking care of 61 kids..." Everybody burst out not being able to contain it in themselves anymore. As everybody was practically in tears Gabriella was seething beneath her hat wondering why she had such a blabbering friend who told stupid stories that she was supposed to forget? Sharpay didn't really see why everyone was laughing but she smiled anyway. After everyone had calmed down Gabriella had slightly raised her hat only to reveal bright shining red cheeks. The person across from her only smiled at her torture.

She was supposed to be getting something this summer that was good. Something she had been missing. The only thing that was coming towards her right now was a ton of embarassment. She thought angrily _"Premonitions, my foot!"_


	4. Needing Pizza

**Hey guys. SO new chapter but i am really hoping people will review this time! One interesting thing though, not about the story. I was so mad when i heard this. In California they made homeschooling illegal. Have you ever heard of anything so ridiculous? Apparently in one family the parents were abusing the kids and they made the whole thing illegal. So stupid and ridiculous. I still cannot believe it. I am a homeschooler myself and while i do not love it, i really like it and it does not deserve that! Words escape me. But anyway please read and review and relax and reduce, reuse and recycle! haha Bob the Builder. R R R R R R.

* * *

**

After everyone had calmed down Ryan stood up. Well, of course Gabriella knew him. Sharpay had been her best friend for 16 years and he was her twin brother often involved with the things that they did. He was always fun to be around and was fun loving guy. Gabriella got the impression though that he didn't like hanging around his sister that much. 

"Well its pretty hard to follow up on such an," He coughed. "_interesting_ introduction but my names Ryan Evans and I'm 19. I go to University of Albuquerque where I study television and film. Me and my pals like to make videos all the time, which sometimes we post on you tube. Anyway in my spare time I love to choreograph new dance moves for my short movies. I also love to wear hats. Any hats. With hats I am complete. It's not like I don't like my hair but with hats I become Ryan Evans. Ok thanks." He sat down and everyone clapped.

Next person up was Taylor. "My names Taylor McKessie. I'm 19, I go to University of Albuquerque and so far I have never missed in my entire life a day of school. Nope, not one. Right now I'm studying to become a teacher. I'm hoping to become a kindergarten teacher someday and hopefully this job will bring me enough experience to handle kids. Well, probably more than I will want but I'm ready to go. An unusual thing about me is that I have not gotten sick in 2 years! It's kinda weird but I'm happy as long as I don't miss classes. I love college, really I do. Thanks." She said and sat down. Everyone clapped while Gabriella more like patted her hands weakly with a barely visable grimace on her face.

"Hey, Gabs are you ok?" Sharpay whispered. "I'm as fine as expected to be." She whispered back fiercely before turning to Sasha who was standing up. "Hi! My names Sasha Moblon. I am 19 and very, very psyched to be here. Unlike most teenagers I love kids, which is also a surprise since I have 6 siblings at home. I go to University of Albuquerque where I majored in art. I really love art. Painting, sculpting, drawing, even dancing and singing, they're all forms of art. I don't dance or sing but I appreciate all the arts because they add spice to life. Thats my goal, to spice up life. Right now though I will have to get through this summer! One thing about me is that I cannot go a single day without having a scribble down on something. At college I have to do it, but anywhere else it's mandatory. Without one slash I'm a wreck for the entire day but with one doodle I'm rearing to go anywhere." Sasha sat down and everyone clapped once again.

The next person up was another very tall person. He had short dark brown hair with bluish green eyes. He looked smart as well but not a nerd. Almost a cool nerd. More like a geek. No, a cool geek. "Hi my names Greg. I'm 19 and I go to U of A. I'm studying to become an archaeologist. One of my dreams is to one day visit the pyramids but I will actually be going with my class, my third year to Mexico to a dig site. I'm very excited about that. So a cool thing about me is that I love to play football. Well, who doesn't, but I always have and if it weren't for loving archeology more I would be playing it at college. That's it. Thank you." He said down and everyone clapped.

Gabriella was almost looking up again but still had that bright crimson stain on her cheeks that looked like they would never wash away. They were all beginning to really feel like old friends though. After just getting to know them each for about 5 minutes they felt like they had known and would know them forever. They were all so different and yet alike in that they all were starting to feel very nervous for the morrow.

Rachel was the next person up. "Hi, my names Rachel Trails and my name pretty much speaks for itself. I'm 19 and I love trails, hikes, walks in the woods, forests, mountains or anywhere that has to do with nature, animals or the world. I go to U of A where I study Wildlife Science and Wild Animal Science. Really, this job was like the perfect find because it's so out of the way in this isolated little lake full of nature. Someday I will probably be one of those very over enthusiastic nature loving people that teaches at animal habitat centers but that's what I do. One interesting thing about me is that I tried to become vegetarian but I could not do it. I don't know what happened but I just couldn't do it. It really made me feel like a jerk but I got over it somewhat. But I do not believe in animal abuse because that's horrible and terrible and cruel. I'm done." She sat down and everyone clapped again.

The next person up had wavy black hair with grayish green eyes. He was sord of tall. Not really tall but tall enough. He looked like a nice guy but also had the air of a person who always has his head in the clouds. "Hi. My names Jason Cross. I go to University of Albuquerque where I majored in basketball. I mean I got a scholarship for basketball and I'm on the team and I'm also learning business. I'm 19 and umm a unusual thing about me is that I, umm don't like fish? Uhh, thanks." Everyone smiled at his confusion and clapped for him.

The second to last person was a guy. More like a gorilla. This guy was pretty tall, had brown skin, brown eyes and a huge, bushy, big, huge afro. He was wearing a shirt that said, I Majored in Vacation. "Hi, well obviously the shirt tells all. Thanks." He pretended to sit down while everybody laughed at his antics. He stands up and says, "Ok well the name is Chad Danforth and I'm 19 and I go to University of Albuquerque and I play basketball and that's all that matters in my life." He glanced at Maria and quickly said, "Oh well yes of course this job is important. Umm so an unusual thing about me is, " He stroked his chin. "Is that this beautiful gorgeous hair is only 1 year old and it grew about 6 inches in one year. No joke. Well maybe it was two. Or two and a half but that's still a lot! My hair is also very important to me." He patted his hair lovingly and sat down to applause.

There was only one person left. The blue eyed person. Gabriella was looking up at him fully when he stood up with an air of confidence and cockiness. He had sandy brown hair that fell over his head in the perfect way. He was tall too with a rock hard abs and huge biceps. He had perfect skin, a perfectly straight nose and perfect lips. The eyes though were the finishing product. Eyes that looked exactly like a clear beautiful ocean. They were like the waves. Always crashing onto yours eyes with surprise. Waves that could sweep over you in rushing anger. Waves that could roll over you in softness. Just looking into them made you feel the inferior. Gabriella could not detach her eyes from him. She didn't know him personally but she knew who he was and that everyone else knew who he was. "Troy Boltons' the name. Basketball is the game. 19 as all of you probably already know I go to U of A where I am captain of the basketball team. It's all pretty simple. I play basketball and live basketball. One unusual thing about me is that," He looked straight at Gabriella who was still staring at him. "I happen to like flirty pick up lines because they show confidence and that you are comfortable with people. But if you're rude, unsociable, unconfident, and klutzy," He smirked at her. "You're not likely to impress a lot of people. So if anything I'm hoping to impress you guys with kid watching skills." He sat down.

Gabriella was still staring at him but now her before pink cheeks were glowing red hot once again. He smirked at her teasingly and winked. _"He just called me unsociable, unconfident, rude and a klutz! What a absolute jerkish bastard!"_

While her mind raged with a steady flow of expletives Maria stood up and said, "Well guys that's it for introductions except for in case any of you didn't know, I'm Maria Pinto. But since its 6:00 why don't we eat? Zeke actually made pizza on this short notice, which was a big help, and let me tell you, it's delicious. After dinner I'll show you around the camp and then we will discuss activities, schedules, jobs and rules. So let's eat!"

Everyone got up and pushed their chairs back. Gabriella got her first real image of the dining room after hiding under her hat. It was very large with numerous amounts of tables with benches underneath. It wasn't exactly very clean but had the appearance as though many kids had been there. At one end of the room was a window countertop peeking into the kitchen that would be Zeke's heaven. At the other end was a very long bench that stretched from one side to the other. There was art all over the walls as well from previous kids. There were paintings, drawings, collages, posters that kids had collaborated together and even some letters that some had written.

Zeke had retrieved the pizza and placed it on the counter window with plates and drinks. "Gabs, come-on lets go and get some pizza. I'm hungry." Sharpay said and tugged on her arm.

Gabriella started walking with her but she wasn't really paying attention. Her cheeks still burned but her mind was sidetracked for the moment because she was smiling at all the kids' artwork. She was thinking of all the past kids, all the past lives that had come here just to have a good time. It was all a wonderful circle really.

Gabriella was not really a klutzy person but when stressed or ignorant of her surroundings she became momentarily clumsy. It could be said that she was clumsy sometimes at the worst moments. Once again she had not looked where she was going and ran into a chair that someone had pushed out really far. An echoing "_SLAM"_ sounded through the room as she flattened the chair and fell on her face. All heads turned to the small figure lying mutely on the floor, head towards the ground. She so desperately wished she could cry, but she couldn't.

Instead of getting up she took off her hat and waved it in the air despairingly, "I surrender!" she cried.

Someone grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. "God, that girl was right. You really are a klutz." He said. The person was none other than Troy Bolton. "But a cute klutz." He said penitently before Gabriella had totally caught on fire once again.

But she had had enough. Her ego, confidence and attitude had been brutally embarrassed and poked at. She was a klutz. She was unsociable. She was rude. She was unconfident because confidence was killed in her at the moment. How could she survive this job? What did everyone think of her? Probably a stupid, rude, clumsy, idiot. And what did he think of her? A cute klutz. How could God be so unfair? How could there even be a God at such circumstances?

Millions of profane and ugly words flashed through her head. She said only one thing though. "I NEED PIZZA!" she screamed.

Troy almost immediately backed up and let go of her wrists. Fortunately Maria had left to the post office for her clipboard but everyone else had heard. She stomped over to Sharpay letting the hot air inside of her extinguish.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked concernedly.

Having kept her voice bottled in her like that her anger only festered and grew stronger. Now that she had yelled something almost all resentment was gone. Except towards Troy. "Ummm, I need pizza?" she answered innocently.

Sharpay only looked at her like she was weird.


	5. Strictly Business

**K, a new chapter. And at 10:00 too. Well more like 9 if it wasnt for stupid day lights savings. So the kids will come i think the next chapter. But i would be so much more motivated to write if people would review more! But i appreciate reading too, I just don't really know how many people read it. So please read first, the review and umm eat your green veggies. Then you won't get sick. Enjoy please as well.

* * *

**Sharpay, Gabriella, Zeke, and Katie were all sitting down next to each other on one of the dining's room tables. Eating pizza, of course, and making light conversation.

"Zeke, this pizza is so amazingly good!! How did you only manage to make it in half an hour? Usually it takes our chef about 2 hours to make a masterpiece like this!" Sharpay said. _"Oh my gosh, a total cute tall guy who plays soccer and cooks. The perfect combo! I think I'm in love..."_she though dreamily.

"Well actually it's my main ingredient that makes it taste so good. Secret ingredient. Maybe I'll tell you someday." He said and smiled at her.

"Well even if not I hope you'll teach me how to bake something someday!" she gushed.

"Definitely!" he replied. _"Ba-boomp! The heart is pumping fast baby! I'm actually talking to a girl who admires cooking and actually wants me to teach her how to cook something! I think I've died gone to heaven, died again and gone to a even better heaven."_

"Hey Gabriella, look, really no ones gonna hate you for falling over yourself on the chair! They'll probably just think it was an accident and forget about it later." Katie said with conviction.

She was trying to comfort Gabriella who although was no longer angry, she thought herself a complete idiot. "Katie, it was so much more that that! I mean, I fell down twice!" she lamented.

Gabriella really couldn't care if she fell down twice or 10 million times but it only added more to her grief. How was she supposed to tell this girl that 1. She had been a jerk in front of Troy Bolton the first time she saw him. 2. That she sounded way too cocky in her introduction 3. That Sharpay had embarrassed her into the next century and now she regretted and felt embarrassed for being embarrassed! 4. That after Troy Bolton had just directed his insult towards her, she had been the only one to notice that it was pointed towards her, and she also felt stupid about getting mad about something so small and insignificant 5. That after she fell the second time she had yelled at Troy who was only trying to help and everyone else had heard her scream at him.

She had never felt this way before. She had always been interested in him but now that she met him it was like a feeling she had never experienced. All her emotions were so confused whenever he was near her. But she couldn't fall for him. She had promised herself that she was different. She was different because she wouldn't fall for him. She couldn't. Now as her whole mind was a blur she wallowed in self-pity. Before only swearing had run through he head. Now only one word did. _"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! How can I survive this day, these people, this whole summer??"_

"Brie, honey, you gotta learn to just take the good with the bad. The only way to make things better is to just forget it ever happened!" she said.

Gabriella sighed a sigh that came from the depths of her soul and said, "I need more pizza." She grabbed her pizza and bit into it hungrily.

All the way at the other table sat talking Chad, Troy and Greg. Troy was mostly lost in thought though wondering about the girl across from him. "So Troy, what was going on between you and that Gabriella girl?" Greg asked him.

"I have absolutely no idea. I mean all I really said was hi and she asked me what I was doing here like a criminal. Then she was glaring at me during the entire introductions. It's like she has a natural spite at me for some reason." He said and got lost in thought again as to why a complete stranger could hate him. Everybody always loved Troy Bolton. Why now the change of pace?

Greg and Chad had been staring at him questioningly, probing him to continue. "But it's not like it's my fault! I don't even know the girl! You guys looked at me like I killed her sister!" he practically shouted.

Chad and Greg both put on their normal faces and Chad said to lighten up the mood, "Well if you ask me the best part of the night was when that blondie started talking about her. I barely could keep from laughing!"

They all started laughing again and Gabriella saw them. She groaned internally and thought, _"They're probably laughing about the stupidly idiotic idiot who happens to be me! God why have you forsaken me?"_ She went back to talking to Katie who unlike Sharpay could give comforting words and excellent advice.

Troy looked out of the corner of his eye to see a persistent Katie talking to Gabriella who was obviously distressed. _"Is she talking about me? She's probably told all the girls I'm a jerk. What did I do wrong? I just wanted to meet her. No, Bolton you do not just meet people. You flirt with girls until old Shelby comes along. Remember? The beautiful girl you are dating right now who is also one of the most popular, richest girls at college and has a very ugly pout? And that annoying laugh, and her irritating habit of... no, I mean the girl that has that gorgeous smile."_ He looked at Gabriella again and wished for one second he could put that beautiful smile back on her lovely face. _"Besides, when was the last time you could remember a girls name?"_

_"Gabriella..."_

After eating Maria began showing them around the camp. She showed them the post office with first aid kit, phone, the mailbox, and office supplies. She showed them the recreation room with all its gaming systems, board games, and every fun thing imaginable. She showed them the arts room with supplies for any kind of art craft and the stage with the piano and stereo. She showed them the basement underneath the recreation room with couches, rugs, blankets and 2 TV's. "This room will only be used for TV night and if there are ever emergencies such as the cabins being damaged."

They all went outside where she showed them the basketball court, the huge field, the nature trails, the swimming are and the shack. "This shack has all the supplies you will need for any sports or outdoors activities. Do not lose any because we can't afford to lose them."

She then showed them the tree house near the entrance and the lake. It was built on a huge tree that also had a hammock on it. They all climbed up it but it didn't have much to show for it. A few chairs and tables filled the room with some pretty empty shelves. "This room isn't used much. Except when you might need a room for a class or when one of the kids needs to be punished."

When they were going down Gabriella stayed up. The sun was amazingly bright and would disappear soon. The sun, stars, clouds and weather had always fascinated her. She was able to forget trouble and just stare at them in wonder. She used to call them and still would "phenomena's of creation". Really, what else could you call them? She loved sunsets because it was the transformation from day to night, light to dark. She loved wind because it lifted her spirits and made her heart soar. She loved the clouds because they were so purely clear and white that you could stare at their snail pace movements for hours on end. She loved stars because it was like getting glimpse of new worlds, new discoveries and new life. But she hated rain. She believed she always would. When she was forgetting her troubles by staring into the sunset a voice shouted from below, "Hey Gabs come on, lets go! Maria is going to talk schedules!"

It was Sharpay. "I'm coming! One second!" she shouted back.

Out of habit she twirled the ring that was on her fourth finger. It was silver bird with outstretched wings and a long flowing tail. It also had a garnet gem in its eye. It also had a secret. _"She would have loved this sunset."_ Gabriella thought. The smile on her face disappeared and she climbed down. She caught up to everybody else who was walking towards the dining room again. When they reached it they went straight to business.

"Ok we will assign main activities, jobs and chores to those who I have chosen who best fit them. When you have an activity sometimes you may have a helper and sometimes not. You will also have to decide what to do in that class. If you ever need ideas though, you can come to me." She turned to Zeke.

"Zeke you will be in charge of all cooking. You will also help with sports activities. And as you volunteered to do on the phone, you will have the cooking class for the kids." She turned to Jason.

" Jason you can also help with sports activities and help counselors when they need help with their classes. You will be doing other odd jobs around the camp as well." He nodded and Maria turned to Ryan.

"Ryan, you said on the phone you would like to do a movie class. You will be doing that and be in charge of the camp newspaper since you have had experience with that for high school. You may be an assistant on occasions as well." She turned to Rachel and looked at her clipboard.

"Rachel you will be in charge of all nature walks and have a nature class as well." She turned to Taylor.

"Taylor, you will be helping Sasha with her art class and be one of the lifeguards when the kids are swimming." She turned to Chad.

"Chad you help with sports activities as well and be the other lifeguard with Taylor." Both Taylor and Chad looked at each other and frowned. "You both will also be assistant for some classes." She turned to Katie.

"Katie you will have the engineering class and be helping Rachel on the nature trails and be in charge of the room inspection." She turned to Sasha.

"Sasha you will have your arts and crafts class and you will be an assistant for Gabriella with the play." She turned to Greg. "Greg you will be helping Rachel with her nature classes and also be helping with sports activities. Sometimes you will be helping Zeke in the kitchen."

She turned to Sharpay and started to say, "Sharpay you will..." but was cut off by Sharpay.

"I love cooking! Daddy says I excel in the art of making popcorn!" she said.

Some of them snickered but Maria smiled and said, "Sometimes you may be helping Zeke, Sharpay but you will also be doing the fashion class you wanted to do for the girls, because I don't believe that would go down well with the boys. You will be an assistant at times as well." She turned to Ted.

"Ted you will be having the science class and also help Ryan with his movie class and be co- in charge of the room inspection with Katie." She turned to Kelsi.

"Kelsi, you have the creative writing class and will be helping as an assistant sometimes." She turned to Gabriella.

"Gabriella you will be in charge of the music class and also be director of the play and talent show. Since we don't have a trumpet player this year you will be playing taps on the piano and we will make it so it will be heard all over the camp."

She turned to Troy. " Troy you will be in charge of all sports activities and equipment. You will also help Gabriella with organizing the talent show." Gabriella groaned inwardly hearing these words. "You will also lock up the buildings every night and be in charge of the camp fires."

She stopped and looked at everyone. "I have the schedules right here, so as I hand them out I will go over some rules and things you may not know. First off as on the list, there are none whatsoever, any swearing, drinking, smoking or any flings," She said and looked sternly at everyone. "This is a G-rated camp and I mean to keep it that way. You will also want to get to bed at 7:00 or 8:00 since you will need a lot of rest. You are not allowed to answer cell phones while you are working. Also start thinking about what you want to do for classes because they start day after tomorrow. When the kids do come, each of you except for four will be taking a group to their cabin. Gabriella will read the names off and Troy will give each a nametag, along with the counselors. Everything else, I'm sure you will learn by experience." She paused and said one last thing. "Remember, this is not you guys coming to have a fun summer this time. You must be firm and friendly with the kids and make mature decisions. I will be watching over everything and whenever you have questions just come to me." She smiled and said, "Well that's it. You guys can go back to your cabins and get prepared for the children's arrival tomorrow or finish unpacking."

Each of them had a schedule by now and all started filing out. Gabriella stayed behind though again. She wanted to study the schedule and think about all that was happening. Her world was spinning very quickly. She went and sat near the end of the very long bench. She didn't know she was alone.

Some one walked up to her and said, "So, excited to be working with yours truly?" She glared and looked up. Yep, the voice matched the perfectly toned body and the flawless face.

"Don't you have some girlfriend to call?" she asked still glaring.

"Well I could, except for she's probably in some other guys bed right now because she thinks I will never find out. Now don't you think it would be kind of awkward calling her when she's doing that? He asked her.

"Well you probably cheat on her as much as she does on you." She replied.

"Actually you may be surprised to hear this but I've only got extremely," He sat down next to her and whispered in her ear. "Close to doing it." Her mouth fell open and she scooted down away from him. He scooted closer.

"Well I know kung fu." She said as she slid down once again.

"Yeah, well I have a six pack." He said and slid close to her again.

"So?" she said as she stopped, turned around to look at him and tried to penetrate his gaze.

"All I'm saying is that I mean to have some fun at this camp as well as earn some money." He said and continued to stare at her glaring eyes. She started the scooting down again as he followed after her.

"Stay away from my friends!" she almost shouted.

"Who said I was interested in your friends?" he asked. They had both reached the end of the long bench and he was dangerously close to her.

"Stay away from me." She whispered as she cowered under his intense blue eyes.

He was getting even closer to her but she quickly jumped up and started backing away with her eyes wide open and still looking at him. She immediately began to crash into chairs that seemed to have been perfectly placed in her way. As she crashed into them he stood up and followed her as she looked into his eyes. After she had ran into 5 chairs she crashed into a group of them that caged her in with the chairs on one side and Troy blocking the other exit. She was sitting down in an awkward position but she still stared into his eyes.

He suddenly pulled her up and said, "Goodnight Gabi."

He then turned and left the building. As soon as he had left Gabriella almost immediately fell down upon the chairs in distress. She was falling for him just like every other girl in college did. She had told herself she was different. _"No, I am different. He is just a jerk and I am strong. I am strong!"_ she looked at her ring again and stood up.

Then she straightened all the chairs and put them in order again. As she was leaving she looked back at the chairs and said, _"You can all go to the devil you stupidly evil things!"_ She then left with some how newfound peace and courage in her heart. She looked out to the lake with the moon shining on its blue waters. Troy Bolton would not capture her heart. He would not. _" He called me Gabi." Why would he of all people give me a nickname? Stop it. It doesn't matter. He can call me anything he wants but I won't fall for him. I'm strong."_

She looked at her ring again. That voice was haunting her.

_"Gabi..."_

She shook her head vehemently, clenched her teeth and turned back to go to her cabin. Boy, it was going to be a long summer.


	6. Awkwardness

**Well sorry but the kids are coming, next chapter! And someone asked what mictlantechutli is. Well i will say later in the story. I think. But truthfully i have no idea how to pronouce it. But i know how to spell it!! Mictlanecuhtli. i didn't even look. So anyway please review and read and watch American Idol people! David Archuleto (or a?) rocks! Plus the line "To the ends of the earth" I got from Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. Gosh i love that movie!

* * *

**

It was the next day and all the teenagers were sitting in the basement, each with a notebook and their own thoughts. What little conversation they did have was kept to a whisper. But mostly no conversation. They were trying to come up with ideas for their classes and prepare for the kid's arrival. The kids coming were only 5th and 6th graders but the numbers were extremely intimidating. 

It was 11:00 on a Sunday. The kids were coming in 2 hours. Only 2 more hours left to prepare themselves mentally. Gabriella was fiddling continually with her ring. Taylor was smiling way too much that it almost hurt to look at her. Ted was reciting the multiplication tables under his breath. Ryan kept playing with his hat. Rachel would tie her hair in a bun, then let it loose, then do it again. Zeke was examining his cookbook trying to calm his nerves down. Sharpay was jumpy and trying to make conversation when nobody else tried. Greg was staring at the floor lost in thought. Jason was staring at the ceiling lost in thought. Sasha was drawing all over her hand. Kelsi remained completely sill, almost in a ball, and very pale. Chad had his basketball in his hands and brooded over it. Katie kept tapping the couch. Troy looked rather unconcerned when he really was slightly nervous. He kept making popping noises that unsettled all of the others nerves but made him amused and more at ease. He waited a little longer to do one last pop and everyone jumped. They all shouted, "Troy!"

They all glared at him as he said, "What?"

They continued to glare at him before he sighed and stared into the air boredly. They all envied his calmness. Five more minutes of awkward silence ensued. It was almost as if everyone was under a spell. They couldn't move. They couldn't think. They couldn't do anything until someone talked. They all tried to say something to break this awkward strain and their nervousness. This quietness was really killing Sharpay. Either someone said something or she was leaving. She tried to say something. Failure. She tried to leave. Failure. She thought,_"Come on Sharpay, just stand up, walk, go up the stairs and leave. Just do it!"_ She couldn't.

"So umm is anyone hungry for some popcorn?" Zeke asked desperately.

"Ooh I am!!" Sharpay squealed.

"Well umm, do you want to help me because I always burn the popcorn." Zeke asked slowly.

"Sure!" she said eagerly, so happy to be leaving this awkward silence and to go help a hunk make some popcorn. She bounced up quite easily and started to walk away. Zeke was following behind her rather slowly and stupidly as he stared at her adoringly.

"If you'll just follow me..." she said unsurely.

"To the ends of the earth..." he said which made Sharpay blush maddeningly.

They left talking about the wonderful and masterful art of making microwave popcorn and how hard it was to transfer from microwave to microwave and successfully not burn the popcorn while also getting all the kernels to pop at the same time. All the others wished they were the ones leaving but they couldn't leave until they broke the spell. "Speak!" all of them thought. Greg was getting tired of staring at the oh so interesting gray rug with lots of dirt in it. He really wanted to talk to Sasha who looked and sounded pretty cool. But how could you start a conversation with a girl you liked when 10 other on looking and silent people were in the room? He was working up the courage to say something but failed twice.

With his last final effort he blurted, "Sasha do you happen to know how to draw a sphinx? I always have had trouble drawing the heads."

She looked up surprised at his rather unusual request but smiled and said, "Yeah, I've actually drawn a lot in my time because my family once went to Egypt. Come on, I'll show you." Greg was now very interested in this girl who had so much in common with him. As they were leaving they had started a discussion about everything Sasha had seen in Egypt.

Rachel stared after them longingly. She made her decision though. She let down her hair for the last time and said, "Ryan, um, do you thing you could show me some of your You Tube videos? My brothers are really into that type of thing so that sounds very interesting."

She looked at him hopefully and Ryan replied, "Sure. As long as you promise not to laugh!"

He smiled and she smiled, as she quickly said, "Of course not!"

Taylor quickly blurted out, "Can I come too, please?"

Then Chad, being the opportunist that he was, said, "Me uhh four?"

Ryan said, "Sure why not."

Those four left the building quite relieved and left behind six very unrelieved teenagers.

Ted almost immediately stood up though and said, "Katie you know I'm really interested in photography too. I have a camera with me but I don't know how to use it that well. Do you think you could show me, please?"

He looked at her pleadingly as she grinned. "Yeah sounds like fun!" she said.

They skipped out leaving four people. The air was full of tension now and Gabriella was about to ask Kelsi to go somewhere when Jason said, "Uhh you know Kelsi, I don't think you talk weird. You talk fine to me."

She smiled and said shyly, "Well I don't like fish either."

"Uhh do you want to go for a walk?" he asked her slowly.

She replied shyly again, "I would love to."

They left the building. Gabriella could not believe her rotten luck. Here she was, stuck with the person she had tried to avoid being left alone with. Troy Bolton. They ignored each other. Five minutes passed by. Troy now found the ceiling as interesting as Jason found it while Gabriella noticed what an ugly intricate pattern the gray rug on the floor had. Six minutes ticked by. 11:26 and 30 seconds. 11:27 and 45 seconds. 11:28 and 14 seconds. Gabriella was staring at her watch almost pleading at it to just go faster. The seconds lasted as long as minutes. 11:28 and 38 seconds. 11:28 and 42 seconds. Was he watch broken? Those could not literally be seconds. They couldn't. 11:29 and 5 seconds. 11:29 and 29 seconds. 11:29 and 46 seconds. 11:29 and 51 seconds. 11:29 and 59 seconds. Ten minutes had just passed by. It seemed like hours. She had to break the silence. She had to. Now.

She said as though she was talking to air, "That was the most awkward 10 minutes of my life."

Troy said, "Yeah talk about silence of the dead."

"Yeah I know, you could hear a pin drop." she said.

"You could cut the tension with a knife." He said trying again.

"Yeah it was like I was under a trance." She tried.

"Yeah"

"Yep."

"Yeah..."

Sighs were heard and Troy said desperately, "Look can we just get out of here because it still feels extremely awkward. And quiet. And scary. And very awkward." They stared at each other begging the other to do something. Troy whispered, "Please?"

She nodded and they both ran like mad out of there. The bumped into each other as they were running up the stairs but kept going. They were pushing each other out of the way as they ran across the dining room and out the door.

They both inhaled the beautiful unawkward air. Gabriella fell to her knees and worshipped the ground. "I'm finally free of all awkward ground!"

She got up and looked into his eyes once again. She really needed to stop doing that but it was so easy to get lost in them. He thought her's were just the same way. So expressive, innocent, fiery, joyful and sometimes sorrowful under their chocolate depths. He grabbed her arm. It was almost a sacred moment. Who wouldn't rejoice at the escape from an awkward room?

"Were free, I think." He said confusedly looking into her eyes.

"Yeah. We are. I think." She suddenly broke free from this new trance.

"Thanks." She smiled her real smile but then remembered something. _"This is Troy Bolton, remember? The egotistical jerk who called you unsociable, klutzy, and rude. And a jerk! Besides you are not allowed to fall for him. Remember? You are strong? Remember?"_ Her mind screamed and she pulled away from him. She suddenly didn't know what to do or say so she looked at her ring.

Troy had noticed the ring and how she always fiddled with is when she was nervous or stressed. Nobody knew he could see things that other people saw. He could see that Gabriella was one of those people who covered up their feelings a lot of the time. Especially in front of him! She wasn't like anyone he had met. So different in a special way. And she was the hottest girl he had ever seen. She jerked her head up and looked at him with different eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I'm such a klutzy, unsociable jerk so I had better leave before I give you a terrible second impression. Besides, I'm allergic to egotistical people." She turned and walked down the steps of the dining room to go to her cabin.

Troy never got mad easily but he was slightly frustrated. She was unlike any girl her had ever met before and she didn't like him immediately like she was supposed to. Maybe that was why he liked her though. But she would hardly speak civilly towards him so even becoming friends was difficult. _"Bolton, see where trying to be friends got you? Getcha your head in the game and stop being nice. Besides the army is coming in an hour."_

As she was walking away he shouted back at her, "Well good because rude bitches annoy the hell out of me." She kept walking and didn't turn once. _"Think about the kids. Strong. The kids. Calm. Strong. Kids. Cool. Calm. Jerk. Strong!!"_ She kept walking toward the cabins as he stomped down to the lake.

* * *

The minutes were ticking by again. But not awkward ones. Actually quite friendly ones. All the teenagers were waiting outside near the entrance and talking. They felt ready. Somewhat. What they really wanted was for the kids to come and end this terrible waiting. In all their heads they were screaming, "Why am I afraid of a bunch of little kids??" It was 1:15 and Kelsi was about to burst. Although she was having a great time with Jason who was so unlike normal basketball players because he was so sweet and didn't even mention the sport, but she couldn't stand it anymore.

" Why can't the stupid buses come on time when they're supposed to?" She complained for about the 10th time.

Jason said, "Well I guess because buses are a slower."

"Well then they should have said they were coming at 1:15. Then I wouldn't feel ready to kill them." She said vehemently.

She kept ranting on how when people said they would come at one time and they ended up arriving at a later time when they said they would be there at the appropriate time and how tardiness was on rule 15 and that they should've taken into consideration all the counselors feelings. As Jason listened to her patiently he happened to glance behind her. He thought he saw some dust moving along the road. Wait a second. Is it, it?

"And you know the bus drivers are being paid to drive the kids so they should at least bring the kids on time." She said and Jason tried to interrupt her.

"Kels-"

"And you know their parents expect them to get here on time! What if the kids complain to them and the parents complain to Maria and the kids stop coming? All because of some stupid buses." she said hardly even glancing on Jason.

"Kelsi."

"You know I never should have taken this job. There is too much stress all because two buses will not arrive on time. What did I do to deserve this?" she stopped and put her head in her hands.

Jason took her wrists into his hands that made her look up at him. "I'm glad you took the job and the buses are here." he said.

Everyone stood up. Yes definitely two buses were coming this way. Bringing with them 60 kids that would make their summer complete. And a whole bunch of trouble. And a little something more.


	7. Potatoes and Hair

**Hey guys so you actually get to see some important personalities of the kids next time instead of just learning the names. And to the person who asked me about Mictlantecuhtli i will say later in the story. Also just to let you know i came up with all of those names. In my head. BOo yeah! So please read and review and read because reading is good for you. I love to read. Yeah. But it is very special to me if you review!! Then i feel happy inside. R and R people. **

* * *

The buses pulled up. Dust settled that was once in the air. The tires screeched. The doors squeaked open. Then screams were heard and the avalanche poured out. Shouting kids. Tired kids. Kids with noses. Well, all of them had noses. Kids with backpacks. Kids with excited expressions. Kids with scared looks. Kids with glasses. Kids with sour faces. Lost kids. Kids with cell phones. Kids with candy. Kids with cell phones. There were short kids. Tall kids. They were all kids! Every single kid imaginable.

Maria somehow herded all of the kids into the camp and near the counselors. The buses dumped the luggage near the entrance as well. Then Maria took her megaphone and turned it on. "Welcome everyone to Camp Mictlantecuhtli!!" she greeted into the megaphone. They all screamed in response.

"I'd like you to meet all of your counselors!" she said pointing in their direction. She in turn introduced each of them to the multitude. "Now when Gabriella calls your name, grab your bags and your nametag from Troy and follow the counselor she tells you to follow to your cabin." She said and handed the megaphone to Gabriella. _"Here goes nothing."_

She said in a loud clear voice, "Paulau Owl Cabin. Robbie Shocker, Jason Smith, Brandon Lee, Anthony Rodriguez, Roger Jackson, Jesse Edwards." Six boys grabbed their bags and their nametags. But they all had an especially intimidating look in their eyes. Mischief.

"Chad will show you guys to your cabins. Ok, next up is Mascarene Owl Cabin. Veronica Campbell, Emily Sachson, Misty Carmona, Serena Day, Sara Lee Gonzalez, and Monica Lente." Six girls grabbed their luggage and approached Troy. They didn't look mischievous but each looked completely different from the other. Troy handed them their name tags and Gabriella said, "Sharpay is gonna show you to your cabin. Next is Mindanao Scops Owl Cabin. Rusty Wirth, Lance Masshew, Chris Rossen, Thomas Moneil, Mike Chowder, and Ben Jourdly." Same routine happened. "Greg will show you to your cabin. OK Crested Owl Cabin. Ericka Llanos, Grace Shuford, Janice Ross, Elizabeth Angel, Dance Masshew, Madison Tam and Taylor will show you to your cabin." Gabriella said and as they headed off she started again, "Pygmy Owl Cabin. Alex Humbla, Mark Wade, Kyle Flickson, Derek Barley, Tristin Janson, Connor Ingler. Jason will show you to your cabin." Six walked off leaving behind 30 more. Gabriella said, "Elf Owl Cabin. Susie Painter, Nicole Nishab, Ashley Tisbale, Carolyn Dunn, Cassie Zhang, Isabelle Kelly and Rachel will show you to your cabin." She went to the next names on the list. "Papuan Hawk Owl Cabin. Julie Aster, Tracy Stone, Cheryl Flannery, Rebecca Havilite, Maggie Visa and Madeline Lesley. Sasha will show you to your cabin."

As these people headed off a car pulled up. Maria instantly walked over as a woman got out. The woman opened the passenger side to let someone out. It was a boy.

"Spectacled Owl Cabin. Riley Nottingham, Nate Peterson."

Maria hugged the woman and the boy and then began talking to the woman as if reassuring her against something.

"Zachary Peters, Charlie Wagner, Jordan Trujilo. Richard Rich. Ted will show you to your cabin."

They both kept glancing worriedly at the boy who seems excited to be here but cautious in front of the two. The boy was so small; he had to be in 5th grade. He was a light blonde kid with gray eyes but there was something about him that was different. Perhaps how he looked at the world.

"Striped Owl Cabin. Joanne Von Tessle, Stephanie Arlington, Audrey Pepburn, Chloe Stevenson,"

After the two women had finished their serious discussion the woman knelt down beside the boy and spoke some obviously heartfelt words although Gabriella couldn't hear them. She hugged the boy tightly once and then once again. She then stood up and walked into her car and waved goodbye through the car window. She then droveoff as Maria and the boy watched her leave. Maria and the boy then entered the camp. Gabriella had been talking during this whole scene but her mind was very curious about this newcomer.

"Libby Waters, and Amanda Harris. Katie will show you to your cabin." Now there were only six kids left including 5 counselors. That one boy was among them. She was really interested to know who he was now. She called off the names. "Cuban Screech Owl. Donald Kempler, David Baker, Trent McCrady, Brian Vagle, Manuel Santiago and Luke Harrison. Ryan will show you to your guys' cabin."

She looked up as the six boys approached Troy as he handed them their nametags. That one boy he gave a nametag to last. Gabriella got a glimpse of it before he turned away with the group and Ryan. _"Luke Harrison. He doesn't look like anyone I know, but why does he remind me of someone so much?"_ she thought. Someone behind her tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Nametag." Troy said without much emotion but hard eyes.

She primly picked up the nametag and said smartly into the microphone, very near his face, "Thank you, Mr. Bolton."

He scrunched up his eyes and backed up as she walked by him. He glared at her and walked away. Gabriella went up to Maria and handed her the megaphone.

"Great things, those megaphones. So, what's next?" she asked and rubbed her hands together.

"Well mostly we let the kids settle in for about and hour or so and then we all move to the dining room where we eat and then we will go to the campfires and introduce each other until they go to bed at 7:30. A little later then they normally would. Sound good?" Maria said and smiled at Gabriella's enthusiasm.

"Yep!" She said energetically. But a thought in the back of her mind reappeared. "Maria who was that boy who pulled up in the car?" Gabriella asked in a half-interested tone.

Maria's face frowned a little as she looked out towards the road. "Oh that's just Luke. He's my nephew. He was just a little late, that's all." She said quickly and dropped the subject. _"I guess that was just her sister than. But why does he remind me of someone so much?"_ she pushed the thought to the back of her mind again for later thinking and followed Maria to the dining room.

* * *

About a half and hour later at 2:30 Chad and Sharpay walked out of the Palau cabin and the Mascarene Cabin and moved into step with each other. Both were silent with a reverent quietness as though they had both witnessed a great revelation. 

"You know, life was so uncomplicated before this." Chad said with owl eyes and staring ahead.

"Yeah, it was so simple." Sharpay replied dazed, as she too looked ahead.

They both walked forward and Sharpay was the first to get over the revelation. "So what shampoo do you use for your hair?" she said looking at him with a grin.

"Uhh, Garnier." He said warily looking at her sideways.

"How long have you had the afro for?" she questioned him again.

"Since I was born." He said proudly.

"I like it. Its very stylish and in now actually. I can tell when someone puts a lot of hard work and energy into their hair while others will only work on it for a few minutes. Hair is not just form of attraction. It is an art. So many people don't get that and so many people don't notice when people work really hard ontheir hair. People don't get that I absolutely have to brush my hair a hundred strokes every night or else it will look bad in the morning. Only a few understand the concept of taking the time to work with their hair." Sharpay said emotionally.

Chad stopped and looked at her. His eyes were literally watering and he grabbed her hand and said," Thank you. Everybody always says it's a mess! I love appreciation for my hard work. Thank You!" he said emphatically.

She smiled at him again. Sharpay was very serious and smart now since she was in her element. "You deserve it dude. I can tell when somebody works hard on their hair."

They returned to the entrance of the camp still talking very excitedly about something. Troy saw them deep in discussion about something Chad obviously felt a lot about. Then he saw his eyes. Was he actually crying?

As they walked closer he asked curiously, "What were you guys just talking about?" Chad blushed because he didn't really want Troy to find out that he was talking about hair, with a _girl_ especially.

"We were talking about-" Sharpay began.

"The simplicity of the world before today."Chad said hurriedly and grinned a big grin to further allude any other blushing. Sharpay caught on after a minute and smiled along with him. Troy shook his head and grinned at them.

* * *

"So what's on the menu today Zeke?"Gabriella asked. 

Gabriella, Zeke, Greg and Kelsi were all in the kitchen preparing food at 3:00 for 75 people.

"Just Mac and cheese and chicken and mashed taters." He said looking at the notebook he had filled up with future menus. "Alright so people lets got to your stations. Brie you go over there and peel potatoes. Greg you go put the noodles on the stove and Kels you go get the plates, cups and utensils and things and put them out there on the counter. Then you can go help Brie cut potatoes afterwards." he said masterfully. Zeke was really enjoying being the head of the kitchen doing the thing he loved and he gloried in it. He was actually ordering people around. _"Heaven"_ he breathed. He went to marinate the chicken and when he was done he set it on the grill.

"Ok come on Blondie! Let's work some perfection!" he said to spatula. Gabriella and Kelsi smiled over his silliness although they knew he was perfectly serious. It took only about two minutes to Greg to finish putting the water on the stove so he was soon standing near the stove idily.

"Greg, since you don't have anything else to do go help the girls." Zeke said to him as the flipped the chickens.

"But I'm making sure nothing catches on fire." Greg said cautiously.

"No, go help the girls! You're not doing anything! I cannot tolerate idle hands in my kitchen." He said to him and turned back to his work. Greg grimaced as he walked over to Gabriella and Kelsi.

"I think I happen to like Zeke better when he's not cooking. He can't stand to see my just standing still!" he muttered under his breath but loud enough for them to hear.

"Well you gotta see, he knows what he is doing. Besides, Greg they are just noodles! All you do is boil the water and throw them in!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"But this is woman's work." He said painfully.He could hardly muster the word "woman's work" and grimaced again at the potatoes.

"Well everyone needs some humbling in their life. Here you go." Kelsi said as she handed him a knife and grinned at him. He started unwillingly and rather unskillfully. He was cutting very slowly.

"Greg pick up the pace before Zeke sees you!" Gabriella hissed.

"But I'm going as fast as I can!" he said amazed. "Besides he's too caught up with his chickens with Blondie." He scowled. Zeke was very caught up with his chickens and was whistling a happy tune but he didn't miss a beat.

"Greg, the waters boiling over, go put the noodles in!" he shouted. Greg ran over and poured the noodles into the water and began to peel potatoes again. After 10 minutes of peeling Greg had only accomplished peeling two potatoes while Gabriella and Kelsi had peeled piles. He started to pick up the pace and succeeded. But then he felt a tap on the shoulder. _"Oh no. Please no. Please!"_ He turned around slowly to an irritated Zeke.

"Mr. Anderson do you expect us to get any mashed potatoes when you peel half the potato off?" he admonished. He picked up a peeling that had plenty of peeling left in it and shoved it into Greg's face. He then picked up an unpeeled potato and began to peel it professionally. "Obviously you still need to be trained on how to cut a potato successfully. No matter, I shall show you." he said. Greg inwardly groaned as the girls were trying very hard not to giggle. "Part of skillfully cutting a potato is how you hold it and how you cut it. Hold it in your handin your palm and cut away from you to be safe. Peel small thin slices to save as much potato as possible. Cut out any spots or blemishes on the potato. Cut rapidly so you won't cut off that much but remember to cut away from you or you will be stabbed. Now, if you cut off too much we lose a lot potato. So please for future references be watchful of how you cut because I do not tolerate lazy cutting in my kitchen either!" He said forcefully.

With that he placed down his perfectly sculpted potato before a disgusted Greg and turned to his chicken. Greg knew this was his cooking mode but he didn't know he was _that_ bad. He sighed frustrated and began peeling carefully again. Gabriella and Kelsi had been peeling while holding in their laughs at Zeke's speech. They smiled pityingly on Greg.

"Greg don't worry, there's only about 40 more potatoes left." Gabriella said cheekily.

"Gee thanks Brie." Greg said sarcastically.

"Greg the noodles!" Zeke yelled.

Greg sighed another angry sigh as he ran over to the overflowing pot. He was going to need therapy after this summer.


	8. Issues with Fire

**Hey guys. I know. I didnt get this out yesterday or the day beforeth but i was out doing things that a normal little teenager would, like going outside when it was a beautiful spring day. At least it was on Saturday but on Sunday it was snowing again. Dash it all. But this chapter is the longest so far and the legend in it about Mictlantecuhtli is one that i made up while Mictlantecuhtli is, well was a real thingy ma bobber. So please review and read and have a happy St. Patricks Day, whatever you did! I didn't do anything. NOt even a green shirt. **

* * *

It was 6:30. The kids were almost done eating. Zeke had watched over all with glowing pride as they ate. Really, onlytwo mishaps had happened. One, a girl had threw up her potatoes. She didn't cry but all she said was "These potatoes taste like garbage." Most of the other kids turned away so they would not vomit at the sight of her vomit. Zeke then forced Greg to clean it up for his "laziness" in the kitchen. The other incident was when one boy had purposely dropped some of his potatoes on the floor as Jason was walking by with his tray of food. Jason slipped across the floor precariously waving his tray about. He fell, but not before his potatoes flew off the tray and landed on someone's head. It was Greg's. All the kids burst out laughing while Greg, tired of the day's excitement just completely ignored its existence. Jason walked up to him somewhat timidly amid the laughter and tapped him on the shoulder. Greg turned.

"Uhh, Greg, you have some potatoes in your hair." Jason said. 

Greg thought thoughtfully for a minute. "Oh." he said and turned around to his food.

Jason shrugged and went back to get more potatoes. All the counselors around Greg stared at him while he continued to eat his food calmly. He looked up.

"What?" he asked them. 

"You have some potatoes in your hair." Sasha told him.

"Fine!" he exclaimed, put down his food and stalked off towards the bathrooms. Sasha looked after him rather hurt but sorry for making him upset. She knew he had had a tough day. All the kids laughed at Greg once again to see him with potatoes on hie head. Now would Sasha even think of talking to him again?

* * *

As the kids were finishing eating Troy and Chad were outside trying to start the campfires. The pits were outside near the large field and nature trails but still a little out of the ways of the buildings. Troy knew how to start fires from experience with Boy Scouts but Chad had never gone camping with the scouts and thus, his fire knowledge was limited. They had gathered some tinder, kindling and larger logs from the woodpile that was near the woods. Troy started to prepare his fire. He took the tinder and placed it in the middle of the spit. He then took a cotton ball and lit it on fire with his flint and knife. The tinder caught on fire and then he placed the kindling on top with a confident smirk. Chad had been watching him and knew basically what to do._ "Ok so first you put out the tiny twig stuff, then the slightly larger twig stuff then the big twigs. No, the flint too. Uhh so the tiny twigs then the slightly larger twigs then the flint. I think?"_ He placed the tinder in the center of the pit and reached behind him to grab the flint. He grabbed his pocket knife and cotton ball and began scraping. No sparks. Just scratches. Wait, There was a spark. Nope. Just went out. The flint was getting multiple scratches on it now but nothing was happening. He kept furiously scraping at the flint with his knife but still nothing was happening. 

"Troy, why isn't this damn flint working?" he barked at him. Troy glanced up. 

"Maybe because you're not using the flint." He said and chuckled to himself. Chad looked behind him and sure enough was the flint. He had picked up a rock that was very nearby.

"Haha. So funny Troy!" he said sarcastically. Troy's fire was going merrily on its way now and he placed a piece of wood in it. Chad gently scratched the flint andwas rewarded withmany sparks. The cotton ball caught on fire and he smiled to himself. He didn't notice howclose his hair was to the flying sparks. The tinder was caught on fire now as well and he smiled to himself and he told Troy excitedly, "I got it!" 

Troy glanced up as he saw Chad's head bob down again as he placed the kindle on. Troy's eyes widened triple their normal size and he grabbed his sweater that was lying on the ground as he hurtled toward Chad. He tackled him and started attaching Chad's hair furiously with his sweater.

"What the heck are you doing? Get the freaking fuck off of me!" Chad yelled at him.

"Your hair was smoking!" Troy shouted back at him as he kept hitting his hair with his sweater. 

"Put it out! Put it out!" Chad screamed as he began to hit at his hair with his hands.

"Chad stop!" Troy yelled.

"No! Put it out!" he roared back. 

Chad was scrubbing at it viciously getting lots of dirt into it as Troy kept slapping at it. All of a sudden Troy stopped. Chad however kept slapping his head and shouting, "Put it out! Put it out!" During his rantings Troy said sheepishly, "Uhh, Chad. Its out."

As he started to move off of Chad slowly, Chad kicked him off so that he fell backwards so that his head brushed very near to Chad's dying kindling. Chad had jumped up and was still scrubbing at his hair but now Troy had also sprang up and started to slap his head as well. As they were pounding away at each other's heads they both rammed into each other and fell backwards. Suddenly, their paces slackened when they both saw each other's heads. No fires. They both stopped. Although there weren't any fires both their heads were messes. Troy's was wired all over the place and Chad's was full of dirt and one section looked slightly singed. Both moved forward, and held out their hands. 

"Sworn to secrecy?" They both said and both shook hands. 

They moved back to their pits once again. But they both looked rather uncertainly at them. Troy's was slightly still going but Chad's had definitely died. 

"Hey uhh Troy, could you possibly help a friend in need?" Chad asked with a beseeching smile. 

"Or how about we do one fire at a time?" Troy said looking down at his fire. 

"Yeah, Great! That's a fantastic idea!" 

They both moved around to start Chad's fire again. "Uhh, well you know, thanks." Chad stammered.

"Hey what are friends for man? To keep you safe from your hair." Troy said with a grin. 

"Haha. So funny, I almost laughed. But then I realized what a stupid joke it was that my serious side in my brain, whatever that is, kicked in and said shut up. So funny." He said and then someone approached them. 

"Umm Guys, Maria said," she coughed slightly. "She said, mmmmhmm, that she would like you gather some twigs for," she made a high pitched giggle. " Marshmallows." Taylor said as she covered her mouth although her smile shone through. 

Troy and Chad both stood up and moved forward. Their hair still looked crazy and Taylor started laughing uncontrollably. "You guys should have... Oh my... That was the damn best funny thing... God help me..." Taylor was laughing so hard but Chad and Troy still looked at the subject quite seriously. 

"You just said a swearword." Chad insinuated. 

Taylor immediately stopped laughing but smiled to herself. "Ok bye guys." She said and gave them an evil grin. Chad quickly stepped closer to Taylor. 

"I mean damn is hardly a swearword. It's quite lovely. Damn. See? It's normal. I mean there's the normal dam which is fine so how could we tell anyway what you meant? For all I know it was probably the one that resides in a creek somewhere. It's normal. Sord of." He said quickly. "Damn it!" he muttered to himself. Taylor was looking at him now as though he was crazy which, he looked the part.

"Uhu, bye now." She said and turned. Now both Troy and Chad grabbed her by an arm. 

"Look obviously we had a misunderstanding. We need to talk." Troy said in a reasonable tone. 

"We'll do anything! Anything!" Chad said panicking. 

"Chad!" Troy said as he cut him off while glaring at him. Taylor looked at their pleading faces with a smirk. 

"Anything?" she asked. They both nodded their heads in denial. She spoke it to them in softer tones. 

"What? No way!" Chad shouted. 

"Ok then see ya later Einstein." Taylor said and turned. Chad grabbed her arm again. 

"Wait." He said slowly. 

"We'll do it." Troy said and hung his head submittingly.

"But you can't tell anyone!" Chad said grabbing her by the shoulders and almost shaking her. 

"I do not go back on my word! But in two days." She said smoothly. Chad let go of her then pointed at her face. 

"And don't call me Einstein either. He's a disgrace to the hair styling industry no matter how many E equals mc cubed he made." He said.

"Yeah, well calling you Einstein is more of a compliment than you deserve." She retorted back and left. Chad's eyes widened and he stared after her at a loss of words. 

"She...She..." he sputtered. 

"You like her." Troy finished for him. 

"NO my friend. That I don't." he said shaking his messy fuzzy head.

* * *

Chad and Troy had finished all four of the fires that were glowing cheerily. It was getting slightly dark. They had gotten the twigs Maria had asked for and Troy had slightly straightened out his hair. Chad was a bit distracted and disturbed by a girl calling him Einstein. Had that started out as a compliment or not? In his roamings of his mind he completely forgot about his hair. They now saw Maria, the counselors and "the army" walking towards them. Troy glanced with alarm upon Chad and was about to whisper something to him about his hair when Maria called out to them, "Good job with the fires guys!"

He was about to tell him again when his cell phone started ringing. He cursed to himself for not turning it off. He reached into this pocket to grab it and hefumbled with it when he was opening it. 

"Hey baby." A sugarcoated voice greeted him. 

"Hey Shelby babe, look I have been waning to hear your voice all day but I told you not to call on workdays. Remember?" he said and turned around to keep from Maria's gaze. He was also trying to alert Chad about his hair problem by pointed to his hair and the fires and the ground.

"But baby I miss you. Can't I visit you? Pwease?" the voice whined through the phone.

"Shelby I gotta go." He said and yelled to a very confused Chad, "No man, the hair!" 

The voice through the phone screeched into his ear, "Troy what are you saying? Are you even listening to me? TROY!" 

Chad was looking at his very confusedly now while Troy kept making motions with his hands and the kids were approaching fast. "Bye Shelby!" he said quickly into the phone and slammed it into his pocket. The kids walked up with Maria leading and started to grab the sticks that were lying nearby. One boy cocked his head to the side looking a Chad's hair. "What's wrong with that guys hair?" he asked to no one in particular before Maria pushed him along.

"Chad. The hair." Troy whispered fiercely. 

"What is it on fire again?" he asked the color draining from his face. 

"No!" Troy said and slapped his face as he closed his eyes. He felt something spray against his face. 

"Those darn mosquitoes, huh? Looked like you needed some." Gabriella said mischievously while holding up her bug spray bottle. He glared at her as she walked off. Taylor approached the two with a grin but she looked at Chad strangely.

"What's wrong with your hair?" she asked.

"My hair? Is it on fire?" he asked, frightened. 

"No Chad it's not on fire!" Troy yelled and slapped himself again. He felt another spray at his neck.

"Sorry I just thought you needed some more. The mosquitoes really like your blood." Gabriella said innocently as he turned to look at her. Gabriella looked behind him to see Chad with his bizarre hair. 

"Chad, what's wrong with your hair?" she asked looking at it confusedly. 

"My hair? It's not on fire is it?" he said panicking again.

"On fire?" Gabriella said incredulously. 

"Chad! It's not on fire for the last time!" Troy roared as he slapped himself again. He felt the spray again too. He turned around to Gabriella who had pulled over a very serious face. 

" You know if you don't protect your self enough with this stuff you could get malaria and do you know how awful that disease is? Death." She said with a horrific face over the thought of malaria. Troy's eyes were blazing now and he grabbed the bottle violently. 

"No it's mine!" she screamed as they fought over the bottle. He pulled the bottle from one side to the other causing her to fall over. He was stronger but she still stuck onto the bottle stubbornly. He pulled the opposite way again and she stood up. The both were pulling violently for the bottle with their legs apart and their arms stretching for the bottle. All of a sudden both of them got two different ideas and both of them saw it in each other's eyes. 

"Don't you dare!" the both shouted at each other.

Troy let go of the bottle, but not before Gabriella kicked him in the crotch. "Oww!" they both said. Gabriella skidded across the ground while Troy sank to his knees holding his crotch, while crying out in pain. A lot of the kids had been watching their fight and cheered as Gabriella stood up victoriously and Troy crawled over to Chad. Chad helped him up and shook him mangled head.

"Dude. You were fighting over a bug spray bottle." He said pityingly.

"Can we please just sit as far away from her as possible?" he said with a grimace and glare as he looked in her direction. She caught his glare and smiled tauntingly in his direction before she sprayed toward him again. 

_"The freaking hot bitch!"_ he said in his mind. 

Somehow, Maria had missed it all.

* * *

Troy and Chad sat down in one of the circles with about 15 other kids and Sasha and Greg. Taylor, Rachel and Ryan sat with Maria in another group. Gabriella was with Ted and Jason. Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi and Katie were in the last group. Gabriella looked into the young faces about her. They were all boys except one. The first six she had seen that day were sitting here as well. They all clustered around one boy who looked completely comfortable with his surroundings. And with a certain devilish air. The Luke boy was not here but next to Maria and Gabriella felt keenly disappointed. Still the faces about her were sure to bring interest. All of them looked upon her since she had the marshmallows so she'd figured she would start.

"Hi guys my names Gabriella Montez and I am one of your counselors."She said confidently and cheerfully. 

Ted was confident as well although he stuttered at first. "Hi-hi. My names Ted and I am also one of your counselors." 

Jason was unusually attentive. "Hi. My names Jason and I'm one of your counselors." He said without fault. 

With The three counselors being done the boy whom all the other boys clustered around spoke next. Just looking at him you knew trouble would be brewing somewhere. He was taller than most of the kids with spiky brown hair and dark dark brown eyes. This was not the class clown but more like the camp prankster. He spoke very cockily almost in a normal voice though for his intimidating appearance. "I'm Robbie Shocker." He said almost as if he were saying, "I'm Elvis Presley" The cockiness in his voice was almost dangerous telling you he had a definitely evil mind for his young years. One after the other each of the boys near him introduced themselves. "I'm Jesse Edwards." said a thin beach blond with a smirkish smile. "I'm Anthony Rodriguez." said a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes. I'm Jason Smith." Said a boy with auburn hair and amber eyes. "I'm Roger Jackson." said an African American boy with a serious yet funny attitude. "I'm Brandon Lee." said a smart looking kid with black hair and gasses. 

Another boy outside the "Robbie group" spoke. He was tall and lanky with muscles and an over all bearing of an athlete. "I'm Chris Rossen." One small boy wearing a superman shirt said next, "Hi. My Names Alex Humbla and Superman rocks!" he said with a smile. "I'm Lance Masshew." He had red hair and blue eyes. The only girl was sitting next to him, clinging on to him. She looked very uncomfortable to be in this group sitting near all these boys, but she was thankful that Gabriella was nearby. She squeaked, "I'm Dance Masshew."

"Are you guys twins?" Jason asked them. They both nodded almost regretfully. 

"How did you get your name Dance? Was it because dancing runs in your family?" Ted asked curiously.

"No it was just because my daddy picked out Lance for Lance and Mom had to call me something that rhymed with Lance so she picked Dance because that was the first thing she thought of and she also believes we are somehow related very distantly to Elvis." Dance said, mousely quiet. 

"But Elvis was a singer." Gabriella said. 

"I know, but mom thinks that dancing and singing are the same thing." Dance squeaked out, slightly louder than before. _"Boy I was a sheltered kid before I met the computer but talk about sheltered parents!"_ Gabriella thought. The rest of the kids introduced themselves.The counselorsall smiled at them as Gabriella said, "Who's up for some smores?" All of them shouted "me" except for Robbie who sat there staring at Gabriella with his evil grin.

* * *

At the next fire sat Sharpay, Kelsi, Katie and Zeke. In this group sat 12 girls and three boys. Of the three boys that were there one was looking about ready to burst with curiosity while the other only stared at Sharpay with owl eyes. After the counselors had introduced themselves one girl spoke up. She was a brunette with highlights, a lot of makeup, designer clothes, a lot of jewelry, and a snotty attitude. "I'm Veronica Campbell." She said condescendingly to all. 

"I'm Elizabeth Angel." said a neat girl, very primly and with perfect ar-tic-u-lat-ion. She looked like she had never made a mistake in her life. All the kids went except for the overly eager one. He spoke up, well,eagerly, "Hi! I'm Kyle Flickson and why is this camp called michantecooli?" Katie answered that one.

"Mictlantecuhtli. Well, its part of an old legend that Maria told us but you guys, its kind of late. And it's a leetle scary." She whispered the last part. 

"Please tell us!" said a girl named Sara Lee Gonzalez. All the other kids whined in agreement. Katie looked to Zeke and Kelsi for confirmment and both nodded their heads. Katie quieted them down. 

"Ok a very very long time ago during the ancient Aztecs there lived a very evil and powerful God named Mictlantecuhtli. He ruled over the people tyrantly so that all of them obeyed his every order for fearif they didn't,being put to death. Mictlanteucuhtli was really a very small god but he had on a headdress of owl feathers that were magic and made him huge and fearful. See, an even longer time ago he had battled the Great Owl God who was the God of wisdom and peace and to whom all the Aztecs looked up to for counsel and comfort. But Mictlantecuhtli tricked the gentle bird, stealing hismagic feathers,and killed him. With his dying breath The Owl sent out many little owls to the Aztecs so his kindness to them would not be forgotten. Although Mictlantecuhtli was powerful he was afraid of the owls because they could conquer his one weakness. The owl feathers. Without them he would turn small again. So Mictlantecuhtli killed almost all the birds until only one was left. This owl was the smallest of all but he confronted Mictlantecuhtli. As he approached the huge god he flew by and with one fast sweep he knocked the headdress off of his head and Mictlantecuhtli became even smaller than the owl. Then the owl stretched out his wings until they became larger that the forest. He chased after Mictlanecuhtli all through the forest with his large wings following behind. All the Aztecs who huddled in fear could hear his agonizing screams. The owl flew after Mictlantecuhtli all through the forest until one day they disappeared forever. In this forest, they say is where they disappeared. The Aztecs never forgot the owl's wonderful kindness of freeing them from Mictlantecuhtli and named this lake The Great Owl Lake. And if you see an owl nearby you may hear the remnants of the blood curdling cry of Mictlantecuhtli whosome say, isstill running through this forest in terror." Katie finished spookily. 

All of the kids, even the counselors were silent for a minute. "Is that a true story?" Kyle asked skeptically. 

"Maybe." Katie smiled mysteriously. 

"If the one owl was the last owl how come there are owls today still if he was the last and disappeared?" Kyle asked.

"I guess he was really the second to last. Or third." Katie replied.

"Did the Aztecs really live in Wisconsin?" Kyle asked persistently. 

"Well, I'm not really sure Kyle but that is an excellent question." Katie said with a patient smile. 

"Were the Aztecs the one who made the blue cheese? Cuz I hate that stuff." Kyle said disgustedly. A lot of the other kids voiced their agreement, loudly. 

"Marshmallows, anyone?" Zeke shouted over them. 

"Yeah!" They yelled again, loudly.

* * *

The next fire with Troy, Chad, Sasha and Greg was an interesting sight. Chad looked strange because of his hair, Troy was sulking, Greg was looking very uncomfortable because of earlier scences, and Sasha was worrying about all three of them. So they all introduced themselves, Chad happily but with an electrified look, Troy grumpily, Greg quietly, and Sasha preoccupied. None of them stopped the kids from talking though. 

One black haired, green-eyed girl said, "Hi! I'm Grace Shuford!" One girl with an always present watery look in her blue eyes said, "I'm Misty Carmona." A boy with shaggy brown hair said, "Hi. My names Donald Kempler." A short boy with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes said, "My names Brian Vagle." 

After they all had finished introducing and started toasting their marshmallows a boy named Zachary Peters said to Troy excitedly, "That was so sweet when you were fighting that girl and she kicked your butt, I mean your crotch and then you fell over and just because you had been fighting for some bug spray. Awesome!" 

Him and the other boys laughed. Troy only growled. He looked to Greg for distraction. 

"Hey Greg could you go get some more wood for the fire, please?" Grey only nodded and backed away very quickly. But now the kids had turned to Chad.

"What's happened to your hair?" a girl named Chloe Stevenson asked him. 

He slowly touched it before answering. "I, I um, I, see uhh, a little earlier, I uhh, I mean me and Mr. Bolton or Troy we was, were, making the fires when Troy tripped over a log and dropped his sweater into my fire. But Troy had also fallen backwards and he blacked out. Then the sweater caught on fire and was lying on his leg. So I quickly put out thesweater and brought Troy away from the roaring blaze. Did I mention it was huge? Well I sacrificed part of my hair to save my friend here. And I also brought him to consciousness too." He said and looked at Troy patronizingly. Troy shook his head once again while Sasha smiled unawares.

* * *

That night also was heard the most high pitched scream that anyone had ever heard in Wisconsin at 9:00 coming from the bathrooms. Some say it was Mictlantecuhtli. Others know better. Another line was screamed as well. 

"My BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL HAIR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fortunately the kiddies were asleep.


	9. Living in a Life

**Hello. I had a nice Easter, how bout you guys? Well i had planned to do this chapter on Friday but didnt, then i swore to myself i would finish it on Saturday but i didnt, then i said "You are doing this on Sunday", but i didnt. Talk about indecisions. I had a great many revelations today as well. Like how the juccer sounds like the joker and thats just creepy. And also if someone from high school musical such as zac or vanessa, read my story, how awkwardly weird that would be. And also that i really don't like shopping to much. I saw these socks that had zac efron on them from HSM and i thought that was kinda weird. Very weird. I like HSm in my own little world but not being advertised in stores. It was just weird. SO this chapter is about Gabriellas past, a little. And the piano. SO please read and review and don't eat to much chocolate no matter how much you want to eat it, don't touch it!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning at Camp Mictlantecuhtli as Gabriella woke up. The sun wasn't up yet but there was a pearly light outside. It was 5:10 and she got up. She moved around quietly as she got dressed. She wore just a plain blue tee shirt with khaki shorts and a hat that said Fighting Irish. She walked towards the door and turned to glance upon the sleeping soundly girls. She grinned at Sharpay who was almost falling off her bed. She walked outside and blinked. It really was a beautiful camp. There were trees everywhere, flowers everywhere, green grass everywhere, clear blue water up ahead, clean heavenly air, and a clear, clean huge sky. It was so untouched by mankind. For now.

She walked towards the dining room but heard voices coming from the rec room. She walked in and found Ted and Ryan. They greeted her cheerfully although Ryan looked almost dead for sleep.

"Hey Brie." Ryan said and yawned.

"Morning Brie!" Ted said grinfully.

"Hey guys. You're up early." She said as she sat down with them.

"Well I woke up at 5 but he's been up," Ted pointed at Ryan. "Almost all night long." Ted turned to Ryan. "Dude, calm down. You don't even have your class today!" Ted said forcefully, shaking him. Ryan yawned again.

"I know, its just," Ryan yawned, again. "My mind wouldn't turn off. Its like it kept working and coming up with more ideas and thinking and also," his head nodded slowly. "I like blueberry pie." His head fell back against the chair and he started snoring very loudly.

"So you got any classes today Ted?" Gabriella asked him.

"Nope. I'm just helping Zeke in the kitchen really." He said. She gave him a pitying smile.

"Good luck." She mumbled slightly under her breath.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing, nothing." She smiled to herself.

"So what about you?" he asked her.

"Well today I have a music class," she said carelessly. "And I have to help with sports activities and later put the kids to bed with piano." She said lightly and started playing an imaginary piano nimbly.

"You know I think I've heard you play before in college. You were the Gabriella Montez right?" he asked stupidly, for Ted.

"Uhh, well yeah." She said laughing.

He stared at her in awe. "Wow. It never occurred to me until now. Can I have your autograph?" he asked jokingly.

"No!" she said laughing. After her gigglings had subsided she asked over Ryan's snores, "So did you get your camera working?" She looked at him with a grin.

"Yeah Katie showed me. She really knows how to work it. She's pretty cool." He started off into the distance. He glanced at Gabriella for a second. "And smart too!" He quickly covered up.

"Surrreee." She slurred.

"Well she is!" he said defensively.

"Well I know but,..." she smiled and stared at Ryan for a second. "You know we should probably wake up Ryan and get going. It's almost 5:30." Gabriella said.

"I have the perfect solution." Ted grinned evilly.

Gabriella said, "Don't be to mean. I have seen the poor boy woken up cruelly many times by his oh so loving sister." Ted poked Ryan hard in the Adams Apple and he lurched forward with a start.

"I didn't do it! Mommy!" he called out dazedly. He blinked and said, "Hi guys. Umm why am I not in my bed and why am I in the rec room?" he asked confusedly staring around.

"You slept walked. You actually walked into the lake but we saved you. Its actually 10:00 right now and unless you get to the mess hall right now Maria is gonna fire you. And no paycheck!" Ted teased him. Ryan ran out of the room with Ted and Gabriella following behind laughing.

* * *

THe morning rolled along pleasantly up to 9:00. Gabriella was going off to start her music class with thirty children in it when she bumped in someone.

"Oops sorry. But hey what are you doing out here?" she asked the little person. Then she saw it was Luke who had a friendly smile on his face.

"Maria wanted to see me before the music class. My names Luke. Wait, are you the music teacher?" he asked.

"Yep. That's me. So I hope you're ready to do something fun with music!" she said enthusiastically.

"Yeah I like music. I play the piano." He said proudly.

"Really? How long have you been playing?" she asked him.

" Since I was 7 so 5 years now." He said thoughtfully.

"Wait, you're 12?" She asked in amazement looking down at the small person before her.

"Yeah. But Maria's waiting for me. Bye!" he said with another friendly smile full of warmth that came from his deep gray eyes. He walked toward the post office. She stared after him. _"Who the heck is this kid?"_

* * *

Gabriella's class went very smoothly due to the control she had over the kids. She talked to them friendly and gave instructions carefully. They had all made instruments from recycalbles. Most of them were weak guitarish type boxes or tin drums but others were more creative. One kid had actually made a flute. It didn't work but it looked good. Another made cymbals. So far though, camp with the kids was going ok for Gabriella. The kids filtered out of the art room and she walked casually over to the piano.

She was especially longing to play something, anything right now. She sat down and waited for total quiet. She touched the keys lovingly. A smile crept over her face. The piano was home for her. Security and contentment. Playing it was where she found an ecstasy, a joy. She could express anything that words couldn't say on the piano. Piano was what she lived for. It was her life and only love. She had been playing since she was five but only that one day when she was 13 did it become her only love and comfort.

Her hands still lingered over the keys, feeling a sense of content from just being near them. Suddenly chords came though her fingers. And energy that poured through her veins without her minds consent. She played the chords slowly letting the familiar tune release memories that only that song and two other things could bring back.

_"Hey Ella, listen to this song!" 13 year old Jamie had said. She and Gabriella were sitting boredly in Jamie's room listening to music on a hot summer day. It was lively upbeat and although the words were emotion and sad them music wasn't. It made you want to jump and dance. _

_"Oooh. I like it!" 10 year old Gabriella said excitedly. _

_"I know! Reminds me of every sad movie there is with rain in it." Jamie added. _

_"Yeah I guess. But it also has a happy ring to it." Gabriella insinuated. _

_"I know but there something really speical about it." Jamie said. _

_"Uh well its cool." Gabriella replied not really interpreting her sister's meaning._

_"OK, ok be quiet! I want to listen to the song and learn its name!" Jamie said quickly. They both quieted down and listened to the rest of the song._

Gabriella kept playing though her head was screaming for her to stop before she went to far. The song wouldn't leave. It was stuck in her head playing, playing. She just had to get it out or else she would lose it.

_"So Jam, watcha wearing to tonight's Scholastica Decathalon-a?" Gabriella asked her 14-year-old sister. She stepped up next to her sister who was in front of a mirror and compared them. Jamie was the thinnest girl she had ever seen. Thinner than even Gabriella. She had lighter brown eyes and hair. She had a lovely face that was delicate and soft. Gabriella thought that Jamie was prettier than the two but Jamie thought Gabriella was lovelier. She was also the same height as Gabriella. She seemed to have stopped growing while Gabriella was only getting taller. _

_"Well I was gonna wear something nice actually Ella," She said sarcastically. "Since I'm going out later with Brian. But what are you wearing to your concerto?" she asked banging imaginary air gracefully, copying Gabriella. _

_"Duh! It's a recital! And something nice I guess since I have too. And I thought I already told you. Brian is a dud!" she said teasingly. _

_"What? How dare you Gabriella Rose Montez!" Jamie said, pretending anger. _

_Gabriella skipped back to her room chipperly humming the song that she and Jamie loved so much. She opened her closet. Now, what to wear. She could wear a dress, but no, not in the mood. She scavenged through her closet and found a purple blouse and a black skirt. Then hanging behind her door was a white sweater. She quickly grabbed that and put her dressy outfit on. She then brushed her hair swiftly and put a white headband on and silver stud earrings. Clothes didn't matter much to Gabriella. Just slap them on and if Jamie approves, ok. She examined herself in the mirror._ "Yep looks fine to me. Let's go practice one more time." _She walked down the hall to go downstairs but Jamie pulled her into her room. _

_"Come-on Ella, just let me put a little makeup on you!" Jamie pleaded. _

_"NO! It's gross! Besides most of the time you say I don't need it!" Gabriella protested. _

_"But you'll look so pretty!" Jamie said. _

_"Girls its time to go!" a voice from below called. _

_"Coming mom!" they both shouted back. _

_"Come on Ella, a little mascara!" Jamie asked. _

_"Jamie no! Eww ewww ewww!!" She shouted loudly. But Jamie had already put it on her long lashes, a little clumsily since Gabriella was squirming. _

_"Don't touch it. See you look so pretty!" Jamie said and showed her to the mirror. Gabriella glanced skeptically with a pout face. "_

_I look the same." She growled. Jamie sighed and both went downstairs where their mom and dad, both dressed up, were waiting. _

_"Ok so you'll be going home with the Evans tonight, Ok Gabriella?" her mom told her. _

_"But mom I though you were coming to my recital to." She whined pleadingly. _

_"Gabriella, honey, this is a big night for Jamie. And don't worry we can see it on the Evans tape. Lucy was so helpful to take you home. And we have also heard you practice it many times." She replied somewhat preoccupied, fussing over Jamie. "Alright sweetie you ready?" she asked sentimentally at her first born. _

_Jamie glanced at Gabriella and said, "Yeah mom, but-" _

_"Now don't worry you'll do fine." Her mom cut in. _

_"She's right Jamie. You'll be fine as you always are." Jose Montez added reassuringly._

_They loaded into the minivan with Gabriella in the way back and Jamie in the front. Gabriella was seething. She loved her sister but there were times such as these that she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. She never really minded being overlooked by her parents with the small things. She could basically get a way with murder but when she wanted her parents to notice her, they were never there for her. They always ignored her and bothered Jamie about this homework, or this science fair or this boy. The reason she had started with piano was because she wanted her parent's attention. Her parents didn't care about her music. They most of the time thought it was annoying and loud. They thought she was annoying and loud most of the time. They didn't care about her interests, her classes, her life it seemed. _

_The younger was always supposed to be the favorite but then Jamie was the perfect obedient child. She was two grades ahead, straight A's, the perfect boyfriends, the perfect friends and was going to become a doctor just like her parents wanted her to do. Jamie was the always the center of attention but she really had no say in the matter. Neither did she try to speak in the matter. Gabriella couldn't stand how she never stood up for herself or her when Jamie talked to her parents. She was the complete opposite of Jamie. She was a rebel, always getting into trouble, saying the wrong things at the wrong times, a quick temper, and not perfect, but adequate grades. Almost everything she did was wrong while Jamie was always perfect. But amid all their differences Gabriella had the strongest bond with her sister. She was annoyed though with her right now. She was her sister after all! But no, Jamie had to be the perfect child, always obeying her parents and never questions their decisions. Gabriella was the only one who knew that Jamie loved art and that was what she wanted to be. But no. Jamie had to be perfect, always going along with her parent's ideas._

_Gabriella only desperately wanted to make her parents proud of her for once, instead of being though a nuisance or not thought of at all. But how could you make someone proud of you when they didn't even come to be made proud of? But then, Jamie was always proud of everything she did. She made it to all the concerts that she could and supported everything her little sister did. She encouraged Gabriella to always try new things and to challenge herself. For that Gabriella was grateful. But then Jamie never supported her own wants. She had never let her parents down. _

_In her own secret mind, one that had not even completely revealed itself to Gabriella, Jamie wished, for just one day, she could be free. She wished she could just scream out loud like Gabriella did when listening to her music. She wished she could sneak out and go to the movies with Josh who actually wasn't a dud. She wished she could tell her parents she did not want to be a doctor. She wanted to be crazy. She wanted to be fun all the time, with everyone and not just Gabriella. But most of all she wanted freedom. Freedom was such a lovely word. Free to do whatever you wanted. Free to be what you wanted to be. But then Jamie never had that strength or spirit Gabriella had. _

_In so many ways did she envy her sister. But Jamie was already perfect so why did she need freedom? But freedom was what she yearned for while Gabriella yearned for attention. Just one day. She so envied her sisters popularity, spoiling and attention! But she was the ignored, so why would her parents all of a sudden start paying attention to her? Gabriella and Jamie both envied each other, they both were annoyed with their ignorant parents, but most importantly, they both loved each other. Without each other they had no one to confide in. No one to laugh with or cry with. They were all they really had to hang on to. Without Gabriella, Jamie had no strength or courage. And without Jamie, Gabriella had no love._

Gabriella stopped immediately, her head aching with a vengeance. She banged her hands on the piano before laying her head on it.

* * *

There was a ball bouncing on the basketball court. A solitary beat with a hollow echo followed by a screeching of sneakers and a swish. Troy was shooting some hoops before the sports class started in a little while. It was more like any-kind-of-game-or-sport class so they'd probably do something easy today. Basketball was hard to do with sixty kids. Just because he was one of the best didn't mean he could teach sixty kids how to play in one day. Life wasn't that simple. It didn't take an idiot to figure something like that out.

Troy was a reasonable guy but he also had an understanding for things that others didn't have. He would actually think about something or someone before he determined the answer or judged. That was why he was always right. He had to be. Troy was always right, but things didn't always go his way. Taking the bug spray incident he kept contemplating on what kind of a person could have come up with the word idiot, if he wasn't a genius? Idiots made swearwords, but idiot was a very special word. Had a certain plain, idiotic ring to it. He was feeling even more so of an idiot right now, thinking about the word, idiot.

He hit the backboard way to the right and missed. If you knew Troy really well, like Chad or his dad, you could tell how he felt by how he was shooting. That was usually how he expressed himself. When he was distracted he shot the rim and it bounced back to him, usually in his face. If he was feeling stupid, as he was now, he hit the backward either way to the left or right. If he was sad he shot effortlessly usually not even coming close. If he was excited he made shots that bounced off the backboard. If he was happy he did shots that went round and round the rim before sinking in. If he was being his normal cocky self he did shots that swished through. If he was mad though he made it every time. No matter what. He just always did. But however he was feeling the game day, he made it every time and was the best.

That was how he was. That was how he taught himself to be like.

Basketball was his life. Basketball he saw, smelled, heard, touched, and thought of. He lived basketball. But for one strange reason, he could not tell, no matter how hard he thought, why he lived basketball.


	10. Newtons Laws

**Prepare yourselves. I'm about to complain about reviews. Which isn't necessarily my business since it's your choice but i would like, more. LIke even just one a chapter would be nice! Last time there were none. Sob. But i can look from the bad side which would be you all hated it and wouldn't comment. Or the bright side would be you all loved it so much you were speechless. I'm more thinking though that it was somewhere in the middle where you felt no need to review. You tell me! Well, anyway this chapter has more talking in it than the last one and many more conflicts as well. :) SO if you would like to make my day you could review. If you really don't want to than you don't have to. But i would like you to. But i giveth you free will. Well more like God did. Yeah so please enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriella was heading over early to the basketball courts to do something to distract herself. But she saw more distraction then she wanted. _He_, was looming ahead. She ran to the woods to hide behind a tree so as not to encounter, _him_. _He_ didn't see her as she peeked behind the tree, spying. God, he was perfect. Perfect form, face, perfect life it seemed. On top of the world with people obeying his every wish. Everyone at college did love him because he was so powerful and popular. He never had any problems. For that reason she did envy him. She didn't know that he did have a problem: her.

_"Wow he really is so much more amazing in life. And hot. And indescribable. And I am totally getting away with myself! Girl, examine the facts! You are working, he is on top of the world while you only play the piano, he already has a girlfriend, you know he is a jerk, you intensely passionately dislike him and he would never want you as a girlfriend! And plus you are strong? Right? And you don't want him. You so do not definitely want him. Right? Remember all past incidents that rankle in your very soul, all because of him. Him!"_ She sighed in frustration. She stared at him again and heaped curses of diseases, poverty and all means of life destroying crises upon him. _"God, God! Why did you have to make him so god damn perfect!"_ As she continued to spy on him Chad approached him. They started to talk but Gabriella was out of earshot. With one last look on him, she left discreetly.

Troy also left to go get something and Chad was alone. So alone. The wind whispered around him warning him, but he ignored it. The ball ran away from him to the woods but he did not interpret its meaning. He retrieve the ball and heard a bird call something sounding like "Go!Go!" He ignored its call and went back to shooting alone. So obviously alone and the perfect target. He was wearing red after all! A group of kids walked up to him as he was shooting. It was the Robbie group. The ambled up casually, but with too much innocence. Chad swished another ball through the net and as he grabbed the ball he turned to the kids.

"Hey, well guys, you are a little early but you can shoot some hoops if you want." He handed the ball to Roger while Robbie looked towards Jessie. He nodded with superiority and then looked up at Chad with dark eyes.

"Are you Chad Danforth who plays for University of Albuquerque Redhawks?? Jessie asked, feigning curiosity and innocence.

"Uh yeah." Chad said uncertainly. Jesse gasped and pulled him aside as the other boys began to shoot some hoops. And something else.

"My dad went to U of A and he loves the basketball team. Could I get an autograph from you for him?" he asked holding out pen and paper shyly. Chad was pleasantly surprised that someone was asking for an autograph from him and not Troy.

_"Sweetness."_ He wrote it down with a grin. Jessie gave an overexaggered gasp and exclaimed a thank you while the boys snickered behind him quietly, busy.

Jesse asked innocently again, "Could Brandon take a picture of you as well? One of you shooting a basket? Please??"

"Sure. Why not?" Chad said smiling. This was great. A kid actually loved him. Wow. This was happiness. Jesse was smiling hugely with a certain mischievous glint as Robbie handed the ball to Chad with an equally mischievous smirk. Brandon stood to the side with a very knowing glance. Chad got in position to shoot and had an enormous smile on his face. Life was good. Maybe this camp wouldn't be so bad. He didn't dribble but just shot. After he shot the ball he was very surprised to see that nothing went in the net. Wait, where was the ball? It just disappeared! He circled around surprised as Brandon was snapping away and the boys were laughing hysterically. He lifted his hand to scratch his head and found a very large round object in the way. His eyes widened. Jesse shouted through his practically tearful laughter, "My dad will love these pictures!"

The boys howled even louder as Chad said in helpless anger, "Guys this is not funny!" The kept laughing raucously. Then without warning 54 more kids approached with Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Rachel, Katie, Greg, Ryan, Jason and Kelsi. Chad quickly pulled his hand behind his back and hid any other noticeable anger. He slightly blushed though as the kids kept laughing at him hiding the ball behind his back. "You guys are all in big trouble!" Chad hissed at them all. He glared at them all until the quieted down to smiles. Gabriella was the first to approach him.

"Hey." She said nicely.

"Hey umm Brie could I talk to you for a second?" he asked slowly but pleadingly. She looked at him confusedly for a second. "Away from here?" he asked glancing worriedly about the others.

"Ok." She said unsure. He walked backwards towards the woods with his hand still behind his back. Troy stared after then with narrowed eyes.

"Ok, Chad what's with-" she started.

"Ok I need two things. First you're gonna have to tell Troy or someone that those six boys need to be punished for disrespect for their counselor and could you please help me with this?!" he asked frustratingly pulling his hand out from behind his back, holding the basketball towards her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Chad, it's a basketball." She said. He suddenly turned the basketball over to let it go but it stuck fast to his hand.

"What did they do??" she asked in alarm as she tried to pull it off. She was unsuccessful and Chad howled painfully.

"They put some glue on my ball!" he stated obviously.

"Chad, I think its super glue." Gabriella said slowly looking at his hand attached stubbornly to the basketball.

"But I need a hand for this job! I need one for my life and this is my favorite basketball." He whimpered. She pulled once more with no successful result.

"We're gonna need something else for this. Taylor!" she called her over. Chad looked disapprovingly upon Taylor who only seemed to be there when he was made a complete fool of.

"What's up?" she asked Gabriella and glancing at Chad. Gabriella only lifted Chad's arm to show that the ball still clung to his hand.

"Oh." She said softly. Chad crossed his arms while he glowered at Taylor. The effect was somewhat bizarre.

"So what? Ya gonna call me Einstein again?" he snapped.

"Lets go Newton." She said resolutely pulling him by the basketball towards the post office.

"What does another genius have to do with this?" he squawked in pain and surprise by her pulling.

"It's his 4th unwritten law. Whatever is stuck can be unstuck with an equal and opposite force." She said hurrying him along. Gabriella only heard Chad from the distance now.

"I thought it was whatever you eat comes in one end and out the other." He said.

"Chad!" she shouted at him. Gabriella smiled at them before turning to a more unpleasant task. She walked toward him. Uh oh. There was the first class smirk.

"Umm Robbie, Jesse, Roger, Anthony, Brandon, and Jason need to be detained after class." She said uncertainly but with a cold voice.

"What for?" he asked unconcernedly staring down at her.

"They glued a ball to Chad's hand." She looked up with an equally opposite stare. He still looked down at her with an unconcerned smirk. "With super glue dude!" she exclaimed throwing out her arms.

"Your problem, not mine Gabi." He said with the famous smirk and walked away to group the kids together. She stared after him open-mouthed. She quickly clenched her teeth and moved toward Rachel.

"Hey so Brie we're gonna do kickball today and," she paused looking at Gabriella curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"He is just so...!!" she sputtered at a loss for words.

"Brie are you ok? Who is so...!?" Rachel said laying a hand on her shoulder. Gabriella sighed but became more composed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sometimes though..." she stifled a laugh that came to her throat unexpectedly. She made it go back to where it came from and became utterly serious again. "Newton is such a weird guy." She said. Rachel was staring at her very strangely now. Gabriella looked at Rachel impulsively and exclaimed, "I mean talk about his 4th rule! So umm weird." She said and stared at Troy again. Rachel was getting a little weirded out by her sudden mood swings.

"Ok Brie look you can go take a break if you are not feeling well. Really. You can." She said earnestly. Gabriella had just come back to earth again after having zoned out for a second.

"No Rachel, I'm sorry. I'm fine. Really. I have never felt better ever." She said seriously, back to her normal self.

"Ok. If you are sure." Rachel said unsure.

"Yes. I am so fine!" she said wearily.

Rachel nodded a little slowly and they both walked over to the other counselors. _"Whatever is stuck like a thorn in your side can be unstuck with an equal and opposite force. God Newton!"_ She herself was getting weirded out by her mood swings. This was definitely something she had not experienced before. _"It's just because of the first day. You shall be fine."_ She shook her head vehemently. Very tough first day.

After sports-or-any-game-that-has-to-do-with-outside was done Gabriella had brought the boys under custody and spoken to them. She spoke kind but firm words. Counselors were not to be disrespected and they were not allowed to handle the super glue without supervision.

"But I already have great vision." Jason said confusedly. Gabriella rolled her eyes but explained patiently. "Oh." Jason said and went back to pouting.

They were let off very easily this time but with a warning. After her speech the super glue was confiscated and she hoped that penitent hearts would result. "Understand?" she said sternly. They however didn't seem thoroughly moved. They all shook their heads sullenly. As they left Robbie turned around and gave her an especially mysterious smirk that made her shiver.

* * *

Three hours later Sharpays fashion class was starting. Sharpay was extremely excited but also very calm for her, which resulted in her manner changing very quickly, along with her voice. Taylor and Katie were helping her as well. As all the girls were entering the room Ted also entered with two young people. He beckoned over Sharpay. She walked over to see two boys standing beside him. One with a creative spark and the other with ginourmous eyes.

Ted said softly to Sharpay, "Sharpay, umm, well Trent and Connor would like to be in this class." Ted was rather uncertain and felt very out of place with all these little girls surrounding him.

"They want to be in my fashion class?" Sharpay asked incredulously with confusion. Both the boys nodded their heads, Trent with a big smile and Connor with eyes full of awe.

"Yeah they do." Ted added.

"Umm, is this ok with Maria?" Sharpay said unsurely.

"Yeah I asked her and she said it was ok if they really wanted to do it and if you were willing to." Ted said in a cracked whisper. Sharpay looked sweetly at the boys and bent down to their height.

"You guys can be in my class but you have to stick with it," All of a sudden her demeanor changed to a thundercloud with a dark dangerous voice. "and behave!" she barked with very scary eyes. Trent nodded swiftly with and even bigger smile and Connor nodded with even bigger eyes. "Ok." She said sweetly again with a smile as she led them over to a table. Ted looked at her with eyebrow raised then looked over to Katie. Katie shrugged as if no big deal. Ted left and the class started.

"Ok guys just for an introduction in case you don't know I'm Sharpay, that's Katie and that is Taylor. This is a fashion class. So I hope you all know what you're in for. This is not a talent class. This is an expressive art where you have to be creative and yourself. You have to be funky yet subtle. You have to be cool and comfortable. Fashion isn't just an art. It's a statement. You have to bring yourself into your creations and imagine. Today, we shall start it off easy. We will just be drawing. You don't have to draw perfectly but use your imagination and lots of colors. If you want to. You don't have to use colors. Proceed." She nodded at Katie and Taylor to hand out the paper.

The class was going perfectly until one girl burst out crying. All the others girls around her rolled their eyes. Katie and Taylor ran over to her since Sharpay was deep in discussion with Trent. "Misty, what's wrong?" Taylor asked in a caring tone.

"My paper has a hole in it!" she bawled.

"Well you can start another one." Katie offered helpfully.

"No! This one was perfect and I was erasing so carefully until it just ripped!" she wailed.

"Well Newton's 5th unwritten law is a dud. What you erase can be erased. Get it?" Taylor said laughing. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Misty you're just gonna have to start over! You can't get things perfect every time!" she exclaimed and handed her a new paper.

"Well I guess I could try. But it won't be as good." She sniffed. Katie and Taylor walked away with Taylor still smiling hugely.

"Taylor please stop with the unwritten laws of Newton!" Katie exclaimed under her breath.

"Sorry! I just get a kick out of him." Taylor said with a grin. Taylor wasn't sure if she was talking about Newton or Chad.

* * *

That night Gabriella walked to the art room to play taps to complete the day. The first day. It was only the first day! An eternity of weeks stretched ahead. Her head was swimming of all the new kids she had met today that she hadn't met before. Brats, nice ones, quiet ones, sucking up ones, and, scary ones. Something about Robbie told her to be careful about him. But then she thought of Luke. She had talked to Luke later that day and she found him to be one of the sweetest kids she had ever met. Sord of like he really grew on you, but in a good way. It was like he never said a mean word about anyone but also had a funny cleverness about him. He wasn't shy but had a respect for almost everyone while at the same time, was a fun kid. She had never grown to like a kid so much over the span of 24 hours.

Then like a particularly unripe lemon in her mouth her thoughts soured. She also knew what it was like to grow to dislike a person so much over two days. Troy had been acutely annoying to her all day, unexpectedly giving her a sharp little jab here, a nice insult there. "Hey Gabi lets not try to trip over our feet, shall we?" "Nice foul, so can you please score some points now?" "Tsk, Tsk Gabi, can you please hurry up? The kids would like some food too." She had ignored him at the time but now his comments were smarting. They were so stupid but they still stung. Why was he being such a jerk? _"All I did was spray a little bug spray at him! Gosh! He acts like I'm an annoyance, to him! But that's what I expected to get from a jerk. Annoying!"_

Although he continued to be a pain in the butt she had to ignore him. She had to set a good example for the kids. She wanted the kids to obey, accept and like her. She wanted them to want to obey and like her. She sighed frustratingly. She just had to ignore him. But that in it self was hard since she was not a person to be silent when struck at. But ignoring him would make him mad. Seeing her mad only gave him the satisfaction. She wouldn't give it to him. Not without a fight. She smiled confidently as she entered the art room. She went over to the piano. She checked to see that it was connected to the loud speakers outside near the cabins. Then she slowly, soothingly played the few simple notes that made up taps. _"Day is done and over."_ She smiled.

She turned off the speakers and as she was walking by she looked at the piano again. Surely, no one would care or hear for that matter if she played just one more song? For practice, since she would be away from a piano practically all summer anyway. She ran over to the huge instrument without hesitation and sat down. She found it very amazing how quickly she forgave the piano when earlier it had betrayed her with, her memories. Instead of dwelling on these thoughts her fingers struck the keys with a soft haunting song that echoed through the still room. Sweet, mysterious notes that reached Troy who had just reached the room to lock it up. He was amazed at her skill. He had never heard something so beautiful or how she just made it perfect by bringing a certain emotion into the piano that made it sound, so amazing. He stood stuck to the spot outside the room, listening to the music, wishing it could go on forever. It put him under a spell that made him only listen to her in awe. After she finished he stood for a second still in wonder over the magic she had just wove over him. But he quickly snapped himself out of the trance and opened the door.

"Can you get out of here? I got a camp to close." He said rudely. She glared at him but said nothing as she walked down the stage and across the floor. Ignoring was what she chose and ignoring, it would be. As she was walking by all Troy could think about was that spell she had put him under. It made him so vulnerable that it scared him to think that this, girl, would even try to do that to him. He grabbed her roughly on the arm and she looked at him. Her eyes were fearless but hollow. She seemed to be searching for something desperately, something to make her life complete. They were as haunted as the song she had just played. He softened his grip as he stared into her eyes.

"Goodnight Gabi." He said in a mocking tone. He had said much less than what he wanted to, but those eyes had killed him. Those were they eyes that saw her soul. He had seen them.

Gabriella chided herself for letting her guard down before Troy Bolton. She quickly blinked and her old set of fiery unmoving eyes appeared. She pulled as roughly away as he had grabbed and gave him a curt nod. She walked away as he stared after her. Troy shook himself and locked the door forcefully. Gabriella was shaking her head as she walked along. _"God Newton, you suck!"_

* * *


	11. I Know that You Know

**Hey, new chapter! Whoopee! Ok so I know all of you are waiting for the inevitable destiny of Troy and Gabriella getting together but you must be patient. I cannot have them from hating each other to liking each other, that would be weird. They don't really hate each other in this chapter either. This is my longest chapter yet too! SO please R and R and i will shut up now.**

* * *

The first week flew by. Their classes went by pretty well too. Kelsi's creative writing class was a success except for she had been really nervous at first. Ted's science class had been a hit with all the kids because of the cool science exploding experiments they had done. Ryan's class for TV was a favorite too because the kids loved to make movies with puppets and such stuff. Zeke had a cooking class every day at lunchtime and although the kids were very slow, he handled the class patiently and lunchtime always proved to be a very delicious meal. Sharpay's fashion class proved to be a hit for all the girls and the two boys. The kids were enthusiastic about Sasha's and Taylor's arts and crafts class. Rachel's nature walks and talks were always very interesting and most of the kids paid attention the whole way through. Gabriella had had a casting call for the roles in the play which all the kids were forced to do, no matter what small part they had. The sports activities was one of the kids favorites since they always seemed to be full of endless energy. Katie's engineering class although misjudged by the kids at first was one they liked too. Really everything had gone, almost perfectly.

There had been, just certain things. The Robbie Posse had struck at many people, many places everyday. Little or big pranks that were almost harmless but nonetheless definitely needed attention. Maria and all the counselors had spoken to them each at various times about the offending prank. They would listen half-heartedly and leave to plan another attack. They had taken away privileges for going to activities, time outs in the already growing infamous tree house, and they had even tried separating them. But nothing really seemed to work. They were all extremely loyal to Robbie, whenever. He kept looking upon all the counselors with narrowed eyes and a superior smirk almost as if saying, "You are my next victim. Beware. You will never expect it." They thought about all the previous days full of action, drama and lots of trouble.

They were all sitting in the basement talking about the week, making resolutions, considering problems, complaining about problems, and reminiscing funny or terrible moments. It was 9:00 Saturday and the kids had been put to bed earlier today since yesterday was movie night. They were mainly complaining about Robbie and his 5 partners in crime.

"What is with those kids? Its like they can't go one minute without terrorizing the camp!" Sharpay lamented.

"When he looked at me, I felt like I had received a death wish." Chad said and looked at his hand that still had some remnants of super glue.

"It was pretty evil when the switched my contacts with Kelsi's." Katie added with a grimace at the memory. She had been the unfortunate one to notice first.

"What do they have against us anyway?" Ted asked regretting ever having suggested having a science class, when they practically set the dining room on fire.

"They don't take no for an answer. All of us have talked to them this week and have they once obeyed us? No!" Sasha said fiercly remembering all her pencils they had stuck outside in the dirt, flowers sticking in their broken ends. Weird? No. Twisted? Yes.

"They aren't even harmless pranks. They're like, malicious." Greg said shuddering, remembering his hair full of gum, lovingly chewed and placed in his baseball cap.

"They are not civilized." Zeke said indignantly having lost all respect for them when they dumped worms in his perfect noodles.

"They aren't really nice for twelve year olds." Jason said remembering when they put an article in the camp newspaper about him being portrayed as the garbage man. He hadn't really forgiven Ryan for that either.

"And consider the other kids! They tyrannize over them! Whatever they say goes and they'll do pranks on them too!" Taylor exclaimed. She would never forget all those mean pranks that they had done on Chad, who seemed to be their easiest target. She had let him and Chad off of their agreement generously, of which they were both frankly relieved.

"I couldn't believe they put all those frogs in the girls bathroom! That is so gross!" Rachel said disgustedly. Stealing frogs from their homes and leaving them frightened and alone in a room they had never been in was so cruel.

"They control the newspaper! And everything else too!" Ryan said passionately. He couldn't stand how they took over the newspaper when he was supposed to be in charge. They were just little kids after all.

"For one second you think they'll be nice then bam! Just as should be expected they have struck again!" Kelsi said cringing crimson remembering their excellently written paragraphs with some very insulting remarks toward her. They were smart too!

"Umm, They didn't do anything to me." Troy said. They all stared at him except Gabriella who was staring into the air thoughtfully.

"Did you make a deal with the devil?" Chad asked suspiciously. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Actually no. Perhaps I have very nice control over them." Troy said with a smirk and everyone else rolled their eyes at him.

"Robbie keeps giving me these weird looks. Like these evil looks." Gabriella said with another thoughtful glance at the others around her.

"Beware. You are the next target, Brie." Chad said in a creepy voice and huge eyes pulling his sweater over his hair to give him the appearance of an old hag. Taylor punched him in the arm. "Oww!" he said dropping the sweater. Everyone laughed.

"You know, I am so glad though that Maria has been here. All of the kids listen to her, even the bad ones, mostly." Taylor pointed out.

"I know! She always knows what to do! But she should after all cause she's in charge but its comforting that we can always go to her for help." Kelsi said earnestly.

"Sometimes its too late to go for help." Chad muttered rubbing his arm and Greg and Zeke both nodded their heads with him.

"True. But we can go for help afterwards. And you gotta admit, we really don't know that much about taking care of kids." Ted said.

"You guys are so right! They do listen to her and not us! Why is that?" Gabriella burst out in sudden frustration.

"Because they know we're not experienced. They know how vulnerable we are and how lacking we are of knowledge and experience. They know more than we do." Troy said coolly, staring into the air thoughtfully. Gabriella looked at him. He looked back at her with a victorious smirk and glare. She only replied with a frosty glare. All the others sighed inwardly knowing how Gabriella and Troy felt about each other.

Over the past week they had seen and heard them giving each other a lot of back stabs and insults in the other's presence or not. The tried not to do it as much with the kids but would complain about the other to the other counselors. They both couldn't stand the other at all. The problem was that they were working together everyday, in almost everything. They argued over everything no matter how small. They had no idea why the other disliked the other. They both seemed so alike in that they both could take control over things very well, had a temper, and were leaders. But they both couldn't handle the other either. So when they insulted the other in front of the counselors, the teenagers felt very uncomfortable since Troy and Gabriella were like the head counselors and told them what to do and gave them advice. They were supposed to be the perfect ones when in kindergarten the teachers had to set the perfect example. They felt a little awkward when they started to backstab the other and usually remained silent.

"Ehemm, so who's up for a movie?" Zeke said trying to break the tension between the two.

They both broke the stare and looked at Zeke, barking at them same time, "I am." They glared at each other again. Chad stood up.

"Hey umm I have a good one! How about Lord of the Rings. Two? Guys?" He said to Troy and Gabriella who continued to stare daggers at the other.

"Great." They both said at the same time once again.

"What about the extended version?" Chad said hopefully holding the movie in his hand.

"Isn't that the one that's four hours long Chad?" Greg said rubbing his eyes.

"Yes! I love LOTR! Please can we watch it?" Taylor said looking at Troy and Gabriella's glare that seemed to shine like a beacon.

"Fine!" The both exclaimed. Another silence among the group broke loose.

"Uh well its four hours. Do you think we could stay up?" Jason said not to be left out of helping everyone else.

"I can stay up for any movie. I've stayed up whole nights without any sleep watching movies and it not affecting me." Gabriella said to no one in particular though everyone knew it was meant for Troy. She had almost challenged him when she said it in that tone of voice. Troy glared back at her.

"I can watch movies all night long whenever I want, for days on end." He retorted back at her still matching her equally vehement gaze. They both grabbed a pillow and stomped over to in front of the TV and sat down next to each other. Chad knew that unrelenting frown while Sharpay only knew to well her stubborn gaze. Another five seconds of tense silence passed.

"Chad!" They both shouted at the same time, turning their heads to face him, waiting for him to start the movie.

"Oh." He stuttered and nearly dropped the dvd. He quickly caught it but fumbled it again, bouncing from hand to hand, then flying out of his hands and sliding right in between Gabriella and Troy. They gave each other murderous glances and grabbed for control. They pulled for the dvd and victory over the other.

"Give it to me!" she shouted.

"No! Let me put the damn dvd in!" he shouted back at her. He pulled so hard that she toppled onto his stomach still pulling roughly for the Lord of the Rings. She pulled in every direction, sideways, diagonally and up but he wouldn't let go. Suddenly he gave in a little and the tables were turned as Troy tumbled upon Gabriella.

"Get off of me!" she screamed bloody murder. She squirmed violently to get him off of her while still clinging to the movie. He jumped up quickly of her stomach and pulled the case up. He pulled so forcefully that she was pulled up as well. Now they were standing apart from each other very similar to the bug spray incident.

"Let it go!" She screamed.

"Never!" he roared back. The others were sitting very awkwardly around the two wondering what to do and thinking oh how awkward this is? Chad was looking at them in terror and quickly jumped at the dvd. He grabbed the dvd from the side since they were pulling from the ends and shouted at them, "You guys are gonna kill my dvd!"

Troy and Gabriella suddenly sided with the other and fought for it from Chad. "Let go Chad!" They shrieked.

"Someone help me with these crazy people!" Chad yelled. Taylor jumped up and pulled at the dvd with him. Now Chad and Taylor were pulling against Troy and Gabriella while Taylor was screeching at them, "You guys need to get a grip! Let go!"

"NO! You let go!" They both shouted back and pulling even harder.

"God you two are stupid! Let go! Somebody help! Call the police! HELP!" Chad screamed in horror, seeing his LOTR special edition dvd being pulled apart before his very eyes. All the others joined in and helped Taylor and Chad by grabbed onto an ungrabbed part of the dvd or a person. They were all screaming at Troy and Gabriella, "Let go you stupid freaking idiots! Let go!" while Troy and Gabriella only shouted back the louder, "No You let go! You let go!!"

They were a real sight now. A large group on one side screaming at the other to let go and a smaller furious force on the other side exclaiming loudly their protest. The small dvd was becoming increasingly slippery with so many hands gripping it and the room becoming hotter. It suddenly flew free of their hands to the other side of the room. They would've chased right after it immediately, if a voice had not spoken.

"Guys are you alright? I heard a lot of noise and shouting." Maria said peering at the fourteen teenagers before her, all tousled, panting and standing stock-still. She was wearing pajamas and a robe and looked as though she had been woken up. Gabriella and Troy both stepped forward.

"We're fine. Umm well you see we were picking out a movie and Chad was putting it in and, and he..." Gabriella faltered.

"And he had some trouble putting it in cause you know electronics has never been Chad's thing and the screen started going all weird and he started screaming and freaking us out. We're fine now though!" Troy said quickly. Maria nodded slowly still staring at the teenagers.

"Ok. Well please try to be quieter and get a little sleep. You need to wake at 6:30 tomorrow. Goodnight."

She said with a weary smile and walked up the stairs. Chad had slid over to where his dvd was cautiously as they all waited for the glorious sound of the door clicking. Maria though was taking her time. Troy and Gabriella were against each other again and giving each other death like glares. Chad was almost able to grab his dvd when the door clicked. Everyone jumped for the dvd and Chad swiped it first and turned around to face Gabriella and Troy lunging at him.

"You guys seriously need to take a chill pill and calm down and stop fighting. This is stupid. And this is MY dvd. Not yours. Not yours! You are not allowed to touch! Its mine! Mine!" he said screaming the last part in desperate terror. But a persistent fire burned in their eyes and they looked possessed.

"Chad, give me the dvd." Troy said in a dangerously low voice. Chad started screaming and ran from the two who raced after him. The ran around the room with Chad holding onto the dvd and glancing behind them in terror. The others started to chase too and caught up with Troy and Gabriella. The boys pounced on Troy and the girls grabbed Gabriella. Both Gabriella and Troy struggled violently as the carried them both across the room and threw them on the couch. After they dumped them on it they surrounded all sides of it to prevent escape. They looked at them sternly. Chad was panting standing on top of a couch nearby clutching the dvd close to his heart.

"You guys are gonna stop fighting, now, and sit still and watch the movie or else we shall tie you up. Understand? Whatever arguing you two have between you two is between you two and we wish you would keep it between you two! You don't have to take it out on us or give Chad a nervous breakdown! We just want to watch a movie peacefully and not see a death or glory match between two of our friends over a Lord of the Rings dvd! I know this weeks been a lot of stress but chill! Understand?" Zeke asked them sternly. Gabriella and Troy both crossed their arms and stared ahead, pouting looking like two-year-olds that didn't get their way. Everyone sighed and sat down. Chad was still crouching on the couch clutching the dvd with a terrified look.

Slowly Troy and Gabriella turned their heads to give Chad a possessed angry glare. Chad was even more frightened now and cowered under their superior fiery eyes. Someone touched him and he fell off the couch in fear. He cautiously looked over the edge of the couch to see Sharpay holding out a hand.

"Chad you can put the movie in now." She said. Chad stared at her in fear and stupidity.

"Chad? Do-you-want-me-to-put-it-in?" she asked him slowly pronunciating the words to make sure he understood.

"No-ooo-o," he stuttered backing away still holding onto the dvd as if it were gold. He stood up clumsily with both Troy and Gabriella following him with their eyes. He clutched the dvd even closer so that they couldn't somehow take it away with those scary eyes. This was real terror.

He had never witnessed Troy like this. He got so mad over everything with Gabriella, with everything! And Troy never got mad easily, especially with girls. But worst of all they were taking their stupid anger on him and he had never felt such creepy stares that seemed to be boring into him. He couldn't think. He couldn't act. He just wanted to run. _"Chad its just Troy. And Gabriella. Just Troy and Gabriella. But they look like they want to kill me. They probably could to. But He's your best friend! He wouldn't do that. I think. God, they should just like get married cause they are so creepy and have creepy children and I'll be the weird uncle when I visit because I can't say anything, do anything except stutter, run like crazy and pee my pants. Help me!"_ Chad faced the TV with a nervous swallow. He still could feel the impenetrable stares on his back and he shakingly opened the dvd disc holder. Then he opened up the special edition LOTR and took out the disc, sweating and wobbling in fear. He clattered it in slowly then shoved the thing into the dvd, turned on the TV and grabbed the remote and ran to the couch to sit next to Taylor where he didn't even dare to look at Troy and Gabriella.

A half-hour of silence ensued once again. This time it wasn't the room holding them under a spell, it was Troy and Gabriella. Though they seemed oblivious to all their friends' uncomfortableness with their intense eyes glued to the TV, they were feeling a little guilty. Gabriella felt stupid for having argued over the movie. It was so stupid. The mature thing to do was to just let him have it. Why did all her right judgement leave her when he was around? Troy felt really sorry for having made Chad such a mess. They were like brothers and he didn't know Chad would react that way over the dvd. He also felt a little bit stupid about fighting over it. But when she was around all his emotions were screwed up. Getting angry, competitive or cocky was the simplest solution for covering up. Otherwise he would look like an idiot and Troy was not an idiot. And Gabriella was not the sort of person you wanted to be an idiot in front of. After ten more minutes they were feeling extremely guilty.

Gabriella was biting her lip and Troy was sucking in his cheeks. They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Gabriella lifted her head towards upstairs and he nodded. They got up silently and marched up the stairs. The others remained paralyzed and quiet even though they were gone. When they reached the top of the stairs Gabriella turned around to face Troy.

"Ok. Look, that was just stupid." She said.

"Yes. It was stupid." He agreed with her.

"And I feel like an idiot right now." She said wearily.

"I know." He said, meaning that he felt the same way but she took it the wrong way.

"Well I know that you feel like an idiot too." She said back, not with spite but almost in a pointless, agreeing with every thing he said, kind of way.

"Well I know that you know that I know that you feel like an idiot too." He replied in the same sort of careless way she said.

"Well I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you feel like an idiot too." She said back.

"Well, I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you feel like an idiot too." He said back. She faltered at first.

"I-I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you are an idiot." She said the last part with a little more force.

"No, its I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that _I _know that you know that I know that you know you _feel_ like an idiot." He replied. He smiled knowing he was in the right and she first looked confusedly at him before shaking her head.

"OK, OK! Look I'm just sorry that I made everyone upset over the dvd! So can we please go tell them we are sorry and didn't mean to give Chad a heart attack? It was just mean of us to do that although I have no idea why it happened, it just did!" she said throwing her arms in the air and looking to him for an answer.

"Uhh, sure." He said not quite sure how to reply since he didn't know why it happened either. They stood there for a moment in silence looking at the floor. Now it was time to move downstairs and tell everyone sorry. Move. She impulsively grabbed his hand lightly to lead him back downstairs since he seemed to have no intention of going anywhere. She pulled him along and he looked at her with a surprised look on his face. Suddenly he gripped her hand tighter and pulled her so that she turned around again. Neither of them could deny the sensation they felt going through their connected hands or the understanding glance that passed between them for once.

"Is it actually possible that we didn't argue over something?" he asked her the cockiness returning to his voice.

"Well, whatever it was Bolton, don't get used to it." She retorted.

"Don't worry, I'm not." He snapped back. Though they had just exchanged another small series of arguments they both reluctantly released their hand from the other. She turned swiftly around again and the clomped down the stairs. She grabbed the remote out of Chad's frozen hand and paused the movie. They walked in front of the TV and stood there awkwardly for one second. Troy spoke up first. "Ok guys, umm we just wanted to say that," Gabriella said, "We're sorry for being stupid and childish before," "and making you guys all awkward," "And nearly giving Chad a nervous breakdown," "And also making a fool of ourselves," "By being naive," "_stupid_," "territorial," "possessive" "material," "selfish" "greedy" "Two year old stereotype" "ragamuffins" "_annoying_" "_idiotic_" "mean" "and competitive!" they both shouted the last part at each other. Then they calmly turned back to the others.

"But anyway we hope you will forgive us," Gabriella said.

"We are extremely sorry," Troy added. "

Really, really sorry." She added too.

"So could you please," he asked "With a cherry on top," she begged. "Talk again?" they both pleaded at the same time.

Another silence overcame them as they waited for someone to speak. Chad stood up and walked over to them. He stood in front of them and examined their eyes.

"Thank God the devil has left those possessed eyes! Don't do that to me ever again!" he said warningly. They both smiled to hear they were forgiven and everyone else started talking all at once. Gabriella and Troy walked over to the couch again and sat down amid everyone else's chatter. Gabriella turned on the movie again and they gave each other another daunting smiled before turning to the TV with competitive eyes.

An hour later everyone was watching and talking in small groups. It was 11:30 now and both Ted and Katie were asleep next to each other. Greg, Sasha, Rachel and Ryan were talking more that watching and Chad and Taylor were watching the movie excitedly between pointing out errors and their favorite parts. Sharpay was cuddled up next to Zeke who looked like he was ready to fall asleep. Kelsi and Jason were sitting next to each other comfortable making small talk, looking ready to fall asleep as well. Troy and Gabriella were still watching the movie intensely, very seriously and wide-awake. They kept giving each other side ways glances to see if the other was falling asleep. Troy was giving her more because he was slowly losing interest in the orc and elf infested movie.

He was examining her critically to see if she did have any faults. Her hair was long, dark and softly curled and shone in the dark room with the TV radiating off the light. Her smooth dark skin was brilliant. Her lips were adorably parted in an almost childish excitement, over the movie and the competition. Her beautiful delicate eyes attracted the light and shone like pools of allurement. Her lashes would sweep swiftly up and down over her eyes in a perfect way. She pulled a curl over her ear with her left hand. Even her ears were perfect. His eyes glided down body resting on her hands, which were small, artistic, and with every curl or movement looked like a work of art. For just one second he wished he could touch that hand again and feel the mysterious spark he had before. He quickly banished the thought from his mind and concluded with reluctance that she was perfect. Not even just perfect. She was perfectly flawless. He turned back to the movie. Just this air of competitiveness was relatively pleasant considering the past week. He knew the pleasantness would be gone tomorrow though.

Another hour and a half later everyone was asleep except for Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor. Chad and Taylor were as wide-awake as when they started but Troy and Gabriella had lost a little of their zeal. His head felt strangely heavy while it seemed weights were pulling her eyelids down. She blinked hard several times to wake herself up and he shook his head roughly.

"You know, you're really tired Troy. Why don't you just go to sleep?" she said barely swallowing the yawn that came to her throat. Her lids hung dangerously low now.

"I'm wide awake. I feeel fine." He said almost in a drunken tone.

"Really. Troy. just go to sleep." She said, her head nodding.

"I'm greeaat. You go to sleep. I'm fine." He said not being able to conceal the yawn there.

"I'm. fine. though. Bolton, go to sleep." She said her eyelids closed as she smacked him slightly.

"No. You, go to sleep." He said whining and pushed her so her head tottered to the left. She pulled herself back up with a crazy nod.

"But I'm awake." She slurred her head nodding even more. Troy's head rested against the back of the couch.

"Go to sleep." He ordered her.

"Ok." She said and fell against him. Before he fell asleep he whispered what he had told her every night that week but without the mocking tone.

"Goodnight Gabi..." Her head lay against his chest and his arm was around her waist. It was 1:30. Chad and Taylor were still awake. They looked at all the sleeping bodies around them.

"Amateurs." Chad said with a grin.


	12. Unexpected Leaving

**

* * *

**

Hey dudees, once again. WAz up? Nothing here except CHAPTER 12 is out! Excitement! WHooee! Ok Today for this chapter I want you guys to try to do 10 reviews. If you do then I post next chapter on Wednesday instead of whenever I want. So Three days to do that should be enough. If you review, i will pray for you. Ok and on to something different and completely random. Guess what? I have a webkinz. I rock. yeahuh. If you want to be my friend (That is if you have a webkinz) request me as a friend. My username is corky1894. Teehee. So please R and R and R! Review, Review, Review!

* * *

A very bright sun dawned on Sunday at 6:00. Everyone was still asleep. Gabriella had not even woken up as she normally did to see the sunrise and feel a momentary sense of contentment. For some strange reason she felt very content now, just sleeping. She didn't know that she was curled up on of Troy still.

He was stretched out on the couch with her on top of him. He was holding her firmly around the waist as well. She deepened herself further into his chest and sighed with a smile to wake herself up. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly. She smiled another content smile. She started drawing with her fingertip up Troy's chest distractedly. His grip around her tightened as she drew light circles on his upper chest. Her hand moved up all the way to his face and her fingers swept over its smooth surface lightly. She then teasingly tickled his arm to wake him up. His eyes twitched and his grip around her tightened even further. He rolled her over so that she was underneath him.

His eyes were open now and stared back into hers. Their faces were closer than they had ever been before and a goofy tired smile was worn on both. His hand crawled from under her back to her face where he gently touched her cheek the way she had.

"Good morning." She said to him with a smile.

"Good morning." He whispered deeply with an intense stare. He linked their hands again and her eyes cowered under his gaze. Her lashed swooped over her eyes and a pink rush came to her cheeks. She looked up again at him questioningly. His face moved in even closer and he started to say, "You are so..." but their heads clunked together hardly.

All it took was one smack for every irritable memory, thought or experience they had had together form in their mind again. He immediately pulled off of her and held his head with one hand.

"Watch were you're putting your head!" she growled at him sitting up slowly and rubbing her forehead.

"You watch where you put your head! You totally lifted it first to...to..." he said and suddenly realized what they almost just did. Both their mouths were agape and they then started rubbing all over their bodies to get away the other persons touch. They slapped their faces and looked frantically about them. They then saw their still laced hands, lying in between them. They practically screamed in horror to see that their hands were still together after they had just scoured them selves over.

They tried to move their arms but it was almost if they were dead. So they slapped the arm with their working arm and pulled it roughly away, starting to furiously rub the detached hand, still warm from the other person's touch. As they both still rubbed their hands they moved as far away from each other on the couch as possible, glaring ahead, minds seething. Then some people around them began to stir. Heads popped up as tired sighs emerged from the people who had said them, half-awake.

Sharpay stretched practically on top of Zeke and almost hit him in the face. She did one long yawn then exclaimed very loudly and cheerfully, "Good morning people!" Zeke jumped from his sleep because of her loud ejaculation but then fell back again snoring. Sharpay chipperly grabbed her hot pink laptop she had brought with her last night to check email, schedule and weather.

Chad popped himself up sleepily and glanced at all the people around him. His head fell down again. Then he pulled it up. Then it fell down again. Then he pulled it up. He jumped up roughly finally and walked over to Greg. As he was walking over to him he happened to see Troy and Gabriella, still on the couch, glaring. He stopped in between them and smiled at them with amusement.

"Just where we left you guys last night apparently." He said with a cheeky grin.

Sasha pushed Chad aside scoldingly and said, "Does someone need a hug?" Gabriella held out her arms willingly. They gave each other a warm felt hug, which Gabriella was thankful to have.

"Sasha, you are the best." She said with a smile.

"That's what they tell me." She said teasingly modest. Gabriella gave Troy one more icy glare before following Sasha over to Rachel and Katie. Chad had been watching Troy who had sat in a silent fury.

"Do you need a hug too?" he asked him gravely. Troy looked up. He didn't answer though so Chad gave him a huge hug while Troy remained rather stiff.

"I feel like a girl." He grumbled under his breath.

"I know, I know. I'm the best." Chad said modestly. Troy rolled his eyes but with an ungrudging smile.

A loud voice called throughout the room. "6:15 and all's well! Quiet down people! Ok I have weather of the day and schedule. Ok Zeke, obviously, Rachel, Ryan and Chad have cooking. Ted and Katie have room inspection. We have recreation room day today and we have sports and we also get the time when the kids get to choose whatever activity they want." Sharpay said reading off the list on her computer. Then she continued. "And today's weather shall be very very hot, 90 degrees in fact with a lot of humidity in the air. However later tonight we'll get some thunderstorm action with lots of pouring rain!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Almost everyone cheered at the thought of some refreshing rain after all the hot weather they had had that week. Gabriella however paled.

"Rain?" she asked someone, anyone in a small voice. The others didn't hear her or see her face. But Troy saw it.

"What are you afraid of thunder?" he jeered at her. Even though she had heard it she ignored him completely and left the basement with a white face and huge eyes. Troy stared after her for a second but turned back to the others joyful faces.

* * *

Gabriella walked outside numbly. Rain was coming. Her weakness. Her enemy. Rain was coming. She looked to the skies panicking. There weren't clouds but it was sticky, hot and humid. Rain was coming. And she couldn't escape.

_"Come one Jamie, hurry up!" Gabriella called to her sister. They were riding their bikes around the neighborhood in the afternoon, something which Gabriella loved to do and always begged Jamie to do with her. However right now as they were nearing home, dark clouds hung over them forbiddingly. _

_"The rains gonna come any minute!" Gabriella shouted to over her shoulder to Jamie who was further behind. _

_"I'm coming!" Jamie called back, slightly winded. When they reached home hurriedly big drops were already starting to fall. Gabriella hurried up the steps but Jamie stayed out breathing heavily and just stood there. Thunder boomed and all the water from the skies came down in a rush. _

_"Jamie get out of the rain, come on!" Gabriella shouted to her over the loud rain. _

_"No you come on back out! It's just water!" she said laughing and running around hysterically in the rain. Gabriella hesitantly walked down the three steps. Normally she would be the one pushing Jamie to do something crazy but she had never really liked rain. Jamie laughingly grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the yard. Gabriella started screaming and laughing at the same time and chased Jamie all over the front yard, all the way to the backyard. When they had circled each other many times in the back Jamie collapsed onto the grass uncontrollably laughing. Gabriella fell on top of here and they rolled on the grass laughing hysterically. _

_Gabriella was amazed at Jamie. Smart, serious Jamie would never be this indulgent, getting all muddy. A new feeling seemed to have to come over her that Gabriella did not quiet understand. They crawled over to the back porch and climbed up the steps breathing heavily with suppressed giggles. They collapsed onto the bench and became silent. They waited until the rain became softer and their heavy breathing had calmed. _

_"I love the rain. It's like washing the face of the earth, purifying everything." Jamie said with a smile. _

_"It also makes things extremely muddy," Gabriella said giving Jamie a look. "And wet." _

_"But the rain helps everything to grow! It gives life to everything. Plants and animals so that we can live. It gives life to the habitats to animals and plants so they can live. Rain is one of the best things in the world." Jamie said thoughtfully. Another comfortable silence crossed between them. _

_"Did you ever notice how the rain can let you be free? You can just let go in it, cry all you want, run all you want, scream all you want and leave everything behind you, for a moment by letting it wash over you." Jamie said suddenly. _

_"Uh, no." Gabriella replied. _

_"Well if I'm ever not here you can go to the rain for comforting," Jamie said with a faraway look in her light brown eyes. _

_"Jamie you are to serious all the time! What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked with a teasing smirk. The faraway look in Jamies eyes vanished and she looked down at her younger sister again with a smile._

_"Oh you know when Notre Dame loses next week to Navy or your next piano guild concert thingy you get a zero or that Riley kid you're pining away for doesn't recognize your true value and you shall die in misery." Jamie said teasingly. _

_"Shut up." Gabriella ordered her and leaned her head on her sister's arm. Jamie was only 15 but she was going to college next year. She didn't now how she could survive without her. She wouldn't live. She would just be there. Life could not be livable with Jamie gone. She didn't know that Jamie would be gone sooner than she thought_.

* * *

Gabriella was walking numbly toward the post office wishing desperately for a distraction. One useful thing about Troy was his distractions. Usually he could take her mind off of everything, because she was only thinking of him. She hated thinking about him but she liked getting a distraction. She was getting a distraction right now thinking about Troy and his usefulness as a distraction! Damn, he was good at that too. She opened the post office and heard lots of rustling and worried voice, talking to itself.

She called out hesitantly, "Maria?"

Maria appeared from her small room in the back looking the most distressed that Gabriella had ever seen her, and also in a big hurry. Maria rushed towards her.

"Gabriella! I am so glad you're here. Oh my. I have to pack, I have to talk, I have to tell you that-" Maria was cut off by Gabriella.

"Wait. What? Leave?" she asked incredulously. Maria was walking around the room grabbing things and stuffing them into her bags with a grim face.

"I have to leave. Family emergency. Very important family emergency. I need to catch a flight at 7:00!" she told her and ran to the other room again.

"You can't leave!" Gabriella exclaimed following her into the room.

"Gabriella, you and Troy are in charge until I get back. The phone numbers are there, there is money in the desk, in case, extra keys are over there, mail is in the boxes and all the information you need is in the shelves." She said, rushing about.

"But Maria, I can't watch over the camp by myself. I need you! You can't leave!" she said desperately.

"You and Troy will be fine. I have seen you two. You guys have the perfect leadership for this camp. This is a big responsibility but I trust you both." Maria said and paused in front of Gabriella for a second.

"There's something else before I leave." She said and paused again. "My nephew Luke, I need you to watch out for him. He should be fine but I want you to know," She stopped for one more second.

"Luke has leukemia." She said.

All the color drained from Gabriella's already pale face. Her grasp on Maria arm loosened and her eyes had a terrified look in them.

"Gabriella, don't worry though. Luke has been fine for months. I just want you to watch over him. Don't tell anyone that he does have leukemia though. His mom doesn't wish it and neither do I." She gave Gabriella, who was frozen, a hurried hug.

"You can call me for any questions, but I know you will be fine. Don't worry about Luke though or treat him differently. He will be fine." She said almost reassuring herself. She checked her watch.

"I can't believe I'm leaving without telling the other counselors, but I have to go. I know you think I'm walking out on you but this is extremely important. I trust you Gabriella." She picked up her bags. "You and Troy both."

Gabriella heard the door close and voices outside but she couldn't feel anything. Not this. This was too much. Troy burst into the room.

"She leaving! We're in charge! She's abandoning us!" he exclaimed in part anger, excitement and terror. Then he saw her even paler face then before. She walked to the window with her deathly white face and a lifeless walk. He followed her. They both looked through the glass pane grimly. The car zoomed out of the Camp Mictlantecuhtli entrance and down the dirt road.

* * *

**AND THATS WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER! (If you dont understand what I'm saying that you are too old. Or it may be possible you really don't know what I'm talking about.)**


	13. Now is the time to Oww!

**Yo guys. So I am very sorry that i did not post earlier but yeah I actually have no excuse except I was finishing my third quarter. Mea culpa! Mea culpa! Mea Maxima culpa! I was wondering what would happen if I died like tomorrow. THan the story would never be finished and you would never know. oooh creepy. But anyway So please review review review and i will be happy and maybe i won't die from sadness. Read and Review.**

* * *

The day passed slowly for Gabriella. She walked through it in a daze. All the counselors had freaked out at first, then they had screamed for about one minute, and then they went to work. Although both she and Troy we're in charge they usually went to Gabriella for questions. And they were asking her _a lot_ of questions. She was starting to get a little irritated with the accumulation of questions, overflowing thoughts, and the heat. It was stifling out and she couldn't stand it. Right now it was recreation room hour or two and all the kids were in the room making a loud dull roar. The sound and heat from the room, her thoughts, the oncoming rain was getting to her. And all these questions! She couldn't' be pale in this heat and she was getting a major headache.

"Hey Brie, do you know where I have to put these box of nails? Grace found them in the corner and she couldn't stop jabbering on how dangerous it was." Taylor asked.

"Umm, ask Troy." She said distractedly her hand rubbing her forehead. Taylor ran off then Zeke appeared.

"Brie, I need to know where the tissues are. Tyler is blowing his nose off. Do you know where they are?" he asked. Her brow furrowed and she said quickly, "Ask Troy." After Zeke had left Jason and Chad walked up.

"Ok look. Jason and the little Jason-" Chad started.

"I don't know! Just go ask Troy!" she interrupted, exasperated. Chad looked slightly hurt by her outburst but moved off with Jason. Than Troy approached her.

"Gabi, everyone keeps asking me-" she interrupted him.

"ASK TROY!!" she shouted at him and the whole room became quiet. Troy now understood why everyone was asking him questions and formed an o with his mouth. He was also though a little taken aback by her scream. Everyone was staring at them.

"But I am Troy." He said is a small voice, slowly. This was one of those moments that she absolutely wished she could cry. But she couldn't. She would have to wait. Her head was aching fiercely now and she looked around the room frantically. She gave Troy one pleading glance asking him to wait. She ran out of the room. As soon as she reached the edge of the lake she screamed a bloodcurdling shriek to get all that extra crap in her head, voice and heart, out. She went back inside calmly. Troy was still standing where he did before with a strange expression on his face.

"Ok, what?" she asked.

"Umm, look. Nevermind." He said and turned.

"NO, what is it?" she asked grabbing his arm. He turned his head slightly.

"No big deal. Really." He said. She kept her grip on his arm.

"Really, what was it you wanted?" she persisted.

"Gabi! It's not a problem! So would you just lay off!" he said shouting and turning to face her again.

"No it is! I want to know!" she shouted right back at him.

"But it's not a problem! I'm fine! Leave me alone!" he yelled at her. Everyone was silent again and staring at them. All the counselors were hoping they would quiet down and not start swearing while all the boys wanted them to fight. Robbie and Luke both watched them curiously.

"It is a problem! SO would you just tell me!" she yelled.

"Fine!" he roared. He held out a box of nails. "What do I do with these?" he said loudly at first then squeaking later because of how lame he sounded and all those people watching him. They were both giving eah other death like glares.

"Well, give them to me and I'll put them away." She said holding her hand out forcefully.

"No. Just tell me where to put them." He said.

"Troy stop being stupid. I can put them away." She said reaching for the nails that Troy held up high away from her reach.

"I think you should really just tell me where to put them." Troy said in a warning tone. She completely ignored it but backed up slightly.

"Troy I know where it goes. Just let me put it away." She said venomously while trying to keep calm.

"No I really wouldn't mind putting it away." He said with poisonous eyes.

"Just give me the nails Troy!" she shouted.

"Fine!" he relented loudly again and dropped them forcefully into her hand. She didn't really catch it and the box exploded open on the way down. Nails flew everywhere and the box fell on her foot. He became even more furious now and with the mixture of the kids screaming he shouted, "Great now look what you've done!" The counselors were trying to quiet down the kids but they would not be calmed.

"If you had just told me where to put it them we wouldn't have a million tiny nails on the ground and all the kids screaming!" he yelled at her crossing his arms.

Gabriella was biting her lip but she said just as fiercely back, "Well if you hadn't thrown them at my feet they wouldn't be all over the floor." She said not quite as fiercely.

"Well if you hadn't asked what my problem was we would be fine!" he snapped. Her face was scrunching up to hide the pain only making her look even more furious then she already felt.

"If you hadn't asked me, I wouldn't have asked you!" she screamed.

"If you hadn't told everyone to come to me you could've just taken care of it your self and there wouldn't be nails all over the floor!" he roared at her.

"And my feet!" she screamed back fiercely.

"WELL then!" he said looking ready to explode. Then he actually heard what she said. "Wait, what?" he asked and glanced at her foot.

There was definitely a small stubborn nail stuck in her bare flip flopped foot and a trickle of blood was seeping out. All the kids started screaming even louder and Gabriella leaned against the wall as Troy bent down quickly to examine it.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quickly.

"YES!" she shouted obviously eyes practically popping out in pain. The counselors tried to calm down the kids who were having a fun time with the drama. Paper planes out of nowhere started flying. A girl fainted at the sight of the blood. A lot of them started to crowd around Gabriella and Troy while shouting and talking to them. "Is she gonna be ok? Will she die? Just rip it out for Pete's sake! Do you have to amputate? That looks like it hurts. What time is it? Can we go outside? Ewwww that's gross." Troy was losing patience with all these kids as he tried to take the nail out. Gabriella screamed but the nail stayed in.

"Ow Ow Ow! Troy it hurts! Stop! Ow Ow ow!" she shrieked.

"I need to take it out!" He said holding her foot again. Suddenly a voice broke through the room as a girl broke through the crowd to Troy and Gabriella.

"Everybody don't move!" Grace shouted loudly. For some reason everyone stopped and looked at her. There was silence as she looked at all the people dramatically.

"She could get lead poisoning!" she screamed at the top of her voice suddenly.

All the kids started wreaking havoc again. Robbie looked around lazily with a satisfied grin. Grace started heaping warnings and useless help to Troy while Luke made his way to the small crowd.

"If you guys had listened to me and put the nails away because it wasn't safe she would be fine. No you have to pull it out slowly. Here let me show you." Grace said and started to reach forward. Gabriella's face was in a lot of pain now with the nail still lodged in her foot blood rolling out and to boot, a wracking head ache. He swiftly scooped her up and ran out the door. As they were leaving Chad jumped towards them and shouted, "Don't worry, I'll get... the nails..." he said slowing down and looking at all the kids, practically on top of the nails, scurrying about. How could Maria have left them?

* * *

Troy raced Gabriella, bleeding foot with nail and all, to the post office where he dropped her on Maria's cot and began rummaging through all the room. Gabriella was clamped her teeth down to help kill the pain but it wasn't exactly helping. Forget before, she really wanted to cry now!

"Ow ow ow Troy please hurry! Its hurts! It hurts! OW ow shiiowwww!" she screamed straightening herself while jerking about to make the pain leave. Troy was looking around clumsily but found all he needed to. He knelt down in front of Gabriella and held her foot.

"Ok. I need to take it out. Are you ok?" he asked her calmly. Gabriella was trying to keep herself still.

"NO to the first slightly yes possibly maybe to the second." She said hyperventilating.

"Just close your eyes and I'll get it out. Like pulling a tooth out at the dentist." He said slowly looking at her foot.

"I owww! Hate the dentist!" she exclaimed.

"Ow ow ow! Damn just take it out! Please!" she screeched. As his hand barely touched the nail she screamed again as she saw his hand get that close to it.

"God woman! I didn't even touch it!" he said frustrated.

"Take it out!" she said bouncing around her eyes going crazy.

"Stop moving! Be calm! Calm down." He said trying to sooth her and grabbed her left hand with his left hand. She calmed down by his touch but was as nervous as before. He touched the nail and started to pull it out as she tried to make her yelps of pain go away by squeezing his hand until it became white.

"Stop please stop! Ow Troy it hurts! Please stop!" she pleaded. He stopped and looked into her eyes steadily.

"I almost got it out but you need to calm down. Just a little more." He said and squeezed her hand with his already squeezed hand. She nodded swiftly with terrified eyes. As he fingered the nail Gabriella's cellphone started ringing loudly. She jumped and Troy jumped back in amazement.

"Gabi, you made me push it in even further! Great!" he said loudly.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I really am. Ow! I have to take this, OW!" she said her face twisted in pain.

"You can't take it right now!" he said incredulously.

"I OWW! Need to." She pleaded.

"No. You can't." he ordered trying to take it away.

"I have to Oww though!" she said deliriously her eyes getting a desperate look in them.

"You have a damn stupid nail in your foot! DO not open that phone!" he said with a powerful look in his eyes and he was crushing her hand. As the phone neared the end of its ring her face got a familiar stubborn glance that mixed in with the pain. She opened the phone at the last ring. He groaned loudly and stared at her ready to kill her.

"Hey baby. I called you today just like I promised." A smooth voice said through the phone.

"Hi-i Harley." She said back a little distractedly watching as Troy bent over her foot again murderously.

"You know I was just here at the studio and I saw a bulletin for another-"

"Oww! Thatts great." She said biting her lip as Troy fingered the nail again. He was gripping her hand even harder now.

"Yeah, so yesterday I entered this state competition and I got fir-" she cut him off by a loud _Owww_!

"Gabriella? Are you ok?" he asked through the phone. She made a huge gulping sound as Troy stopped for a second. She extinguished the gulp and said shakily, "Yeah its just there's this guy-" this time he cut her off.

"What? What is he doing? Are you ok? Imagine a guy even thinking of doing anything to my girlfriend! Are you still there? Hello?" he asked hurriedly at first, impatiently later.

At the sound of girlfriend Troy had pulled hard at the nail and it came out with a pop. She stared at the nail in Troy's hand with huge eyes. Troy looked at the nail then her face with a triumphant smirk.

"Owww..." she whispered. At the other end of the line Harley still waited.

"Helloooo?" he asked slowly but impatiently.

"I'm... fine. Bye Harley." She whispered into the phone. She snapped it shut not able to take her eyes off the infamous nail.

"Told you not to take it." Troy said grabbing some rubbing alcohol and a wash cloth. He handed her the nail that she continued to stare at in her palm.

"He called me before and I told him to call me on Sunday. Besides, it was only a nail." She said softly as if subduing to his disagreement. She placed the nail on a small desk next to her and propped her hands to hold up her chin watching his work.

"Only a nail." He scoffed. "That guys practically thinks I was raping you."

"Well I can't help it if Harley is protective over me." She retorted.

"Gabriella? Baby? Are you ok?" he asked in a higher pitched tone mimicking Harley while holding the washcloth to his ear and looked up, girly. She smacked him and grabbed the nail.

"I have got a very evil nail her. And it has my blood on it." She said holding it in his face. He grabbed a bottle lying nearby and pointed it at her face.

"And I've got bug spray." He said meancingly. She sighed.

"Darn you evil aqua scum." She said desparingly as he placed a couple bandages on her foot. His touch was surprisingly tender for his rough hands.

"Soo... are you afraid of thunder?" he asked randomly trying to make some sord of small conversation. She looked at him as though her were crazy.

"What are you talking about? Of course not! Thunder is just over rated noise!" she exclaimed.

"So why were you so pale this morning?" he asked her holding her foot in his hand.

"Umm, I don't like the evaporation cycle?" she more asked him then answered. Now he gave her the crazy look.

"I just don't like rain, OK?" she said looking away and dropping the subject. They were silent for a second.

"I can't believe Maria just left today. I-I can't take care of a camp by myself." She said suddenly. He coughed and gave her an intimidating look. "Ok, I can't take care of a camp and Troy Bolton." She snapped. He let go of her foot and stood up powerfully.

"And it seems as though I can't control 60 kids including Gabriella Montez. Seems we're a perfect match." He barked at her. "So can we go not take care of sixty kids and a camp while at the same time we have to?" he asked loudly holding out his hand. She paused glancing at his hand then his face.

"My foot... hurts," she said lamely.

"Then I'll just go take care of them camp myself! Weakling..." he exclaimed and walked toward the doorway.

"You know you're exactly like I envisioned you in college." She called out to him. He turned around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked viciously. She stood up and matched his intense glare.

"I never met you until now buts its like I've known you forever. Your past and future reeks with self-confidence that will build up but only become your downfall. You don't know me. You don't know anything about me! Everything in your life has been perfect for you. But it probably never occurred to you that others may not have as perfect lives!" she said meaningfully and picked up her shoes and limped out the door with a high head. He stared after her in shock and confusion.

What was she talking about? Nothing in his life was going perfectly. Maria had left, the kids were wild and she... He didn't know what to think about Gabriella. She continued to make him furious, annoyed, shocked, amazed and speechless all at the same time. She was right. He didn't understand her. But she didn't understand him either. He waited a good five minutes before leaving the building so as not to appear he had tagged along after Gabriella.


	14. Too Much to Handle

**Hi. How's ya'll doing? I'm fine thank you. It was amazingly hot out today here, for here. And I am also amazingly bored, for me. Guess what I did today? No i didnot find a cure for cancer or find a way to help end global warming or even save a cat from a tree. I folded socks.**

**Oh they joy. **

**As i folded millions of socks I thought. Boring thoughts. Actually my brain was rotting with boredness. But suddenly it hit me. I had the inspiration to write a poem. Where that inspiration came from I shall never know. But i want to share it with you just cuz i want to. You don't have to read it cuz i assure you the story is a lot better and has nothing to do with the poem. Oh well. So here i present to you:**

_Ode to Socks_

_By the** Juccer**_

_Which means it belongs to the Juccer and_ no one _else. SO there._

_Socks, oh socks_

_Socks everywhere_

_Socks right here_

_Socks right there_

_Socks in three boxes_

_Socks on the seat_

_Socks in the basket_

_Even socks on my feet_

_Socks everywhere_

_So many to match_

_All so different_

_Yet all with one catch_

_Socks is socks!_

_No matter what they look_

_Except socks is sucks_

_When I'd rather read a book_

_I'm matching a red one_

_There goes a white_

_What an ugly white!_

_Why does this white so fill me with spite?_

_Look at this sock_

_So eaten with holes_

_Then theres this one_

_With paint on the soles_

_I've finished with color_

_Cause color is easy_

_But the accumulation of whites_

_Makes me quite queasy_

_Why couldn't God_

_Just make one pair_

_Of socks so my life_

_Would not be so unfair_

_Time crawls by_

_With so many socks_

_With me here by myself_

_I'm telling you this doesn't rock_

_I know socks warm your feet_

_When coldness surrounds you_

_But why can't they leave me_

_When I'd rather do_

_Frisbee or soccer_

_Even my stupid latchhook_

_Or writing or singing_

_Or reading a book_

_But woe is to me_

_Socks swarm about me_

_I'm surrounded by dullness_

_That could even bore a tree_

_This poem I'm sure_

_Will even end in tears_

_Because its of socks_

_Oh, no cheers_

_So I lay down and pick up_

_And examine with care_

_Lest one is a fraud_

_And not really a pair_

_So here is the story_

_That never really ends _

_B__ecause there's always one sock_

_That never becomes friends_

_With its match_

_Its pair_

_What makes it complete_

_Oh, without there pair_

_They are so obsolete_

_So where they disappear_

_Is a mystery in its own_

_Also where they come from_

_Or with what they are sown_

_But alas here we are_

_Exactly where we began_

_I'm stuck with socks_

_You losing your attention span_

_The point I'm trying to make is clear_

_Be you madam or miss_

_(Which I suspect most of you consist of this)_

_I hate socks._

**So there you go. Please review for me and my socks. Even though i hate them. Because reviews rocks my dull socks. THanks for even reading. I appreciate you.**

* * *

The rest of the day went by. Slowly still. Gabriella and Troy were even more high strung then they had been before. They weren't giving each other back stabs but would not agree on anything. They would be silent then start loudly exclaiming their protest. The counselors were seemingly oblivious to their disconnection but the kids weren't. Their attitude was causing them to become even more riled. They knew that Maria had left and all of them took it as a bad thing since the counselors did. Well most of them anyway. They would not however stop moving, shouting or talking. Robbie and his gang seemed to be everywhere.

Fortunately, the day had come to a close and the kids sent to bed early. Gabriella, with her practically exploding head, prepared the speaker for the piano again. She needed to just play something that reminded her of quiet and peace and, home. Instead of playing taps she played a very simple sweet song with one hand. Everyone heard it in surprise but it brought a pleasant calming to them that taps had never brought. She turned off the speaker and sat down again. She played the song again but this time sang words with it.

_"All day, all night, Mary Ann.  
_

_Down by the seashore, siftin' sand;  
_

_All the little children love Mary Ann.  
_

_Down by the seashore, siftin sand."_

She left the building hurriedly not even casting a glance upon Troy who was waiting outside. Troy had never felt so confused in his life. Her voice mixed with that soothingly simple song had sounded more beautiful then anything he had ever heard in the world. She was driving him completely insane. He disliked her, then he would start to like her, then she would annoy him, then she would amaze him, then she would insult him, and then she was sord of nice to him. He couldn't even keep up with her. This day was too much. Too much to think about. Too much to handle. Too much to even think about handling it.

He looked to the skies to see forbidding dark clouds already starting to form warning him of even worse things to come. After locking the door he walked toward his cabin uncomfortably. It was dusk and with a mixture of 90-degree temperatures and 100 humidity it felt like walking through an oven. There was a dull irrelevant wind that was so warm it felt sickening. Not to mention mosquitoes were swarming around his head. He slapped his cheek to kill one but hit too late. Instead of going to his cabin he ran to the bathrooms and slammed the door shut as he entered.

He walked over to in front of the mirrors and placed his hands on the sink. He examined himself critically and thoroughly. His hair was tousled but still looked relatively good. His skin was tan but looked a little red. His cheek had a noticeable mark on it. His eyes were still their intense blue but had an undeniably tired look in them. His body felt weak although it looked amazing having wrestled so many kids. Staring back into his own eyes he had a quick reality check.

_"Look, you are one small tiny tiny person in Wisconsin, US, in the earth, in the universe out of countless millions. You're life is this small. You could be dead the next second. Or now. Or even now! You are yourself. You are stupid. But good looking. You are too presumptuous. But you're cocky with grace. Bolton, how is that possible? Dude you think way too much but you are a fantastic basketball player. Even though your life span could end anytime everyone loves you right now so why not take that to your advantage? You're the head of the camp. You make the rules, you call the shots, and you're the playmaker. You're the man. You control the kids not let them control you. You do camp, you make money and this story is over. There's seven weeks left of camp. But you're in charge. Yeah baby! We could even have some fun with that! You're the head guy, the champ, the all-star, the..."_ staring at his reflection his reality check turned to her again.

So he wasn't the only one in charge. He argued with his reflection. _"Well she's some, girl. A girl! I can control her easily. Even though I don't get her, am scared by her and haven't been able to control her. I can over power her though. I think. Tomorrow the Molten Bolten is back!"_ he thought winking at the mirror and clicking with his tongue. He started walking out but realized his reflection didn't know what the molten bolton meant. His head popped into view again. "_In case you're wondering it means the Bolton who's in control and on fire and completely cool at the same time. He won't be saying yes to no girl, no more!"_ he said and narrowed his eyes on himself again. What the heck was he doing? Explaining something to his reflection. He smacked himself and walked out the door smoothly. He felt extremely confident after his solitary ego booster pep rally.

* * *

Gabriella shivered under her covers though she was warm and it was still warm outside. Her eyes were painful to look at because they were so deliriously bright and desperate. She was staring at the window expectantly. Waiting, waiting. Impatiently waiting. She couldn't stand it if it didn't come now. Or... now. 5...4...3...2...1... 1 and a half...1 and three fifths...1 and three fourths... 1 and five sixths...zeeeeeerrrroooooooooo.

_"God, please just let it come!"_ she begged. All the girls were peacefully sleeping around her. But not she. Sleep was far from her tonight. Her stare became even more intense as loud thunder began to sound. The wind picked up and she heard the trees swaying. Her heart rate sped up and her head pounded with that song. She was going crazy. _"Just let it come!"_ she urged. As her heart almost died she heard it. No one else but her ears could have heard its soft patter against the window sill. Her breath stopped for a second. A delicious ecstasy of terror and relief crawled up her spine to her heart where it burned furiously.

She felt numb and weak. The thunder cracked loudly again and the rain poured down. She stared at it her heart racing, her mind going insane, and her eyes with that painful haunted look in them. She crawled out of bed and walked across the floor as if in a trance. A flash of lightning flew across the sky and lit up her dark room but she ignored it. She quietly opened the door to a loud pounding beating of drums and flashes of lightning which only added more noise to her aching head. She stepped out, closed the door carefully and ran away from her trouble and the rest of the world.

Thunder was booming and lightning was crashing but she didn't care. The trees rocked in the wind and water whipped at her face. She ran around crazily as the rain poured down on her. Her eyes were red and hurt but she was running hysterically away from everything while being washed off the face of the earth. She was running from the kids. The counselors. The camp. From Luke. From Troy... She was running away from herself. It was too much for her alone.

Minutes passed by and she lost track of time and all else. She felt exhausted and threw herself onto the ground. She knelt down and her face fell against the ground as she covered her head with her hands. She let herself go with the rain. The water fell on her with no mercy and the lightning and thunder were just as merciless. Her head was throbbing with too much noise and crowded thoughts building up. She lifted her desperate face to the sky for something, anything.

The rain splashed on her face as she only saw huge black clouds. The lightning was everywhere. She stood up lip trembling. Suddenly the loudest boom sounded through out the forest and lightning crashed very close to her as she heard an undeniable crack. She covered her ears for a second at the loud noise. She then looked up fearfully though at the spot she had heard the cracking sound. A tree in front of her was breaking. _The tall tree appeared as if it was falling right in her direction!_

She ran maddeningly to her cabin and pulled open the door and dropped the floor, leaning against the door, breathing heavily. Several heads popped up as they all heard a deafening crash. She breathed a shaky sigh of relief before dropping her head in her arms. Lights were turned on and three persons found Gabriella.

"Brie? What are you doing here?" Ryan asked astonished while rubbing his eyes. Zeke and Ted were right beside him.

"Did you hear that crash?" she heard Greg said. That was all she heard before all the boys clustered about her and started bombarding her with questions.

"What are you doing here?"

"Were you outside!?"

"What were you doing?"

"What was that crash?"

"What happened out there?" Chad handed her a towel and she wiped her face slowly. She stood up slowly and showed her face to them.

"What were you doing out there?" Zeke asked her sternly. They waited impatiently.

"I was, walking." She said slowly but desperately.

"In a thunderstorm?" Ryan said incredulously.

"You could have been killed Brie! Didn't you hear that loud crash and didn't you see all that lightning?" Chad scolded her sharply. She nodded dejectedly and looked away from them all.

"Its ok." He said soothingly softer than he had before. He gave her a warm hug and she took a shaky gulp of air. Jason looked out the window doubtfully.

"I don't think you can go back to your cabin." He said.

"But-" she started.

"No you are being safe and staying here." Zeke said again sternly.

"But-"

"Yeah there's room." Greg said.

"But-"

"You can sleep with Troy." Chad said turning to his bed.

"What?" Gabriella and Troy said both at the same time. Chad was right in between them and blushed a little while glancing at both of them.

"No, I mean under him. Ok that sounded wrong too. I mean-"

"He means there is an extra bunk bed right below Troy's bed." Ted pointed out helpfully.

"Umm, so why is there no one under his bed?" she said with said with tired wariness.

"Hey, I need space." Troy said defensively staring at her. Her cheeks were red, her clothes soaked, her hair in a messy pony tail glistening with rain drops but her eyes would not meet his gaze as they were looking down. She looked tired and lost, completely lost. Chad showed her where the bed was and she gave him another desperate hug while whispering a thank you. She scrawled on top of the covers and curled into a ball. Although she was still wet she was warm.

They boys all said a friendly goodnight before turning out the lights. The rain still poured outside and the wind still howled mournfully. She turned towards it and stared at it. The lightning and thunder still brewed outside as well with a vengeance, mocking her. She waited until the boys were asleep and creeped towards the door. Then a resounding boom, boomed and she stopped still. Her common sense told her to stay inside though her heart was aching.

She defeatedly sat on a chair next to the window and looking at the outside. Troy had heard a small patter of feet and opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and looked across the room suddenly. His gaze came upon Gabriella who was sitting on a chair looking outside longingly. He looked at her curiously with confusion and interest. She didn't like rain so why was she outside? She must not be afraid of thunder or lightning or even rain but why on earth would she decide to go outside during a very bad thunderstorm? And why did she seem to want to go out again?

Looking at her more closely he saw that her total air seemed defeated, lonely and pained. Although it was 1:00 and technically tomorrow his heart yearned for hers though he didn't understand her pain. He climbed down silently and walked towards her through the dark room. A streak of lightning flashed across the room onto him but she did not either see nor hear him. He walked and stopped in front of her. He looked upon her distressed face and knelt down.

He whispered, "Gabi." He touched her knee at the same time and her head snapped suddenly as if from a trance in his direction. She shivered at his touch. Then she looked at him in the eye. They were still the same mysterious chocolate brown but were full of misery and that haunted look. They had a suspicious hint of red in them too that he did not notice.

"Don't worry about the kids or tomorrow. You'll be fine. Maria left the camp in good hands." He said with steady eyes. She looked down at his hand that radiated off so much pressure, comfort and warmth alone. Then her eyes moved to her ring. She nodded slowly.

"You're one of the strongest girls that I've ever met. Don't worry, seriously." he said a paused. "But you should get some sleep for tomorrow." He added reassuringly. She looked up slowly at him again.

"But I can't sleep when it rains." She whispered in a cracked voice. He gave her a confused look.

"Why not?" he questioned. She paused as if considering telling him but only shook her head. She looked into his eyes that were so pure, perfect and untouched. They're completeness only added to her misery. She shut her eyes sharply and opened again. This set was tired and completely unable to see through. But he knew her heart was aching over something still. He patted her knee and stood up.

"Come on. If we both don't get some sleep, Chad will be in charge." Troy said jokingly holding out his hand. She looked at his hand and gave the window one more longing glance at the thunderous rains outside before clutched his hand gently. He led her over to the bunk beds and gave her hand a squeeze. He then climbed up the bunk bed from the opposite side. When he was on top her head popped up from the other side. Her lips parted as if to make a thaaa sound but a sudden wave of stubbornness swept over her.

"Good night." She said in a low voice not meanly but not exactly friendly either. He nodded and her head disappeared. She crept under the covers though her body was still wet but having been brought back to reality she was cold. Troy always brought her back to reality. She heard movements from Troy above her as he pulled the covers over him. Suddenly out of the blue he spoke.

"I was surprised you didn't cry at all today. Not when Maria left or when you got the nail in your foot. Not once." He remarked into the air almost speaking his thoughts.

Gabriella cringed and stared back into the dreary windowpane yearningly. It wasn't until the last drop of rain squeezed out of the black clouds had fallen that Gabriella's eyes closed, her brain turned off and her heart tried its best to put itself back together.

* * *

**So here is a teeny bit of mystery and and even tinier bit of Troyella. But ye must be patient. Review People. with a cherry on top. Gratzie!**


	15. Mission: FIRST DAY 2

**Hey guys! I am truthfull and indescribably sorry that i didn't update sooner but once again life got in my way, again. I'm sitting her wondering what you guys will think of this chapter. Oh boy this is a bundle. A bit different humor than most people would use in a romance/drama story but yah whateva. I'm just trying to be a wee bit different. But this here chapter is dedicated to my brothers even though they have no idea it is dedicated to them. So i hope you enjoy this but i would like to hear your reviews. Or rather see them. SO please enjoy (Well i hope you enjoy) and please read first though (Because technically you can't enjoy it or not enjoy it without reading it first) and please review! (Because if you read it and you enjoyed it how will i ever know if you actually liked it or hated it?) Logic to my ears. Err brain.**

* * *

The next day dawned peacefully enough compared to the raging night. Troy rolled over in his bed with new resolutions and opened his eyes. He looked under him and saw that the other bed was as it was the day he had first come here, untouched and empty. He quickly got out of bed and dressed. He looked at the clock and saw it was 5:25. _"Well, let the guys sleep five more meager minutes." _He thought. He walked outside and looked around. The sun was out and shining on the wet world below. The trees, grass and flowers glistened but the ground was pretty muddy. He walked over to the boy's bathroom with a smile on his face but stopped short. Gabriella was standing in front of it. He quickly looked at it and his eyes tripled their normal size while his mouth gaped.

The bathroom was split in half by a huge evergreen tree that still lay right down the middle of it. The roof looked obliterated though the sides were not totally demolished. The tree's branches stuck out defiantly. The entrance towards the side of the building was still amazingly intact but there wouldn't be much to go into. Gabriella was standing about 15 feet away from it since the evergreen tree stuck out about that far. He walked up next to her. Her face was much the same as his.

"I think this was that huge crash after that loud ka-boom." She said. As she said it the thought occurred to him. They stared at it. The both wondered helplessly what they could do.

"We can't move it..." Troy wondered.

"And I don't think we can chop it down..." she thought.

"And even if we did, there would be nothing left..." Troy said slowly.

"Well you could, I mean, the boys could..." she faltered.

"Umm, yeah. So what do we do?" he asked her. Gabriella looked at the tree with a little determination but she looked pretty lost still. But apparently she had gotten a grip since last night.

"Isn't there like a abandoned shed around here or something?" she asked.

"What? No way!" he exclaimed.

"Ok umm, you could go behind it..." she said slowly.

"But what about the other boys? And the other seven weeks?" he asked.

"OK, umm behind trees? Good fertilizer." She choked. Troy turned red.

"Umm ok, we'll just see how it goes." He said looking away from her.

"So, how do we tell the others?" she asked.

"You could tell." He suggested looking down.

"Well, its your bathroom, so why don't you tell." she said quickly.

"Yeah but it was your idea, so why don't you tell." He said quickly as well.

"Well but its not really my problem. I have one." She said almost dropping the subject, telling him he was doing it.

"But you found it first!" he said his voice rising.

"But its _your_ bathroom!" she complained matching his tone.

"But _you're_ head of the camp!" he shouted.

"But _you_ are!" she yelled back.

"_YOU _ARE!" he roared.

"BUT ITS YOUR PEE!" she screamed then covered her mouth. They both looked uncomfortably away. A door opened and a voice cut through the air.

"I heard shouting so I figured that..." Zeke said running out before eyeing up the tree. "What the..." he gasped. The boys' door opened again and Jason came out sleepily.

Gabriella turned to Zeke and Jason with a crimson face and muttered, "You guys can do your business behind the trees." She quickly ran away with Troy looking after her. Zeke looking at Troy and Jason staring at a flower absently.

"Uhh..." Troy stammered.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go make some coffee." Zeke said slowly walking toward the kitchen. "Come on Jase." He called over his shoulder. Jason started walking with him.

"What business?" Troy heard Jason ask Zeke. Troy shook his head and smacked himself repeatedly in the head. He walked over to the bathroom and examined it. He walked over to the door and tried to push it open but it would not budge. He put his whole weight onto the door and heaved. Then something snapped. He jumped back quickly and watched the door break under the weight of the tree. The whole destructed building shifted further down with the entrance no longer whole. Troy closed his eyes and ran behind a tree. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The campers had been informed of the dilemma. When the boys heard the news Robbie smiled with some of the others. Chad cringed at that terrible sight. Right now however the kids trooped inside the art room for Gabriella's music class. Last week it had been making instruments but this week was all about composers and major music artists. After all the kids were seated she sat on the edge of the stage.

"This week we're gonna study some of the greatest contributors to our vast collection of music that we have. Basically famous classical composers. So first I'm gonna play some music for ya to see if you recognize any of it." She said comfortably and the class rolled on pleasantly. Gabriella had just played Fur Elise on the piano and waited to see if anybody called out what it was. Someone called out something else.

"I gotta pee!" Roger yelled with Robbie and Brandon trying to surpress their chortles. Now Gabriella looked a little uncomfortable but covered it up quickly with a dignified air.

"Well then Roger, I think that Chad can find a tree for you." She stated gravely. Chad was giving her a _"why me?_" look but she shrugged if off with an urgent _"Do as I say or suffer the consequences!"_ look. After Chad had returned, the inevitable young girl screams were heard and Chad rushed back out. Gabriella covered her hand with her face. This was so not working.

* * *

After the music class, having transferred from Bach, Strauss, and Rachmaninoff to Britney Spears, Beyonce and Chris Brown had finished, the kids got up to go. Gabriella however called Luke over as he was leaving.

"Luke, could I talk to you for a second?" she asked seriously. Luke looked slightly confused but with the same friendly assurance in his eyes. Robbie narrowed his eyes on them as Roger and Brandon pulled him out the door on his sides. She waited until all the kids had left but she didn't know that one still stayed behind. She motioned Luke to sit at a table. He sat down and looked at her as a twelve-year-old would look when confused and afraid of being unjustly accused of something you had never done. She stared back at his face but suddenly found herself at a loss for words. She looked down with an awkward smile.

"Uhh, so what was it?" he asked her in a surprisingly low voice. She looked at his face again her eyes painted with a sorrowful, scared, and painful look though she still had a weak smile on her face. Light dawned on his face as he recognized that extremely familiar look. He looked away at the ground, avoiding her gaze, not mad at her or scared, but just not wanting to hear her sob about his life.

"Luke, Maria told me you have leukemia. But it's ok. Well not really but I swear I will not treat you any differently than the other kids because you aren't different. You just have to go through a whole lot more than they do. And you're stronger for it. I know you think I feel sorry for you." She said the last part bluntly. He looked at her again with an obvious look there.

"Well you do." He said just as blunt, so more of a blunt then Luke normally was.

"Not as sorry for you as those closest to you." She said truthfully looking into the distance. He looked at her curiously.

"Really? Why?" he asked not looking for pity but just wanted to know.

"Well, if I was your mom, I would watch you every day wondering why you of all those in the world have leukemia and I would watch you every day just being a kid while the whole time you have this disease. I wouldn't know your pain but I would have my own pain at just knowing what you go through every day, and I couldn't do it for you instead..." she said quickly and then looked away. She was seriously getting uncomfortable with a 12-year-old! He spoke up quietly.

"No it's ok. People always feel sorry for me when they hear I have it but what they don't realize is that their pity doesn't help. It makes me feel as if I'm weak and letting them down and that only makes me want to be normal even more. And sometimes I just want to forget and not even care that I have it or just say it's not a big deal. And when I do forget is when I'm happiest and those around me are happiest. But it's not a big deal. At least not today. Don't feel sorry for me. Seriously." He said truthfully with a smile. She nodded and looking at him again regained some composure.

"Maria told me not to tell anyone because your mom wants it that way and so does she. Uhh, comment?" she asked. He had slightly grimaced but quickly shrugged it away.

"Ok." He said with another one of his warm smiles. Her heart was breaking again at that smile. It was so innocent, young and bright, free of any evils in the world. You would never expect that he had a life killing disease. A disease that could quickly and easily turn out the sunshine that he created where ever he went. She knew who he reminded her of.

"Well so how was the class?" she asked brightly trying to push away any dark clouds. _"Bad metaphor Gab."_ She thought evilly at her herself.

"Interesting. Mostly except when they started talking about Dolly Parton." He mused. She scrunched up her nose and made a face when he said Dolly Parton.

"Yuck, totally Schumann could have made better songs then her. And sung better than her. And looked better than her too." She said dreamily.

"I like Bach. Ooh and Beyonce." He said mischievously.

"Very funny mister. Now get to class. But if you need anything, I'm here. Ok?" she said. He gave her another smile and nodded. As he turned her smile faded and she looked after the small departing figure, worriedly. He walked out the door and she turned. But then the door opened again and his head popped in again.

"Why did Beethoven kill his chicken? Cause it kept saying Bach Bach Bach. Bye!" he said jokingly and left as quickly as he had come. She shook her head and smiled again and turned back to her table where she started to organize her papers before she had to leave to check how things were going. She didn't get very far though because the door burst open again. Chad ran into there hurriedly.

"Brie! Brie, Brie! I need your help. I-I um no we well its really terrible and smells yuck and its umm like this, well not exactly like this but...um..." he said looking at her face smally though she was definitely shorter than him. She braced herself for whatever he had to say and said warily, "Yes Chad? Has Robbie managed to suck up the whole lake and dump it in the basement?" He rubbed his nose.

"Umm no actually he didn't but umm Robbie and his posse got into trouble again and they're in the tree house again and they're... well... farting..." he said blushing red. She covered her face with her hand then walked up to Chad. He winced as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Chad, young boys sometimes have an indescribable yet however disgusting need to fart. I don't attempt to understand the body habits of young boys or they're evil minds but please tell me what exactly is the problem?" she said. His words came out in a rush.

"Well they got in trouble in Katie's class and we sent them to the tree house for half and hour and when the half hour was up Greg went up there to bring them down but they were farting really bad and it smelled horrible and we figured that all the kid would go crazy especially the girls if we brought them down and they would keep farting so we got Troy and Zeke and we tried to persuade them to stop but they won't stop so could you please go talk to them?" he said hopefully with an embarrassed yet beseeching smile. She though for a second then pointed at him.

"So, basically, you want me to tell, six boys, to stop farting." She said slowly her eyebrows cocked looking into his face. He nodded. She sighed.

"Chad, fart is fart!" she exclaimed with impatience at his ignorance.

"But they won't listen to me! Or us I mean. You have a lot of persuasion methods! Please!" he pleaded. She raised her eyes to the skies and made the sign of the cross before leaving resolutely with Chad behind her.

"I never asked for the promotion..." she muttered with clenched teeth beneath her breath.

* * *

As they approached the tree house a very decidedly putrid odor reached their noses. Gabriella cringed as she practically gagged on the smell. "Whoa! You were obviously not kidding." She remarked to Chad. Chad nodded while holding his nose. They came up to Troy, Zeke, and Greg who were standing near to the tree but as far away as suitably possible. Her eyes rolled slightly as she looked at Troy.

"So my foot can't stand a nail and your nose can't stand fart. Who's calling who the weakling?" she taunted. He was about to lash back a fiery retort but Zeke quickly stepped between them.

"Guys! Task on hand! Mission F.A.R.T. **F**ree the **A**wesome **R**edhawks from **F**art." He said with a cheesy grin. Greg cut in.

"No it was S.U.F.F.E.R. **S**ave **U**s **F**rom **F**arters **E**specially **R**obbie."

"Whoa no! It was totally C.O.P. **C**onquer **O**bsolete **P**ooters." Troy said defensively.

"Uhh, no I was **M**ajors in **I**ceglooing **C**an **T**otally **L**earn **A**nything **N**ationally and **T**ruthfully will **E**xcel in **C**arpentry or the **U**niversal **H**unting of **T**ooters **L**eague in **I**ndiana." Chad said in a duh tone. Everyone looked at him.

"What? It was Mictlantecuhtli!" he said defensively for his mission title. They all continued to stare at him. Suddenly Gabriella broke down in laughter. She sat down as if all her energy left her and covered her face laughing hysterically. They all began to chuckle a little too at Chad. It felt glorious to have something to just laugh about when you felt weak and stupid. They all fell down next to her and kept laughing, well except Chad. He sat down but only shook his head at his unfunny friends. After their laughter had subsided she spoke. "Ok, you guys got my back?" she asked them.

"I'll be you back, back." Chad said quickly.

"We got it." Troy, Zeke and Greg said.

"Ok." She said and walked toward the tree. The aroma was definitely a good one, Gabriella almost thought she saw a flower shudder away at the terrible smell.

"Zeke, have you been feeding them beans?" she remarked disgustedly.

"Sorry!" he said. They started to climb the ladder up to where the rotten stink was coming from. As they climbed Troy looked up mischievously at Gabriella's perfect moving lower body. Still perfectly flawless and really hot still too. However his grin cringed when that awful scent filled his nose again. They reached the top, all of them gagging and trying to catch some untouched breath.

The six boys sat there dignified trying to conceal their obvious amusement. They didn't conceal the gas though. The farts kept coming from their steady supply. The counselors formed a V-shaped battle formation with Gabriella in front, Zeke and Troy at her side, and Chad and Greg at their sides. None of them could however conceal their obvious distaste.

"Ok, Robbie, Jason, Brandon, Jesse, Roger and Anthony. Ahem! I'd like to know if you're done yet and would like to come down?" she said in an authoritative tone loudly over the blossoming symphony of farts, the loud giggles and even that lovely aroma seemed to make the room louder.

"Done with what?" Brandon called out playfully ignoring all authority. They were openly laughing at them all now.

"I gotta pee again!" Roger called out laughing hysterically. Gabriella ignored these comments and coughed.

"The point is if you guys don't stop now you shall be sent to bed now, no questions asked, where you can think about your disrespectful and rude behavior, over your own stenches. So your choice. Stop, or be sent to bed." She said confidently. They stopped laughing and looked to Robbie for an answer.

"Hold your fire gentlemen." Robbie said commandingly. That was actually one of the only times she had heard his voice. He spoke rarely always letting his five boys do the taunting for him. When he did talk though he never wasted words and you listened to him. He looked at Gabriella with superiority. Suddenly before he spoke another bomb was heard and a new smell surfaced. Gabriella looked upward losing her patience.

"Ok, who was that?!" she demanded angrily. The five boys looked at each other a little fearful of this Gabriella while Robbie still remained rather cool staring at her. She, Troy, Zeke and Greg all turned to Chad.

"Chad!" they exclaimed. He reddened again. The boys burst out laughing again with Robbie smiling evilly.

"I saw the opportunity and I took it." He said bluntly. The counselors groaned as the five boys howled over that even more. Gabriella's voice cut through their laughter like ice.

"So what is your decision boys? Shall you be sent to bed, four hours before bedtime or come join us for soccer and some of Zeke's delicious sauteed chicken dijonnaise?" she demanded impatiently. Their laughter subsided again and they looked to Robbie who still looked at her with that same expression.

"We accept." He said slowly, importance dripping off of every syllable. They silently, sullenly but triumphantly as if they had gotten the better of them, got off their chairs and marched past Gabriella. Robbie gave her one last fleeting evil smirk before disappearing below with Zeke. She felt stupid though almost as if he had won this time. Gabriella looked at the lake for a minute before turning to Chad. While pointing her finger at him she opened her mouth to speak. Her mouth hung open for a second almost amazed still but she then shut it and turned away and left the tree house. As soon as she was out of ear shot Troy looked at Chad.

"Dude! Seriously I can never look at you the same way ever again!" he said shaking his head. Greg clapped him on the back pityingly before leaving with Troy. Chad followed them with a shocked and injured air.

"Its not like you've never farted before in your life, Mr. Perfect!" he shouted at Troy while it echoed in the distance. Gabriella heard his shout and smiled to herself knowingly.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the rec. room for an impromptu meeting that Monday night. Ted, Katie, and Taylor were standing up while the rest of them circled about them in chairs.

"So we have gathered for this meeting to discuss a current concern we have just accumulated, along with all the other small ones," Taylor started and Katie nudged her.

"Unfortunately, due to the lack of male facilities, we have been having some issues, uhh concerning that." Ted stated. The both moved aside and Katie whapped at a board with a pointer.

"As you can see the main issue here is that the young boys, including the older ones, don't have a bathroom to go to and we need to find a place for that. The dilemmas from going outside have cause a rift with the girls if they happen to be nearby." Katie said pointing to a different part of the graph with a screaming girl on it.

"And while some of the young sirs hate it, most of them are flaunting that, sord of." Taylor said.

"And we cannot endure seven more weeks of this because it could lead to even bigger problems! So we need to find a new place for a bathroom since the previous one has been demolished." Ted stated again. Katie whapped a different part of the board.

"With the few suggestions that have surfaced our answer is still inconclusive. We could make an old building a place for the bathroom but that could cause bad smells and that may not go over to well, for everyone, and we don't really have an old building. We can't move the tree at all because we don't have any tools. We can't build a new one either unfortunately." Katie said.

"And like we said before, behind the trees will not work." Taylor added.

"So we need a place that has a private yet simple bathroom and we actually haven't even started taking about taking showers. Any comments, suggestions, ideas, anything?" Ted said stepping forward. There was a small silence.

"You guys are very efficient but however my mind draws a blank." Gabriella said enthusiastically to try to keep up positive mental attitude but it wasn't working that well. Another silence ensued as Taylor, Ted, and Katie looked at the counselors. Chad raised his hand.

"Yes?" Taylor said.

"They can go in the lake." He said obviously. Everyone grimaced and gave Chad weird looks.

"Chad!" They groaned.

"I'm thinking! Seriously I don't see you guys giving any ideas!" he huffed defensively.

"Don't we have any other bathrooms besides the girls bathrooms?" Sasha asked.

"Nooo, we don't unfortunately." Katie said. Something in Troy's mind clicked when he heard Sasha say that. That was the only thing. The only possible thing that could work even though some of them wouldn't like it. More like he knew Gabriella would hate it but she had been a pain in the butt all day to him anyway. He waited a minute just thinking it over before he raised his hand.

"Troy?" Katie said.

"Well, really the only thought that comes to my mind which could actually work," he gave Chad a sideways glance. "And be reasonable is that the boys and the girls will have to share the girls bathroom." He said partly confident but he waited anxiously to hear their thoughts. As expected a voice exploded beside him.

"We can't coincide the boys with the girls bathroom! The girls need more privacy and the boys are all troublesome and evil. It couldn't work, its not possible, no way!" she exclaimed looking at everyone else for support. They were all thinking and grasping that thought slowly.

Kelsi said slowly, "I think that's the only real thing we can do."

"Yeah." Ryan agreed hesitantly.

"As much as the girls do need the bathroom, the boys need it to." Taylor said sacrificingly.

"I guess it might work." Sharpay said half-heartedly.

"It's got to work!" Zeke said.

"Darn right it will!" Chad exclaimed.

"So, have we come to a decision?" Ted asked hopefully.

"Are you guys even serious? This can't work! It won't work in a million years!" Gabriella exclaimed at them all.

"It's the only thing that can work. Besides, do you have a better idea?" Troy said to her with a coolness that rankled in her soul.

"Yes. We don't do it!" she said glaring at him.

"Hate to say it, but that doesn't exactly solve our problem, _Gabi_." He said mockingly but still smoothly while not even glaring at her. She could not ignore the emphasis he put on the _"Gabi_".

"Yes is does because it solves the one you're creating! And stop calling me that!" she exclaimed again.

"Guys! Look, how about we have a vote?" Katie said looking at Troy and Gabriella. Their eyes traveled to the front. Gabriella crossed her arms, as she knew that she would surely lose. Troy crossed his arms jauntily, as he grinningly knew he would win this combat with Gabriella.

"Ok, those in favor of Troy's idea?" Katie asked. Everyone except Gabriella raised his or her hand as she fumed ahead. They all looked at her rather unsurely at Gabriella except Troy.

"Those in favor of scratching this idea and thinking some more?" Katie asked. Only Gabriella raised her hand at first but slowly Sharpay hand also shot up as she tried to help her friend.

"Ok, well then we have it. The girls bathroom will mix with the boys." Katie said finally. They all looked relieved.

"Wait guys! We still might have a problem like when they're taking showers and stuff? We don't want them to do it at the same time, cause, you know." Sharpay called out.

"Well we could like have a sign that says that girls are taking showers now and a sign that boys are taking showers so they will know when to go in and when they're not allowed to go in." Jason said hopefully. Everyone nodded their heads and smiled.

"Good thinking Jase. Someday you may become as smart as me." Chad said jokingly. They all rolled their eyes at him.

"So, can we sleep now?" Rachel asked.

"Lets go!" Ted called out. Everyone got up and walked towards the exit. Troy gave Gabriella who still sat down a cocky taunting grin. She glared at him furiously but then absolutely refused to look upon him. He couldn't get the best of her, he just couldn't. She had too much to think about, too much to do, and so much to cover up as it was. Troy Bolton was just something she had to ignore. And annoy since he was so annoying to her.

All the boys left but the girls remained behind looking at their fuming and glooming friend. They approached her slowly as if wondering if she might snap at them if they talked to her. If you knew Gabriella you really didn't want to get on her bad side. Like Troy Bolton. Since Sharpay was the official best friend, she was designated to talk first.

"Hey, come on Gabs, we know you're tired so lets go to bed. Don't worry about Troy, or the bathrooms or whatever you appeared to be looking like you were worrying about. And please don't be mad at us either?" Sharpay asked hopefully with innocence. Gabriella put on a forced smile and said looking don't.

"I'm not mad at you guys, I'm just ma-" she said surging up again but quickly hosed it down and looked at their faces calmly. " Mean, I mean that I'm really tired, that's all. What with farting kids and those who can't tell the difference between Mozart and Schumann." She said wearily but trying to lift there spirits.

"But hey, no music class tomorrow." Katie said helpfully.

"Nope, but my job is just as big. But no biggie." She said with another small smile.

"Tain't matter. We're here for ya Brie." Sasha said with a friendly smile. She nodded with a real smile though her eyes remained tired. She really appreciated having such great friends to help her and be there with her and make camp a little bit better. All the other girls extinguished any more held in breaths and let go without any restraint since they were pretty sure she wasn't mad at them.

"Ok so even though we know you're tired Gabs, we are to, so can we pwease go get some sleep?" Sharpay whined at her best friend teasingly. Gabriella got up and the giggling girls practically pushed Gabriella out the door. Surrounded by all the happy girls she felt that she couldn't be anything but happy as well. She forgot her thoughts and joked along with them. However she looked upward at the smidgen of a sun, the last glint of light shining across the lake. _"Just another one of those first days."_ She thought.


	16. Restoration from Protested Persuasion

**Hey guys another update! I am really sorry i have been updating like only once a week but that's probably how its gonna go down for a while unless I write faster and type faster. But this is no let down chapter (I think) and I hope you like it and love it and review it. To those of you who watch American Idol are you not so glad that Jason Casto left? I mean seriously the dude was an idiot and he kept messing up. Sigh. Ok so goodness that he left and please review. Tack you!**

* * *

Today was her crazy day. The day where she did something completely out of the ordinary. The day where she remembered with relish what irrational thing she had done last week. She looked forward to her crazy day every time because she then felt it was ok, if not necessary, to step outside the bounds. It made her feel strong, rebel, even wicked. It most importantly though, helped her to forget. Even if it was completely and totally almost normal it made her happy. Because today was her crazy day. And she knew what she wanted to do. No, what she was doing.

It was Friday and the kids slept in until 7:00 because of movie night tonight, which meant the counselors, slept in until 6:30. Yesterday she had planned on what she would do and when to wake up. The thought in her head had then been carefully and scrupulously guarded from any possible mind readers because she had almost felt ashamed of it at the point and time. Today was her crazy day and for a little while she was going to do something she wasn't supposed to do and enjoy it and forget about everything else. Well, she wouldn't forget everything, but she would only think of the semi bad things.

At her appointed time Gabriella woke up. It was 5:20 and she quickly grabbed some clothes stashed at the bottom of her drawers and changed. She then quickly crept outside and an evil goofy smile spread over her face at her own childish foolishness. She ran from the silent cabins stealthily that were encaged by large overseeing solemn trees. The sun wasn't out yet like normal and it was the pearly shadowy world she had grown to know over the past two weeks. It was warm, not hot yet, but already humid. Her hair bounced on her back as she finally stopped at the dock, discarded her tank top and shorts with hurried excitement, threw her towel on the wood and dove in.

She giggled as soon as the water encompassed her small body. The water was dark and crystal clear except when her feet mucked with the sand on the bottom. It was a little cold since it was morning but coldness was forgotten after a meager five minutes. She swam all around diving down and resurfacing with a smile that could not be wiped off her face. It made her feel so clean, energized and pure. As much as Gabriella detested rain, she loved the water. She flipped herself over and did a backstroke while gazing at the emotionless gray sky, and she grew pensive. Which was something she had not planned on doing but her thoughts of the past week were remembered. Some of which had happened to the other counselors or she had experienced herself. Some of which she held as happy moments or funny, annoying or very unpleasant.

* * *

On Tuesday the only really interesting thing that had happened was that Sharpay had fought with the bratty Veronica Campbell. Sharpay had practically sobbed the news out to her best friend, she was that distraught over the furious account she had battled with the twelve-year-old. Gabriella smiled at this thought. _"Sharpay finally found her match for her spoiledness."_

_"Veronica! May I speak to you for a minute?" Sharpay asked with an unnatural reserve for her. She looked authoritatively and disapprovingly as the girl sat down in a chair before her with an disgusted air of "Why are you of all people wasting my time?!" This air Sharpay saw through and it made her even more disgusted with the girl and more determined to be fairer than she planned. _

_"Yes?" Veronica asked rudely. Sharpay merely slid a piece of paper to her with a disapproving glance and said, "This." Veronica looked at it. _

_"So? You don't like my drawings? Well that goes to show how much you know." She said defensively. _

_"No, no. You draw excellently well for a girl your age but I find it very disturbing that a young eleven year old would show that much cleavage on her drawings." Sharpay cooed rushing to fix and unconscious mistakes she had made with her small comment of "_This."

_"I'm twelve." Veronica sassed with a glare as if she even dared to make a mistake of how old she was. She should know after all! Sharpay huffed out frustratingly at this, this girl! _

_"Big difference! Even when I was twelve I drew pictures of girls with tee shirts and not this low cut shirt and mini skirt you drew! You show promise but not until you realize how to take criticism from your elders." She huffed. _

_"You're like only what, five years older than me?" Veronica asked obnoxiously. _

_"Seven, thank you very little. " Sharpay corrected bitterly. _

_"Big Difference." Veronica said back smartly. Sharpay took on and even older reprimanding tone. _

_"I don't really appreciate your behavior Veronica and you should also learn to show some respect for your elders unless you don't wish to come back to my class." Sharpay said icily at the snotty girl. _

_"Who says your better than me?" Veronica demanded. _

_"I do! Because I'm older and plus you probably just got drawing lessons anyway!" Sharpay argued. _

_"Well I have more money!" Veronica argued her coolness wearing a little thin. _

_"I bet I have more than you and all the other kids combined!" Sharpay barked. _

_"Well I wear better clothes." Veronica spat out spitefully. _

_"Ha! I've seen better clothes in Wal-Mart!" Sharpay lashed out. _

_"Well at least I'm not a ditsy dumb blonde!" Veronica shouted at her. _

_"I bet you were before you dyed it!" Sharpay shouted back. _

_"__Idiotic Blonde!" Veronica screamed at her. _

_"Spoiled brat!" Sharpay yelled furiously standing up. _

_"Spoiled brat!" Veronica said standing up and matching her angry gaze. _

_"Self centered lazy b-b-brat!" Sharpay faltered while shouting. _

_"Good bye!" Veronica screamed in her face and flounced out the door with her hands clenched and her face crossed with fury. Zeke's head popped out as the furious Veronica rushed past him. _

_"Ok, now what was that about?" he asked slowly. Sharpay groaned and her head fell on the table angrily._

Gabriella also thought about her very quick conversation with Maria. Maria was half way across the world in Maine, Maine of all places! Her other sister was about 9 months pregnant and to top that her mom was in a car accident while her dad was having hip surgery. She reassured Gabriella about everything, including Luke, and that she was sure everything was going fine. After filling every thing of the past week in though the conversation ended with Gabriella feeling even more discouraged that she might not be coming back in 4 to 5 weeks.

She also thought about some of the cute moments she had spent with some of the kids. Some of the kids were very likeable with lots of different personalities. She had grown to know kids like Alex, the kid who absolutely loved, adored and worshipped Superman, Emily who was a sweet little girl, Donald, who was extremely clumsy like her self and earning a lot of sympathy from her, Sara Lee, who talked and talked and talked and never stopped, Brian Vagle who was very obviously and totally infatuated with Veronica, but who didn't return the affection thereby earning Gabriella's sympathy as well, and Ashley and Julie, two funny, hyper and fun girls.

Luke of course was another of her favorites though she didn't tell the others. The other counselors had met him as well and earned respect of him that many of the others didn't receive. Such as Robbies group, Veronica, Misty the crybaby, Kyle who grew annoying after asking so many questions, and Grace who loved to help way to much. But the good combined with the bad made a sweet combination that they were ready to conquer. The good made up for the bad and the bad just made the good seem even better than they already were.

She also thought about her job every night and now morning where she played the piano to put them to sleep and wake up. But instead of the boring camp songs she started to play other songs that made the others surprised. They had all woken up surprised the one day she started to play enthusiastically the Tarantella with the duhduhduhdaduhduhduh that made Jason jump up in his bed and Rachel roll off of hers. She had put them to bed with a bang with the Turkish rondo.

The next morning she had woken them up with the soft beautiful piece called Dawn from Pride and Prejudice. While many enjoyed the songs, others did not. Mainly Troy did not enjoy them at all. Deep down he was just scared of her musical talent that made him strangely happy inside. That was just messing with him and it was creepy! But he couldn't stop her from playing anything she wanted and at night when he waited to lock up he listened attentively to her masterpieces. She did not however know that he enjoyed them since he always seemed impatient when she left.

As she swam along she thought also about the play that she and Sasha were collaborating together. About thirty of the kids were in the play, including all of the Robbie kids which was a recipe for disaster in itself. The play was about Rapunzel with a special twist on it with dancing, and singing. Unfortunately Jesse was an excellent actor and had won one of the main roles. She and Sasha did their best though to keep the kids in check and practice diligently while making their production a success. So far it was going pretty well though. _"Almost too well."_ Gabriella thought ruefully.

The other counselor's classes had been going well too, except for the usual. As she thought about the other counselors classes though she kept thinking about Troy. She didn't want to, but she did. She kept thinking of just everything about him, how much he was annoying, how much he was amazing and how much they had fought that week. She of course had been at pains to point of every flaw of the coincided bathrooms to Troy, which she herself knew was a nuisance. But then he had been trying at every point to argue with everything she had said.

The arguments were getting a little ridiculous at points and the fury kept building upon stupid quibbles. There was gonna be a break point somewhere and she didn't know if she wanted it to come. She wasn't sure of what he would do or what he _could_ do. But the main point was that neither of them had even tried to get along with each other at all the entire week, and that wasn't a good thing. It was something she had not told Maria either. She sighed and didn't know how she could even be friends with Troy. They couldn't just be friends all of a sudden after so much strong words and flying attacks at each other. She had no idea what to do.

* * *

After a half-hour of swimming and thinking she sighed and pulled back some loose curls of her pony tail while treading the water. But as she did that action something didn't feel quite right. She glanced at her right finger fourth finger and saw with alarm that it was bare. She began frantically to dive down looking at the sandy bottom for where her ring could be. As she began to repeat the process many times her frustration grew very strong as she fruitlessly searched for it on the huge lake floor. She was half sobbing though no tears came out, "Where is it? Where is it?" As she kept popping up and down while straining her eyes to see under water she became even more overwrought and started to talk to herself distractedly.

"I couldn't have dropped. I couldn't. Where is it? I could've sworn I had it last night and I think I did this morning. Did I take it off? Oh, Oh where are you?" she cried.

She stopped for a second to catch her breath and loosened the string, which held her pink polka dotted bikini at the neck but right now seemed irritatingly tight and annoying. As she was tying again she dived down thinking she saw silver. When that attempt was a failure she swam to the dock. Almost all her hope was lost and all she wanted to do now was wallow in her defeat and go back to sleep. She felt so disappointed and mad at herself and defeated. One of her most precious and sacred things and one of her sources of comfort and strength had too been lost to the world.

As she half pushed herself up the dock a shiny object caught her eye. It was small, silver, with a teeny bit of red showing and half-hidden by her towel. As she reached for it she thought pathetically wasn't this the even more pathetic moment of discovery of a precious item lost that a vicious and unaccounted for bird of prey swooped down and carried the item far away forever and ever further crushing your hopes and happiness of the momentary restoration? She quickly grabbed her ring to see if it was really there and not an illusion and also to make sure no hawks carried her ring far away into the oblivion.

As she held it in her hand she thanked God once silently then smiled to herself about how she was acting a few moments earlier. She had been terrified it was gone in the watery depths below her but it was exactly where she had put it. She was so relieved though she didn't mind her own foolishness. She placed it back on the dock then leapt backwards joyfully into the water. She didn't know that something caught on a rusty nail that was sticking out and pulled from her loosely and unawares.

She swam about in circles again with no cares in the world. She laughed and smiled and looked to see that the sun was just appearing. As she tread water staring at the sunrise another surprise sense of bareness overwhelmed her again. She looked down and saw that her bikini top was completely gone. She gasped and fell down deeper into the water. Even though she was alone she felt ashamed, embarrassed, and bare. She looked around searchingly for her pink top. She felt reluctant though to even move from her spot so she sunk to her shoulder and creeped along in the water towards the shore where her feet touched the bottom. She didn't know that someone was approaching fast.

* * *

Troy woke up early that morning because he had told the others he would clean up the board game mess that "The Posse" had managed to rustle up and somehow had managed to avoid cleaning up. It was a job he certainly wasn't very much looking forward to, but nevertheless it had to be done. He forced himself to wake up at 5:50 and get a head start. He dressed sleepily and then strode out the door. His eyes still twitched open and closed but his senses were starting to wake up and recognize the world around him.

He walked out of the lane of cabins and past the art room. As he came upon the lake he was about to turn towards the dining hall towards the rec room when something caught his blue eyes. On the dock was a heap of clothing and something that glinted in the small blink of a sun. He walked to the dock and saw something else. A bright pink and white polka dotted bikini top was floating just beside it, about to float underneath it. He stooped to pick it up just as Gabriella got in reach of it. He was quicker than her and stared at it curiously while holding it.

_"Oh no. There's someone up there."_ She thought scared out of her wits. She was right underneath the dock, below him trying to stay under water until whoever just decided to magically leave. He didn't though as that small shiny object caught his eye. With a smirk Troy bent to pick it up and examine it. He most definitely knew to whom that belonged to. Gabriella held her breath as long as could just wishing that the person was gone but she couldn't tell. As her lungs were about to burst she slowly rose her head and mouth out of the water and tried to quiet her ragged quick breaths in case someone was still there. He could hear them anyway and his smile because even greater as an idea hatched in his brain. They both waited a second.

"Well, I guess I'll just go for a short swim." Troy remarked to no one though he knew full well that Gabriella heard it. He loosened his top button to his shirt threateningly. Gabriella had become even more scared when she heard who it was and what he was doing. She hurriedly swam from under him and pooped up behind the dock so that it hid her chest.

"No! I mean you can't, now." She sad hurriedly desperate. He opened one more button so that it showed a good part of his massive chest. He smiled upon her with the obvious distress upon her own scared beautiful wet face with lovely curls surrounding it.

"Well why not? Seeing as you're in here, I see as I have perfect claim to go for a quick refreshing swim." He said menacingly crouching down close to her. She crouched away from bringing her head down even further below the friendly dock. She looked up at him with owl eyes that skipped from his face to his chest to her bikini top to her ring at his feet.

"Uh well its really cold and you wouldn't want to get a cold on the job." She said quickly uselessly. He leaned even closer staring at her with intense eyes.

"Maybe I want to get a cold, with you." He said in a dangerous tone. She had lowered herself away from him as much as possible. So now she was on the corner of the dock, with only her eyes showing and her small hands clinging to the edge of it. Her huge scared chocolate eyes peered at him in a fear he had never seen in her eyes. He waited a little to let the terror of him envelop her and then he stood up. He began pacing back and forth.

"You know it's strange. I found this random bikini top," He began to twirl it just about her head in a Ferris wheel fashion as she watched it like a hawk. "Out of no where just at the edge of this lake. Who's do you think it could possibly belong to?" he remarked thoughtfully as he stopped twirling and held it just above her head. She glanced at it hopefully then reaching while not revealing anything. Troy was still looking away but pulled it from her grasp once again. He looked at her as if a light bulb had gone on in his head. She was shrunk beneath the dock again pitifully.

"I know! I bet its Sharpay's since she loves, no wait." He glanced at the center of the bikini top. "This has a yellow circle in the middle. She wouldn't be caught dead with it. But I don't even think she would break the rules." He said and began pacing and twirling again.

"And seeing as no one is allowed to wear a bikini I wonder if its even any of us. Maybe some one outside of the camp is coming here." He remarked fending thoughtfulness as he watched out of the corner of her eye impatience mound as she kept trying to grab the top that was almost in her reach without showing anything.

"Troy just give me the damn top, please!" she shouted pleadingly. He stopped, looked at her, then sat down comfortably with his hands propping him up behind him and his legs lazily crossed. He leaned closer to her again as she cowered away from him again in fear though her eyes showed annoyance, impatience and anger too.

"You know what I find really strange is that one of the people in charge of 60 twelve and eleven year olds and is supossed to set an example for them and take care of them has already broken four rules." He began numbering them off his fingers lazily. "One, you're swimming before hours. Two, you're wearing a bikini. Three, You just swore and four, you're naked." He smirked with an intense stare.

"It's not really a rule..." she whispered. He ignored her comment and went back to business.

"So if you wish me to keep this information from the other counselors," she interrupted him frantically.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said terrified. He picked up her ring again and raised it to the sun while examining it. He continued to look at the ring while she watched him petrified.

"Then you'll join me for a walk on break on Tuesday." He spoke as if she had not spoken. He then placed her ring down softly and stared at her again for an answer.

"What break? We have no break." She scoffed.

"You forget. Tuesday is treasure hunt thing in the forest and all the counselors are needed, except us. Well, I'm sure we could go but seeing this excellent opportunity to get to know each other without all the glares and arguments, for a little while, I would rather not." He said and looking in her eyes searchingly.

Gabriella looked down and pondered this deal thoughtfully. She didn't want to get to know him; she liked him where they were now! Wait, was she actually thinking she enjoyed their arguments? No, that was not possible. But on the other hand walking with him she would save herself from any further embarrassment from the others. She would get a lot from him but it was excepted from him. He would probably be a pain on the walk but she could stand what, an hour and a half of torments and his irresistible blue eyes, right?

It probably was for the best too that she maybe tried to work with him because whenever they argued they were never alone. It was bad for the kids and herself. Yes, if she tried to get along with him it would be better for the counselors and the kids also. And she would get her bikini top back too. If she said no what would he do with it? She could be stuck her for a while till she either found the courage to get out or someone else found her. She glanced at his cunning, superior eyes and decided she didn't want to know.

She was frustrated at him but there was apparently no other option. She had been mad at him all week because he been so cool and collected instead of his normal mad at her. What was an hour or two of his collectedness that rankled in her soul than just more stupidity that made her look like a fool in front of others too? She sighed defeatedly and Troy grinned. She didn't meet his gaze.

"I'll go." She mumbled half-heartedly just to let him know she most definitely did not want to go and it would go under protest.

"Say what?" he prodded looking intently at her face.

"I'll go!" she shouted at him now meeting his gaze with fiery eyes.

"Careful, you never know who could have heard that, and woken up." He said in a low dangerous tone. She sunk again from him and his gaze.

"Can I have it please?" she whispered holing out a little of her arm.

"Nope." He said with a grin.

"What? I said yes! Now give it to me!" she exclaimed feeling very unjustified.

"No bikinis and you might go swimming off before you shake hands if I give it to you." He said knowingly.

"You don't trust me?" she said angrily.

"Not one little bit Gabi." He chuckled.

"Well there's NO way I'm getting out of her with you here and nothing on." She remarked flatly.

"Take the towel." He said pushing it towards her with a mischievous grin.

"Turn around." She ordered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I said so you idiot!" she ejaculated at him exasperatedly angry. He sat there calmly just staring at her and smiling. That smile was driving her crazy. She groaned completely exasperated and took the towel from the dock, turned around herself and walked away a couple of steps and then wrapped it around her body in the water. Troy smiled as he watched her perform these actions. After she had wrapped it around herself she held it with one hand securely between her chest and walked to the shoreline haughtily with her head held high.

Troy had stood up and watched her as she turned icily toward him. She moved past him though and picked up her ring letting it catch some rays from the sun. Her demeanor softened a little as she looked on it and placed it on her fourth finger. Then she looked back upwards at Troy again with disdain.

"Tuesday Bolton." She said holding out her he hand. He shook it and the mysterious spark traveled through them again.

"You bet it's Tuesday. And you better be there," he smiled with an evil glint. "or else." He said and turned away with a satisfied smirk. That tone of voice had scared her in a way she had never felt before. She picked up all her things and followed him quickly.

"Copycat." She breathed beneath her breath meaning Robbie. He gave her a sideways glance.

"What?" he questions unconcerned.

"None of your beeswax, sir." She jauntily said back with a slight British accent. They reached the rec room and he turned to her.

"I turn her miss. Are you following?" he asked mockingly. She wanted to say something to him but she was not sure at all what she wanted to say. She bit her lip.

"Good day." She said in the same tone he had copied her with and with a tiny curtsy. She turned and started walking swiftly away.

"Are you wearing a bikini bottom?" he asked.

"I said Good day!" she said forcefully turning to look at him then turning away again.

"Are you?" he asked amusedly.

"Of course!" she said crossly, stopping.

"Really? I could've sworn I saw one floating towards the fields." He teased. She half believed him though and felt her hip through the towel to see if it was there. She reddened and scowled at him even further for making her look even more of a fool in front of him.

"Jerk." She snapped. He bowed dramatically with a wave of his hand.

"Good day miss. I am sure we shall see each other again, soon, though I doubt it will_ barely_ be half as pleasant." He said slowly turning to the door while giving her a cocky sideways glance. He went in and left poor Gabriella, even more confused about her feelings, angry with herself and totally unsure of what to do.


	17. Showdowns

**Hey guys here once again and I am extremely sorry that i didn't update but i went on trip on thursday came back on sunday. ANd yesterday it was being all weird and I couldn't update! So here i update today. I'm hoping for something like 50 reviews this time(like total, not 50 actually,like up to 50.)! Hoping not hopping. So this chapter is actually pretty insignificant and not needed but i wanted something before,"The walk". Let me just say that it shall be, eventful. I played a little bit with science again in this chapter, so if i said something slightly incorrect or it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. But this is a fun one anyway. So please read and review this chapter! THanks**

* * *

"Ok guys, so the showdown is between Daddy Day Care, Are we there Yet?, Shaggy Dog, and RV. What'll it be?" Greg called out to the kids gathered in the basement.

Friday, being movie night for the kiddies, they were voting on which movies it would be for the night. The kids started shouting all at once, with them either on the floor, siting on the couches, standing up, or not even voting since they were goofing off. There were two TVs so two movies were being chosen.

"Quiet! Hey, hey guys! Ok, ok whoever wants Daddy Day Care, raise you hands!" Greg shouted over them. Most of them quieted and a lot raised their hands.

"I feel like we're living in a Mommy Day Care." Taylor commented to Gabriella. The two girls were standing off to the side of the room, watching everyone at the same time. Gabriella smiled.

"Except for I think we're taking care of more than just babies." She remarked with a sly grin. They both looked at Ryan, Chad and Jason who were being mobbed by little boys and were successfully thrown to the ground.

"Can't argue with you there." Taylor laughed and Gabriella soon joined in.

"What's so funny?" Zeke asked them coming from Taylor's side.

"Nothing. Except for this crazy daycare we are trying to run." Taylor said with a grin.

"Daycare? More like an asylum." Zeke leaned in closer. "These kids are nuts!" he whispered seriously. They laughed again. Sharpay was walking toward them hurriedly and stopped in front of them, looking more flustered then she normally would look.

"Oh, hi Gabs! Taylor! Teehee, hi Zeke." She said and blushed. She quickly became serious again though and leaned towards Gabriella and Taylor confidentially. "Look you guys I can't shake this kid! He's following me everywhere and it's driving me insane!" she whispered frustrated.

"What kid?" they both asked. She nodded over her shoulder. They didn't understand her. She nodded again more forcefully behind her towards the kids. The glanced behind her and only saw an army of kids.

"Which kid?" they asked confused.

"Behind me!" she barked into an exasperated whisper. They looked on opposite sides of her and saw a small boy they slightly knew by the name of Connor. They didn't know him very well because he wasn't a man of words, or really a man of the world. He always seemed to be out of the picture, behind someone. He was looking up at Sharpay with huge, awe filled, adoring eyes. Gabriella and Taylor came back to Sharpay.

"We see him." They said at the same time.

"Don't just stand there! Do something! Distract him!" she whispered frantically. They both nodded and stepped beside her towards Connor. He stepped back cautiously as they stepped forward.

"Hey, Connor lets go watch the movie!" Taylor said very sweetly.

"Yeah come on lets go!" Gabriella put in nicely while she and Taylor blocked his view of Sharpay who was trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. He looked bewildered as they crouched closer and he tried to see where Sharpay was again. He didn't answer their request though because they both grabbed him firmly by his arms and led him away to the movies. As Connor looked at Sharpay with owl eyes Gabriella also turned her head and gave Sharpay a comical glance.

"Seems you've acquired quite a few admirers." Zeke said while they both watched the two girls lead Connor, who was still staring at her, away.

"A few? As in who?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow and a sideways glance. For one of the first times Zeke blushed.

"I mean Connor." He stammered.

"I know!" she said with a big grin since she knew he liked her. She skipped away with Zeke still staring after her now too.

"Been cooking to long man?" Troy asked from behind him.

"What? No I mean, yeah." He stuttered moving his gaze from Sharpay to Troy.

"Well, you look a little dazed." Troy said looking a little concerned since Zeke was always on top of things and one of the best counselors.

"That darn Connor!" Zeke muttered seethingly beneath his breath while he watched as Connor started to follow her like a puppy again. "I mean, I'm not fazed, glazed, err dazed, amazed." Zeke rambled on.

"Amazed about what?" Sasha asked at Zeke's side.

"Uh, amazed about how dazed rhymes with fazed and basically means the same thing?" Zeke said stupidly. Troy and Sasha both gave him weird looks.

"Look, Zeke, you can really take some time off from kitchen. I think the fumes from the Mac n cheese are getting to your head." Troy said slowly. Zeke nodded distractedly and gulped as he watched Sharpay. He hastened away in her direction and another voice spoke.

"More like he needs to get away from the sickening fumes of Sharpay." Ryan joked.

"But Zeke is never like this." Sasha said. "It's called the man is swooning over his lady, instead of his pots for once, but he's trying to simmer it down cause he can't be in the relationship. Tragic really." Ryan remarked poking a little fun at them.

"Those puns are especially tragic, Ry." Sasha said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, they've seemed to hit if off from the moment they met." Troy said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, just like you and Gabriella hit if off, right dude?" Chad remarked next to him.

Troy scowled. That was not funny at all. He didn't want people to just joke about him and Gabriella. What they had was real. Their, dislike, was real! He was working on the stage where I can work with you without it being a problem, with the walk. But for some reason he was really looking forwards to Tuesday and the walk with her. Sure, he would torment her, but he would try to be friendly. For some reason he didn't feel the need to be that friendly.

Wait, was that not he point of the walk? To learn to be friendly towards each other. Its not like they were friends now anyway! Right? He had asked her so they could be friendly, not friends. But he was really looking forward to the "friendly" part for some reason. She was still a pain in the butt and he had to be one to her, but, she was just... Gabriella.

"It's not funny." Troy said flatly while staring at her surrounded by kids who were earnestly talking to her. Gabriella looked really happy as if she were actually enjoying herself. Was she crazy? How could she be happy without him there? And they were just snotty nosed kids!

"Oh come on, we all know that beneath all your hate you guys totally dig each other." Chad said nudging him.

"I never said I hated her!" Troy said still watching her with narrowed eyes. Sasha and Ryan exchanged a look.

"See?" Chad said.

"Funny Chad. After all our years of being friends you still don't know me. If you haven't noticed I don't like her, ok? I mean, it's pretty obvious!" Troy said covering up any anger or annoyance.

"Yeah well see there's the problem. You're not an obvious guy Troy. That's what strikes me the most." Chad said while giving his friend a wise look.

"Look, I gotta go lock up the other buildings." Troy said avoiding his condescending gaze and Sasha and Ryan's confused glance. Chad shook his fuzzy head after him.

* * *

Troy was sitting in the tree house, right on the edge, thinking. For once he just felt like just sitting down, resting and thinking instead of playing basketball and thinking. He had always just played basketball. Of course that's what he was supposed to do, but he was shocked. Those rare moments when Chad read his mind or saw something he didn't see himself, instead of being stupid, always brought him back down to earth with a thud.

What did he mean? Was he just joking or was he being serious? Was there something all of them saw that he didn't see? He didn't actually like her right? Chad hardly even said anything. What did it mean? This was so confusing. He knew that he, well you know, kind of, admired her, a little bit, cause she was pretty n' all and she never said no about anything. But wait, he couldn't admire her! No, that was the next step to liking her! He was just gonna try to be friendly, not friends, so they could work together.

His brow furrowed as he squinted into the sunset. He couldn't even understand how he felt. This girl was not normal. He sighed and leaned against the side of the entrance and looked down past his dangling athletic legs to the ground. He felt as young and confused a little kid like when his grandpa died. This was just...strange.

Gabriella was, what was she even? Amazing. Mostly. He couldn't give her that much credit. She was ok. What was she to him? Annoying. And how was he to her? Annoying. And why did they do this? He had no idea. As his mind continued to be further disturbed by his revolutionary thoughts a voice broke through.

"Hey!" the person called. He focused his gaze onto something instead of nothing and saw a little person's face. It was a boy's face, shining practically with the warm smile fit onto his small face. Troy smile was a weensy bit forced since he wasn't particularly looking for interruptions.

"Hey yourself!" he called down. The little person climbed up quickly and stopped at the top level breathing heavily since he had just run over to the tree house and also climbed up it quickly.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Locking up." Troy said quietly, a little distracted. The boy gave him a crazy look. Troy just then realized what he said.

"No! I mean, I mean..." he sighed with a weary smile. "Well what are you doing here, uhhh..." Troy said wracking his brains for a name. They all looked the same seriously! Well, except Robbie. He could spot that face a mile away.

"I'm-" the small person started.

"No, no wait! It's coming to me." Troy said and squeezed an eye shut. "Ok, it's uhh Riley. No you're Nate. Gaa no no! You're, you're Chris. Tom. No Alex! Right?" he rattled off the names. The kid only smiled.

"Luke. Gabriella sent me up here to give these to you." Luke said simply and lifted his hand from under the ledge. Troy looked curiously with expectancy at his hand. What could she possibly give him? Luke's hand revealed an old box of nails tightly shut with what it appeared to be - brand new masking tape. Troy looked at the box strangely. He shook his head with a strange smile.

"Some one found it in the basement and she wanted you to put it away." Luke explained. He gave the box to him and Troy examined it in his hands. That was most definitely new tape. He looked back at the kids waiting face.

"Thanks Luke. Hey if you don't get up here or get down I'm gonna get yelled at for not keeping you safe." Troy said. Luke smiled and scrambled up and next to him. Troy straightened himself up as he looked into the distance a little annoyed that this kid was here. They were all the same anyway. They all talked the same, looked the same, they were all the same! Why would anyone even want any?

"Who would yell at you? You're in charge." Luke said in an obvious tone.

"Well, you know, people." Troy answered vaguely though he totally meant a certain someone.

"Gabriella?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Troy answered with a sigh. "Why did she send _you_ up here?" he asked and looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I guess she trusts me." Luke said jokingly.

"Probably more than me." Troy muttered.

"Well, do you talk to her?" Luke asked curiously. Now Troy looked fully at this amazingly stupid kid.

"Of course I talk to her! I talk to her every day!" Troy exclaimed.

"Well, do you talk camp to her or talk talk to her?" Luke persisted. This thought was perplexing Troy and he quickly asked him another question to avoid answering that one.

"Well, what, do you talk to her?" he asked huffily.

"Yeah, I do. Maybe if you actually talked to her she wouldn't hate you." Luke commented.

"She doesn't want to talk to me! She argues just as much! And how do you know she hates me?" Troy exclaimed his fury growing. This kid was broaching on subjects he had wished to be left untouched lest he discovered some dark hidden truth about his feelings.

"I don't. I only talk to her." Luke said easily with a smile.

"Well, then what do you talk about?" Troy asked exasperated.

"Anything. Life. Problems. She knows a lot and is really smart and she understands. But you guys are too busy arguing to even try to understand each other." Luke said thoughtfully gazing to the last line of light in the horizon.

Troy was growing angry. This mere kid, child even, seemed to know more about him then he did himself. He saw through Gabriella too it seemed and was more of a friend with her than him. This was just annoying, _really_ annoying and this kid was like talking to him! Kids didn't just talk to him! He also knew way too much for his own good.

"Well what do you know? You don't understand me either! And Gabriella is her own problem so why do you think I care about her?" Troy snapped angrily. Luke looked calmly out into the sunset.

"So far with my short time living I've already sort of figured out that I know nothing, and I know that I know nothing. But in knowing nothing, I see everything." Luke said.

Now, Troy was getting creeped out now. Already Chad and now this random Luke kid were telling him about his life and reading him like a book. He had to try to cover up even harder. No, this was his life and people couldn't just waltz in and tell him what was his problem. What problem even? There was no problem. He was fine. He never got caught off guard. He was absolutely fine. This kid was not normal though.

"Hey look I think you gotta go back to the movies. They'll wonder where you are." Troy said shortly avoiding his all seeing gaze. Luke smiled.

"Are you coming?" he asked. Troy half nodded.

"I might." he said lightly. Luke started to climb down but then climbed back up.

"I think she wants you to come back." He said and left quickly. Troy watched him run away with a frown. This kid knew way too much. Way too much for his own good. He was a lot different from the other kids, so much so that Troy knew his face and name would not disappear from his memory by the end of the day.

* * *

Back in the basement chaos ruled the room but Gabriella was enjoying herself hugely. There was a group of kids around her just talking and sharing and having fun. She was one of those kinds of people who actually was happy when she made those around her happy. Well, you know, most people, And some of the time. She wasn't perfect and she knew that.

The only problem was that she had glanced upon Troy and saw him with Chad talking and he was frowning, in her direction. After a while she had noticed he had left completely and something felt strange in her heart. She wanted him to have at least the smallest bit of a good time with the kids, but he didn't seem to enjoy their company too much. She didn't want him to have too much of a good time, but she didn't want him to be the odd guy out. She didn't want to feel upset because he wasn't there because it ruined her good time and just made her remember a bunch of crap. She wanted him to be there too, to well, distract her. She couldn't tell how she felt about the coming Tuesday. She could tell she just wanted him there now!

She had just sent Luke off with the box of nails and hoped that he would come back with him. She didn't know why she wanted him there. He had been annoying today but, but... It just wasn't the same without Troy. As she saw Luke arrive alone she sighed. The kids were great but, but... This was just way to confusing.

Troy was confusing himself. He would be cocky and collected one second, annoying and teasing the next, disagreeable and angry the following day and, and once he had been nice. When she had needed some human compassion he had been there. God, she had to stop thinking about him! The whole walk was to become friendly no friends. She had to just keep it together.

"How do I start this? Gabriella? Gabriella?" a voice collided with her thoughts and she woke up. Ashley was holding boondoggle string and looking at her with a confused expression.

"Real easy. Let me show you." Gabriella said with forced cheerfulness. As she showed Ashley how to start it she kept glancing up and around and hearing all the different sounds. Two movies were going on and while a lot watched, about half the others just fooling around. The counselors were trying to watch those making a lot of noise and trouble. Like Robbie's posse. They were themselves as usual.

God, just where was he? This was his job you know and he was getting paid for it! He should be here and not just leave her alone! It wasn't fair or nice and, she just had this empty queer feeling in her stomach. She couldn't just brush it off and his vacancy annoyed her thoroughly. _"Ok, if he doesn't come in five minutes I'm gonna find him and kill him because he's a big fat lazy bum."_ Gabriella thought determinedly.

She kept looking at the stairs to see if he was coming while trying to watch the kids as well, as well as trying to talk to the other kids around her. With another exasperated sigh, one more glance at the stairway she turned her head around to the side where she heard the most noise. A lot of kids were posted behind couches and paper in what appeared to be an intense battle scene. Katie was making her way over there as well.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." Gabriella said getting up.

"You shall pay for your insolence Dummy Ray!"

"Take that!"

"Whoa no! Taste my bitter beta decay!"

"Alphie, he got me! Ahhhhh!"

"Come on men! Stand together radioactive cells!"

"Gaaa!"

"Charge!"

"Hey that's illegal!"

"Your cells are weak!"

"No fair!"

"Die! Die! Die!"

These were most of the noises Gabriella heard as she walked over to the crowd. Two groups of boys with one as the Robbie's were standing apart crouching behind couches and paper and then they would just _stand up_, and stand up and not make any contact at all. They looked like they were having the time of their lives though and this was serious work although they were not fighting with anything.

_"What the heck is going on here?"_ Gabriella thought. As she almost got over there Katie got between then and was questioning them when an argument broke out. Katie was looking a little frusturated at the boys.

"He's not allowed to use gamma rays!"

"Yeah he could kill some one!"

"Only if you're weak, doofus."

"Yeah, you wouldn't last a minute!"

"Could to!"

"Could not!"

"Could to!" Their arguments grew louder and Katie was trying to calm them down.

"What is going on here?" Gabriella asked them sternly. Katie was just about to explode with explanation when Lance shot off his mouth quickly.

"We we're playing battle of the beta/alpha decay with out radioactive cells from carbon fourteen which Ted told us before in science class and we said that we could only use alpha decay and beta decay but not gamma decay because gamma decay could really hurt you and kill you but Jesse and Brandon and Anthony started to do gamma decay which I already told you was illegal and its not fair because its illegal and they're arguing that we wouldn't be able to stand it but we could but the say we can't but they're not being fair!" Lance whined. Gabriella was a little surprised that something like this had come out of their twisted minds.

"Whose idea?" she asked calmly.

"Nate's and Anthony's. It was their idea." Lance tattled quickly. Those two boys glared at him and started to argue all over again. Katie was furious now and grabbed the two boys while pushing Lance towards Ted. They marched over to him.

"May we ask Ted why these boys are having a war over who can withstand more of the radioactive of beta decay that shoot off their body from carbon fourteen?" Katie demanded.

"Uhh now, look, I can explain..." Ted said cautiously.

"Explain? Ted seriously! This is ridiculous!" Katie exclaimed.

"Ok, Ok! Let me just talk to them and straighten out their grotesque little minds!" Ted soothed. Katie was still looking like she was gonna blow her top as she followed Ted to the other boys who were a little scattered. Gabriella watched them from afar feeling a little like she didn't want to become part of this argument and she was tired. She was a little annoyed at Troy too since he wasn't here. She walked over to the wall and leaned up against it comfortably to watch everyone.

"Miss me much?" Troy asked unexpectantly right next to her out of no where. That was the voice she had been dying to hear all night and her surprise and happiness she quickly covered with unconcern and annoyance.

"Oh no, why should I?" she said looking at the group. He still stared at her.

"Oh nothing. Just an idea I got from a little birdie." Troy said lazily and leaned back against the wall next to her and started to whistle a little tune. Gabriella turned and narrowed her eyes on him curiously. He caught her narrowed eyes and gave her an innocent like you seriously think that I was even thinking so much as talking about you to anyone? look out of the corner of his eye. After her scrutinization her eyes turned back to the crowd.

"So what were you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Umm, living." Troy said slowly. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"No way. Me too!" she said with mocking ecstasy. He glared at her for a second.

"So why were you wondering where I was?" Troy asked.

"I was umm using my brain." She said very vulnerably. Troy saw his chance for revenge and took it.

"Hey everyone I would like your attentions please!" he shouted over the crowd loudly. Gabriella gave him a murderous look saying "Don't you dare." He brushed it off with a pitying smile. "I would just like everyone to know that Gabriella just used her brain a couple of minutes ago. Let's give her a round of applause people!" he shouted and began to clap for her. Gabriella had turned red now as everyone was watching her, and some of them began to clap.

"Oh my god, you are so dead!" she whispered furiously and she lunged at him. He laughed and ran away from her easily. She chased him angrily around the room while he laughed hysterically.

"You know no parties a party without Troy Bolton!" he called to her over his shoulder.

"Well yeah I know now!" she shouted back furiously chasing him for what seemed to be a long time, and a long time that she had actually enjoyed the slightest bit under her deadly fury.


	18. Starting the Survival

**Ok let me just say this much: I am so completely and totally sorry that I didn't update for about two weeks but I must also defend myself! I was really busy this last week with shool and a parish festival that me and my family are a big part of. This is a short chapter but I am going to try to update at least three or four days from now. (definitley quicker than before) For this episode it will be split into three chapters i think, but i'm really getting excited about it! So Please read and review and i am really sorry i was so slow! I must mend my ways and get my groove back on. That sounded so weird but yeah whatever. R and R!**

* * *

"Ok, so you guys are sure you're ready?" Gabriella asked for about the tenth time that hour. All the kids and all the counselors, excluding Troy, were gathered in front of the forest, preparing to brave the wilderness for some treasure hunt fun. Or as Zeke called it "Pressure Hunt."

"Seriously Brie, we are ready! Don't worry!" Chad exclaimed while pushing some kids in the direction of another group of kids.

"And you don't need anymore help?" Gabriella persisted hopefully.

"Yep. We're fine. Really." Taylor said cheerfully as she sprayed bug spray on kid after kid.

"Yeah, so you and Mr. Bolton can have all your "alone" time." Chad said mischievously and winked. Gabriella gaped at him and was about to retort when Taylor shoved him on the arm, hard.

"Owch!" he whined while backing away from her.

"Chad I do believe that was the most mean thing I ever heard you say!" Sharpay said at their side in behalf of her best friend.

"Yes, shut up Chad!" Taylor chimed in angrily. All three girls glared at him and Chad feigned hurt with a grin.

"Ok fine! I can tell when I'm not wanted." Chad said pitifully while his eyes danced.

"Well then I suggest you start going!" Taylor said to him. All three girls stood with arms crossed, glaring at him, meaning business.

"Gone!" he said while walking over to a large group of impatient kids and some counselors.

"So how long will you guys be gone?" Gabriella asked desperately.

"Hour to half an hour. GO over to Chad now!" Taylor said aside to two kids who were chasing each other with bug spray.

"That long?" Gabriella said depleted. Sharpay put an arm on her shoulder.

"Come on, its just Troy. He can't be as bad as Veronica." Sharpay said with a shudder.

"But its Troy, not Veronica." Gabriella said flatly.

"So? Troy's just Troy." Taylor remarked.

"That's the problem!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Troy anyway?" Sharpay asked while helping a kid with his shoes.

"Troy's...Troy." Gabriella said slowly.

"And you Gabriella Anne Montez are you. So don't be anybody but yourself. Troy's a nice guy if you get to know him. Correction, if you _try_ to get to know him." Sharpay said and gave her a quick affectionate squeeze. "Don't kill each other k'?" she said cheerfully with a bright smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Gabriella said softly sighing with a small smile at her friend. The counselors and kids were starting to move with their groups into the forest.

"Have fun with Troy, Brie!" Chad teased again while quickly passing to avoid confrontation.

"Chad, I'm so gonna kill you!" Taylor called as she and Sharpay chased him and followed the groups.

Gabriella stared after them feeling trapped. She had to keep her deal but this was going to be tough. She walked to the dining hall where the huge map of the paths in the woods was. And well she was supposed to meet Troy there too. That was insignificant information however. She examined it hardly while tapping her foot annoyed that he wasn't there yet. Her annoyance quickly changed to nervousness and she sat down on the long bench tapping it irrationally with her tapping foot. Her annoyance and uneasiness grew, as he still did not show up.

_"Has to make that late appearance."_ Gabriella thought bitterly. She stomped her opposite foot to wake it up since that one had not done the rigorous footwork._ "Calm down. Just Troy. He's just a little late. Where the heck is he though? It's not likes he's working! He said he'd be here! Well, if he's not here soon, good. Then I can leave and say that since he wasn't here the deals paid off. So don't come! But he'll still be here, somewhere still. And I'll be alone. Alone with Troy. But not with him. I'm all alone now. Alone with th-the chairs."_ She glanced up apprehensively at the chairs. They seemed to be laughing at her and making fun of her vulnerability again.

"Boo." A voice said in her ear. She screamed and jumped while sliding down the bench and holding her arms up to protect herself any against anything. She then saw Troy next to her with a smirky expression and dancing eyes. She sat up calmly without comment and regained her seat to where she was before next to Troy. Troy smiled at her then looked around.

"Brings back memories this room, huh?" Troy teased.

"Well, I mostly remember chairs." Gabriella spitted back. Troy was about to reply but Gabriella interrupted him by turning to look him square in the eye. "Look, on this walk we're gonna try to learn to be friendly, not friends. Ok? Promise me that." She said to his face. Troy's face showed confusion and the slightest hint of disappointment. He quickly smirked it off.

"Who said I was interested in being friendly?" he said cockily sliding closer. She jumped up away from him skittishly.

"Ha-Ha. Funny Bolton. So can we please speed this up and pick the stupid trail so we can learn to be friendly and get back here?" she asked anxiously.

"Nervous much?" he asked smoothly and got up lazily. Gabriella looked at the trails while chattering incessantly while Troy looked around without much interest.

"So the kids went on the Evergreen Path so we're not following them since this was to avoid being around them. And Swamp Way is too muddy this time of year and Alpine Avenue is too easy. Maria said that Acorn Cove is hardly a path either so I don't think that we want to go there..." she babbled nervously. Troy stepped up behind her and examined the map while slightly breathing on her ear. She winced a little at his closeness but tried not to show it.

"Beastly Bear Hike looks like the one, unless Miss Montez has any objections?" Troy asked with fake courtesy. Gabriella turned on him with narrow eyes.

"None whatsoever." She said coldly and flounced out the door. Troy grinned happily, looking forward to the entertainment. As he approached the doorway Gabriella burst into it again, bumping into him.

"I, uhh, forgot the map." She faltered looking away from him since she was a little surprised.

"I have a very excellent sense of direction." Troy said a little to confident for her taste.

"Well, I'm suspecting I'll probably be the one getting us home tonight because I used my head unlike some people and brought a map!" Gabriella exclaimed shoving past him and grabbing a smaller version of the map on the wall. As she walked out again Troy was waiting amusedly but they both refrained from speaking. They found the trail and started to walk the twisted and slightly confusing brush. After the first five minutes of complete silence except for the sounds in the forest, Troy sighed. This was his idea and they we're going to at least try to be friendly, because it was _his _idea! They weren't just going to pout and walk in stony silence. She couldn't get the better of him that way.

"You actually consider this place home? I can't wait to finish this job and these kids and get outta here back to good ol' Albuquerque." He said.

"Well, it seems like more of a home than some places I'm used to." Gabriella said distantly. Troy glanced at her sharply but she quickly looked away.

"Yeah, so um do you mean college or do you live in Albuquerque?" Gabriella asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, both. I've lived in Albuquerque my entire life and i go to college there, obviously, but, coming home to just endless hours of sun, basketball and more basketball is just, its just, it just makes me feel at home." Troy said and glanced at Gabriella out of the corner of his eye. She gave him a wondering look.

"So, why basketball?" she asked casually. Troy looked at the ground at a loss for words. Her question was so simple but it was the one question he couldn't answer himself.

"I guess just cause I like it." Troy said slowly.

"Troy, in order to play the way you play you have to like something a whole lot more or have a whole lot more of a reason to do that thing because at college, you were, I mean..." Gabriella said broke off having said too much. Troy smirked at her again. "I went to... a few..." she mumbled.

"Like what you saw?" Troy added.

"Next question please." Gabriella said briskly.

"I'll take that as a yes. So, why piano?" he asked her just as casually as her. She knew the answer to that question though.

"Because I love it and I always will. Its what I live for and what I do to live. The pianos always been there for me and its not something I'm gonna give up. Playing it gives me this power of belonging and love. It soothes me, it saddens me, it calms me, it excites me. It's _almost _everything I could ever wish for. But it's always been there for me when I need it." Gabriella said looking into the distance. Troy looked at her thoughtfully.

"So, where do you live?" Troy asked next, unsure of such a boring question.

"Las Cruces, which is actually just a little south of Albuquerque where I have lived in since I was two. I live with my grandparents." Gabriella said. Troy looked at her with new eyes.

"I'm sorry about your parents." He said truly sorry with serious eyes. Gabriella looked at him confused then a light dawned on her face, as she understood.

"No, no my parents aren't dead, I just live with my grandparents because of, well, some family problems." Gabriella said tightly looking ahead. Troy looked at her set jaw and knew when not to press further into matters.

"So, any siblings?" Troy asked next. Gabriella bit her lip and looked down with a trouble glance. As Troy waited for a reply he glanced at her to see her completely lost in thought. "You ok?" he asked waving a hand in front of her. She jumped and refocused her sight on Troy.

"What? Oh, a sister. And you?" she said lightly but very quickly.

"Single child." He answered as they stopped at a fork in the road.

"So that's why you talk to yourself in the mirror all the time." She half taunted, half teased while looking at the map. His face twitched and he flushed.

"I do not!" he said and snatched the map from her hands. She tried to snatch it back but he held it from her reach as he examined it.

"I've seen err heard you! Give it back Troy!" she cried. His head was buried deep in the contents of the map.

"No, no I need to show you my amazingly talented skills of direction." He then turned away from her. "Tell me O' great and powerful map, would it be wiser to turn left, or right?" he asked the map goofily while Gabriella rolled her eyes. He turned to her again and lifted his face just above the map.

"Do you ever get problems telling the difference between left or right? I mean like to you, this is my right hand, but to me it's my left. And your left hand is to me your right hand. And your left head to me is your right head though you can't really see it. See what I mean? Confusing." He said thoughtfully making his point while teasing her. She snatched the map away from his again in his thinking pose.

"Hardy har har or that all you seem to have is a left side of your brain and nothing else?" she said and began to laugh at her own joke. Troy was remained rather stiff while giving her a weird and confused look.

"That wasn't really funny and I don't really get it." He remarked.

"Neither was yours." She replied serious again while looking at the map.

"Funnier than yours!" he said and grabbed the map from her hands smoothly behind her back.

"Troy! I swear if I can even survive an hour with you, you shall never ever see the stinking-" she was shut down when he clamped a hand over her mouth. He grabbed her waist and held her tightly pushed up against him closing the space between them. He leaned his face and his body closer to hers while keeping a completely straight face. Gabriella's was a mix of suprise and fear as she tried to lean back away from him, but was unsuccessful since he held her in an iron like grip.

"My brain, left or right, is right." He said in a low voice. He took his hand off her mouth, let her go and turned back to the fork in the road scrutinizing the map. Gabriella stared at him speechless; her brain in complete turmoil and her heart was racing. She didn't know how she would survive the rest of the walk with him. What scared her though was that something, somewhere in her heart, was persistently whispering to her that this person was something more that the others. She didn't want to belive it, but it wouldn't shut up. But the voice wasn't leaving her and Troy's sudden closeness made her rethink her thoughts.


	19. Friendly Endeavors

**New chapter again peoples!... And, this is a long one, full of lots of dialogue and stuff and fun stuff. But the next chapter i think is gonna be one of my faves, if i can pull it off the right way. Ok even i realise that i know that they are not getting close to being together, but its kind of like they are just trying to ignore the inevitableness for as long as they can, and they need to open up to each other more until, they are together. There is some cuteness in here as well as some banter. So, please be patient with me because I write only how i can write, i don't try to write like someone else, though i am totally open to critisims. (Point of reviews, eh?) So i do like this chapter and it is a little cliff hanger at the end actually. WHOOOO cliffie. If reviews are plentiful and I finish writing my chapter early, while also depending if i type it up early, then the next chapter could be out in 3 to 4 days like this one. So please read and review!**

* * *

Gabriella's shocked form remained still for only a second though her mouth still hung open. She turned to him again her mind in a whirl. "Not if you just figured out my joke! And are you saying that your brain is only right and right because its not wrong or right and only right and not left, but really, if you have only a right part of your brain, you should be dead." She asked him hoping to confuse him as punishment.

"No, I'm saying my left is right and my right is right and neither are wrong so you are therefore wrong, and I am right. Now my left side of my brain is telling me to go right but the map says to go to my other right." Troy said staring intensely at the map. Gabriella looked over his arm to look at the map.

"Like as in left brain do you mean your_ right_ side of the brain or just your left? And which right? This right or your other right? Like _my_ right or your right?" she asked standing in front of him with impatient arms crossed.

"No I meant the paths point of view." Troy said still looking at the map.

"The maps point of view?! Troy can you become even more possibly stupid? It's a path, not a person. Why don't you just include the trees point of view and the rocks point of view and the suns point of view and-" he cut her off by easily swinging her over his should and going in the _right_ direction - to the left.

"Or how about your butts point of view?" he asked and started walking unconcerned, as if he carried off girls every day.

"Troy let me down!" Gabriella screamed and began to hit his back uselessly.

"Nope, not until you learned your lesson to never underestimate the power of direction in a Bolton. And perhaps your butts more agreeable than your face. See? It doesn't question my judgement." He pointed out with a quick sideways glance.

"Shut up." She retorted. "And if you so even dare to touch it, look at it or breathe on it, you'll be talking to my feet, hear me?!" she warned.

"Whadya say? I can't really hear you because I was already in a previous conversation with your butt. Maybe you'd like to talk to mine. Might be more your type." He replied coolly. She began to hit him again and scream profanities.

"Troy you are so dead after this!" she shrieked.

"No way! I like Parcheesi too!" Troy side commented.

As they continued their walk down the road, or Troy's carrying her down the road, Gabriella seethed silently. This was so not working. And him talking to her butt was making herself feel even smaller as he degraded her company down even further since he actually preferred her butts company, to her! This was so ridiculously stupid! He was talking to her butt! And how moronic and offensive was that? This was so stupid! Her mind became surprisingly subdued to the current situation though her heart still seethed.

"Ok, look Troy, you can stop talking to my butt. I'm here too ya know." She said flatly bored.

"Well, I came here to try to be friendly with you, but it turns out your butts much more agreeable, and pleasing to look at too." He added with a small whistle and a sideways glance.

"I said no looking! You snatched my map away from me!" she pointed out.

"You insulted me for talking in front of the mirror!" he said as if it were a great injustice.

"Well, well you do!" she argued.

"So you actually try to be there when I'm there, in the bathroom. Wow, talk stalker." He said pretending to be horrified and shook her a little.

"Actually quite contrary. I wait until you leave." She huffed while placing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You said you saw me." He said probing further, shaking her again.

"Well... once..." she said slowly.

"Like what you saw?" he asked evilly shaking her a third time.

"No I think I told you that before! Stop shaking me! Wait was that?" she asked looking around alertly while loping her legs around his body to make him stop. She had just heard a strangely familiar faint crash that sounded almost... like something. Troy stopped only because she was so insistent though he was impatient to keep moving.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Put me down. I heard something that was... normal sounding..." she said suspiciously. He lifted her off his shoulder and held her up by her butt with her legs still wrapped around him securely and her hands on his shoulders. He was giving her a searching doubtful look.

"Something, normal?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes something that sounded like something like a normal...bad..." she said looking into his eyes thoughtfully. He was giving her another crazy look as if this girl was mental.

"Ok, too much blood to the head. We're flipping you." He said and deftly took her and flipped her over so that her upper half was hanging over his front. He started walking again but Gabriella started protesting again.

"No! Troy! I swear I heard something! Please just let me down!" she begged. Something in her voice made him stop. He rolled her off his shoulder to his arms.

"What's the magic word?" he asked huskily with a mischievous look in his eyes. She didn't even squirm in his arms because she felt completely caged in by his humungous arms and those brilliant inhuman eyes.

"Uhh, please?" she whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"No, Sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Geesh, sorry!" she said sarcastically, not apologizing but defending her guess. He immediately dropped her and she emitted a cry. "I didn't say drop me!" she said furiously brushing herself off and catching up to him.

"You said let me down." Troy recalled rather unconcerned.

"No, I said put me down slowly and carefully otherwise you shall not live to see the next dawn." She exclaimed. He gave her smirk sideways glance.

"Yeah. I remember all of that." He breathed.

"Well, well what's your problem?" she asked huffily not able to think of anything else. He stopped and turned on her suddenly frustrated.

"My problem? You're the person with the problem! All you do is hit, snap, bite, argue and annoy me day and night. All day! Don't you think that it might affect me mentally somehow?" he barked. She matched his furious gaze with a doubly vicious gaze, her chocolate eyes sparked with anger and emotion.

"I have a problem? You're the person who's always working against me and arguing with everything I say or do. You try to tease, annoy and make me angry me all day long just so you can make me look like even a further idiot in front of you and everyone else! Don't you think that I might react to that somehow?" she shouted.

"Well, so do you!" he shouted back lamely since that was pretty much the full gist of the problem and he didn't know what else to say.

"So do you!" she yelled viciously.

"Fine!"

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

"Fine!!"

They started walking again. This time they were a good five feet away from each other, arms were crossed, and deeply bent frowns beamed off their grim faces. Minutes of silence passed. Troy was considering what to do. So far, he was really the only one trying to make amends but Gabriella wasn't really the apologizing type, unless it really mattered. But didn't this matter too? He groaned inwardly. Silence in this case was not the answer to the problem. Just before he had only shouted the fringe of the problem. Many more layers were needed to get through. But he highly doubted they would even encounter the first few during this pleasant "friendly" endeavor. So what was the answer to the problem that was the first problem of many problems? Admitting that first problem.

"Ok look, Gabi, see the problem here really with me is that, is that, well, your just..." he dug around his brains trying to find the right word. "Too uhh, ok. You look, ok, and you play piano, ok, and your ok with kids, and you are so different than everyone else but that's ok too, but also you're ok with everyone except me and everything you do, it seems, is really ok, but you're not ok with me, so since you're not ok with me, I won't be ok with you and when people aren't ok with me I won't be ok with them, but even though you're not ok with me, I still think you're really, ok. Ok?" he rambled eagerly though he felt so awkward spilling that out.

They had both stopped and Gabriella was giving him a "who is this person I'm talking to?" look that looked even a little creeped out. Troy's words rushed out again to mend any fences that he had unbeknownst, harmed because he was making her even more confused than he had made himself. "No ok look, see! You want to know my one major problem? While you're ok and not ok with me your hand is weird. When I touch it, it feels really creepy, and almost, well _really_ weird. I mean, what do you do to it? I mean, cause it feels almost like its numb and it makes my hand feel, so strange... and," as his rambling grew louder and faster, his eyes got a desiring look in them. "And I want to feel it again!" he exclaimed.

Gabriella looked kind of scared of him and backed up from him hesitantly. He grabbed her hand anyway and she pulled back slightly. That sensation, the numbness and electricity, was running through their connected hands again. Gabriella was blushing hotly while looking at their hands, and Troy was staring it almost in wonder.

"Alright, so what is it? Did you like just come down a slide?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, no." he replied quietly.

"Oh..." she said just as quietly. He silently pulled her closer and grabbed her other hand while still staring at them.

"Wha-What about now?" she stammered.

"I, I don't know. he said. Their downcast eyes met as her soulful brown eyes met his terrifying ocean blue. Gabriella's lips parted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say. She quickly looked at their hands again, her cheeks pink again and she wiggled free of his grasp to grab one of his hands impulsively.

She clutched his large callused hand lightly examining its every particle. Her fingers traveled over his palm, following his veins and feeling how his hard skin felt. She squeezed it and turned if over gently. Her fingers swept over that surface, surprisingly finding how smooth it was compared to his palm. She folded his hand so his knuckles stuck out like chiseled stone. Her index finger rolled along its bumpy edges lightly and she rubbed his hand, so much bigger compared to her two small ones, softly, wanting to savor this last feeling of it. She then let it go. Troy was staring at her with wide ocean blue eyes, that were troubled and confused. He looked at his hand she just touched with wonder. He then rubbed it lightly with his other hand.

"Uhh, did it pass?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I think so." She breathed.

"Oh, well I guess we better go." He said slowly pointing in the direction to keep moving forward.

"Uhh, well, yeah." She said pointing too. They both looked at each other. They were slowly remembering their plan, to stay friendly. No _learn_ to be friendly. She stuck out her smile with a warm smile.

"Friend-ly?" she asked, barley saying it without adding the s instead of the lee. He took her hand willingly.

"Friendly." He said. They both smiled because of their once again linked hands. They then realized again that they were both violating the "friendly" zone. They immediately unlinked them and shook them while trying to replace their sudden flowery thoughts of the other with negative. They wiped their grins off their faces and replaced them with hard faces.

"For a little while, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said coolly.

"Shall we?" he asked gesturing towards the windy path. They started down the path and began to make small talk again but not as comfortably. Troy didn't really want to admit to her face that she almost scared him because she was so perfect, and she held some small mystical power over him. It was a good thing she didn't know though because he wouldn't have been able to resist if she, tried anything on him. But, he knew you couldn't actually fall for someone if they well, rhetorically speaking, terrified you, right?

Gabriella felt she was slowly forgetting her morals of whom I will like and who I will not. She wasn't going to fall for him, not even like him. Just friendly. She felt so vulnerable near him though. He had most definitely seen her in her worst moments so far, it seemed and he thought she was, ok? What was that supposed to mean? Bad or Good? What she didn't want to admit to herself was he had already charmed her into almost enjoying his teasing and kingly ways. She hid her pleasure with her temper, though she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to even admit anything to herself, much less Troy. But no, she couldn't. She said she wouldn't fall for him and she wasn't looking for a boyfriend anyway. She had one. And no matter how mediocre that one was he was good for now. She knew she was always constantly looking for that something she lost, but he wasn't it. He couldn't be. Could he?

_"Snap out of it Gab! He's still just Troy Bolton under all his spells of "I like holding your hand" Troy Bolton! He doesn't care beans about you. He thinks you're an idiot, practically has called you one and treats you like trash. You know he does!"_ her thoughts tried to argue with themselves but tumbled. She was becoming increasingly distracted with her thoughts that she lost track of Troy even talking about how they could try to outlaw the Robbies from camp and bring it up with the court and of where her feet were going. _"Ok is not enough! He probably eve-"_

Gabriella's foot caught on a stubborn rock in her path and she fell flat on her face with a small shriek and her face full of surprise. As her body hit the ground a wave of leaves blew into her face and her hair and she in distress tried to blow them away. "Ouch." was all she said. Troy started to crack up but he tried valiantly to suppress it for the "friendly" part of the deal's sake. "Are-Are, you o-k?" he asked between chuckles, as he bent down slowly to help her up.

Before she could answer with a retort she saw stirring in the leaves in front of her. She screamed and jumped into Troy who was crouched over trying to stop laughing. He fell over on the ground not holding back his laughter with a furious Gabriella on top of him.

"Oh, so you think this is really funny?" she asked viciously. Troy tried to calm himself down as he sat up with his arms propping him up.

"Just seeing the way you fall was just perfect and when you fell the leaves poofed in your face and then you waited there for a second and said ouch and... and.." Troy said brokenly and burst into laughter again as he fell down.

"Oh and I suppose the snake was funny too." She retorted during his hysterical laughter. He stopped again suddenly.

"Yeah..." Troy sighed and all of a sudden started laughing again. Gabriella glowered at him while still sitting on his heaving stomach.

"You think this is funny?" she demanded in his face. Troy kept laughing which only infuriated her more.

"This is not funny!" she exclaimed furiously bending over him into his face. Troy howled even harder in her face and she pulled back.

"Well I guess you wouldn't mind letting me have back MY map." She said quickly pulling the map from his pocket. She then grabbed a handful of leaves and shoved it into his twisted face. Troy eyes widened as he stopped laughing and began to cough out the leaves in his mouth. He then brushed himself off annoyed. Gabriella was already standing at the next intersection examining the map.

"Can't take a joke. Brat." He muttered under his breath as he walked up to her. "Likewise." She replied. As she looked at the map Troy became impatient.

"How much longer?" he whined while crossing his arms and an irritated look crossed his face.

"Hopefully not that much longer." She replied her head buried deep in the contents of the map. He grabbed her wrist to read her watch impatiently but she twisted it and wriggled free.

"Get your own!" she snapped.

"I-" he started but she interrupted him.

"Wait, I just heard that thing again." Gabriella said looking around.

"Sure, now what time is it?" Troy asked restlessly. She looked at him hurt.

"You don't believe me do you?" she asked.

"Yeah, what time is it?" he asked distracted.

"Troy. I heard something, I swear!" she said earnestly looking deeply into his face.

"I swear, what time is it?" he asked irritably looking in her face. Gabriella's face darkened and she uttered an exasperated cry of fury and frustration right in Troy's face. She then took the map, which she quickly rolled, and began to hit him savagely.

"Hey - wait- Gabi - Stop!" he said between smacks trying to defend himself.

"You never listen to a single stinking word I say you rude, self-centered, puffed up, pig!" she screamed then she threw the rumpled map into his face and stamped to the right and over a bridge. Troy grabbed the fluttering map and raced after her.

"I listen to you. I believe you." He said trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"No you don't." she snapped.

"Yes I do." He argued.

"No you don't"

"_Yes _I do."

"_No_ you don't."

"Listen if you just tell me what time it is I will stop talking and you can talk as much as you want and I'll listen." He begged obnoxiously.

"No." she said flatly.

"Please?" he persisted irritatingly.

"No!" she exclaimed louder. He fell quiet and they walked in silence for two minutes. But Troy was most definitely not giving up. He walked annoyed and determined, while Gabriella walked hard and unforgiving.

"Sooo...what time is it?" he asked casually.

"No." she said darkly.

"What time is it now?" he asked soon after.

"Time for you to get a watch Mr. Bolton." She snapped.

"I don't have the time." He answered cockily.

"No duh!" she said exasperated.

"What about now?" he asked once again.

"Sure, you can go get a watch now if you want." She encouraged sarcastically.

"Time." He said telling her what he actually meant, as if she didn't, while tapping his wrist.

"I said no!" she replied her voice rising.

"Well, what about now?" he questioned.

"No." she said.

"Now??" he asked hopefully.

"Nooo Troy." She said and sighed.

"Noooooww?" he strung out like her.

"I said no. N-O. Do you understand me? No! No! No! No!" she shouted.

"Whoa calm down there sister. Just tell me what time it is." He ordered.

"It is no!" she spit back.

"No is not technically a number. If you tell me the time I'll stop asking. So we both get what we want." He replied jauntily.

"Nope, nada, zip, zilch, nothing, never and NO!" she burst in his face. He clicked his tongue while shaking his finger disapprovingly.

"Now, imagine if we were back at camp. Bad, bad example." He scolded, making Gabriella even more annoyed by his condescending attitude.

"Lucky for you were not!" she said looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yep. So I really wonder what time it is? I mean we could really get in trouble ya know if we don't turn around soon I think, but we should probably check what time it is so we know when to turn around, huh?" he strung out and nudged her suggestively.

"Don't worry Troy. I'll know exactly when we have to go home." She said with fake sweetness with a crocodile smile.

"Really? Well when is that?" he asked sarcastically polite like her.

"When I decide." She said in a dangerous voice.

"Well don't I have any say in this? I have perfect claim to know what time it is! I have my rights you know!" he exclaimed loudly.

"You have the right to remain silent." She replied calmly.

"Ooh, Ouch. Burn. That one hurt. Now what's the time please Miss Montez. Come one, you know you want to tell me." He said getting closer.

"I'm pretty sure I don't because you won't take no for an answer." She said angrily stepping away from him.

"Your sense of humor is so funny. Now, what time is it now since you've been wasting all this time with petty ramblings?" Troy asked unconcerned. Gabriella stopped and raised her face closer to his face while pointing her finger at him with a death sentence. Her eyes were sparking off fireballs of furious and annoyance.

"Do not ask me one more time or I shall leave _now_." She said very lowly into his face. Troy's eyes and his first class smirk shone with amusement and saint like patience.

"Ask what?" he asked with seriousness she couldn't stand.

"Troy. This was a really bad idea." She said in a warning tone.

"Now that's not exactly a question. This was a really bad idea? See, it doesn't work. Now a question would be something like, like, what time is it?" he said right in her face, completely mocking her. Gabriella looked about ready to explode when suddenly the clouds disappeared and she smiled up at Troy seductively. She moved closer and pushed up on Troy while her face flirted with coquettish glances and smiles. "So Troy, you really want to know what time it is?" she asked her eyelashes fluttering and her inviting lips moving slowly in closer for effect. Troy was nearly going crazy over this and he smiled down at her.

"Yes. I want to know." He whispered huskily with eagerness in his voice. She raised her lips toward his ear where she breathed on it getting closer and closer.

"Its time...for me to leave." She whispered, as Troy was only inches from her neck.

"What?" he asked suddenly in confusion.

"So...Goodbye." She said in his ear again. She pushed him vehemently towards a tree backwards and began to walk away. Troy stared after her, this time he was the one in shock.

"Wait, you can't leave!" he called.

"Of course I can, you idiot!" she said shouting back.

"But, but I have the map!" he argued. Gabriella's face turned slightly, annoyance pointed in his general direction behind her but she only got so far. Her head smacked into something and she fell down again, this time looking into the sky. Her vision was hazy as she saw about ten branches moving above her.

"Owwww... that one hurt..." she said dazed. Troy dashed over again and bent over her. This time he wasn't laughing. She still looked furious but it was mixed with much confusion.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked her gently looking at her head.

"Get away from me you beast!" she said sitting up and waving her arms at him to back up. He grabbed one arm and looked at her wrist.

"Ahh victory, is sweet." He said triumphantly seeing it was 2:30 with a smirk. She pulled away from his grip and rubbed her temples hard, from her confusion and anger. She then got up and brushed herself off shortly, her temper feeling the same way. She was still a little shaky on her feet though but was trying to shake if off as best as possible.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked behind her touching her arm. She roughly pulled away and regretted it since she practically lost her balance.

"Leave me alone! I'm going back!" she said and started walking in the wrong direction.

"Gabi, you just hit your head! You could be really hurt! You can't go alone, you could get lost!" Troy exclaimed suddenly worried. Gabriella was swaying from side to side dizzily.

"Or are you afraid of you getting lost since you suck at directions?" she managed to get out slowly. She then crashed to the ground again. Troy ran over again to help her up. She let him help her though her voice protested, "I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Once she was standing she steadied herself. Troy looked at her thoughtfully.

"I'll be back in one second. Need some Troy-free air." She said and walked a ways down the path and into the forest until she was out of sight. He knew she was still near though. Troy rolled his eyes. Ok, so maybe this idea wasn't the best. Or good at all. Or just a complete failure. But she wasn't even trying! But was he either? Well yeah, of course he was. He was just teasing and being annoying, a little. He didn't mean to get her so upset but it was fun. He felt a bit guilty since the whole purpose of the walk was to become friendly. But he wasn't gonna go about his way to apologize and say that she was right and it was a terrible idea and that it was _all_ his fault. _"No, she was being misleading and a jerk and incredible."_ Troy thought with a smile. But she was not being nice! He had after all helped her up. She should be nice to him.

Suddenly Troy's ears caught a whispered noise that sounded like words. "Ant now!" he heard and turned toward the noise when he heard a whizzing flying object that sounded very near. Something collided with his head very soundly and the last thing he felt was shock. Troy's body reacted slowly as it was surprised and backed up and leaned forward unsure. The last thing he saw was flowers, grass, trees, branches, and ground. His head was hurting horribly. The last sensation passing through his body was a feeling that he was spinning faster and faster and couldn't stop. His vision was getting muddy as his brain felt like it was turning off. He couldn't stop the voices that were flying around brain that seemed to be whispering to him, "Get the map."

At his last spin he tried to convince his brain he still had the map. His head was feeling excruciating pain but feeling was running away from him. He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't see anything and then BAM! His head crashed into something again as Troy hit a tree. That was enough. As he fell backward the last thing he heard was the persistent voice in his head, "Now, get the map." Then he slipped from consciousness as he fell to the forest floor.

* * *

**Ooh, what did it?**


	20. Beasts and Monsters in the Forest

**

* * *

**

Hey dude. Yeah remember me saying, maybe, just maybe i could update in three days? Well. Yeah. Here i am now. But I am oficially done with school!! YIpee! I would have updated yesterday but it had a "techinal glitch". Plus all this week there has been thunderstorms and we always turn off the computers when that happens. This is my longest chapter yet but i'm liking it. D-R-A-M-A! Yeah and I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed last time because I got the most reviews i have ever gotten! Thank you from ze bottom of my heart. But back to business, this chapter is- well actually you'll just have to read to find out. snicker snicker... Read and Review!

* * *

Gabriella's mind was clearing as she tried to calm herself down. In order for them both to survive she had to restrain her violent emotions. She looked upwards at the sun and then down at her ring. She sighed witheringly. _"One way to end this terrible walk on this terrible day is to get the terrible thing over with. Come one. You can do it."_ She feebly tried to encourage the fighting side of her. She looked at her ring again for help. But things were getting so hard to bear. The pressure of being in charge, and always working, all the kids that were her responsibility, not to mention the extra strain and worry from Luke, and Troy. Why was he such a problem anyway? Because he thought that she was too "ok". Gabriella scoffed at his words.

She retreated from her small enclosure to the path and walked towards Troy, with each step confidence slowly rebuilding the wall that protected her. Then she could swear she heard those noises again making her stop. But she rolled her eyes. No point in telling Troy since he never believed her much less listened to her. She shrugged it off and continued.

As her thoughts turned to Troy she couldn't help but look at him from an external view. She couldn't help but think of times, making her glow red again, when he had been so close to her. His superiority, his confidence in absolutely everything he did, his god like appearance, his strong and perfect body made her reel all over again in awe and admiration. He almost made her want to bow down and worship if not one small part of her nature did intervene. Her one smallest yet strongest thing about her - her soul.

She felt like it contained her heart, which in it self kept safe her emotions. Her wildness, her stubbornness, her tenderness, her impulsiveness, her insight, her temper and her compassion it all held inside just waiting for something or someone to bring out one of them. But it couldn't bring out her love because love had died a long time ago inside of her. Her soul she kept safe and locked away from those who she didn't think deserved to see it. Her soul was such an abstract thing but she thought of it as a mere tiny object in her hand. Or on her finger.

As she traveled over another bridge to reach the person who thought she was too "ok" something on the forest floor caught her eyes. There she saw Troy, amid all his powerful glory, lying limply on the ground. She stopped dead in her tracks and was about to rush over when first impulse of suspicion stopped her. _"Just Troy up to his old tricks."_ She thought fishily, crossing her arms and walking as slowly and as dignified as possible, each step firmly implanted on the ground for effect. As she reached Troy she looked down at him with barley tolerant eyes. He lay flat on the ground, his bright blue orbs hidden by his eyelids and his lips closed. Although she knew he was faking, his beautiful face in his powerful body seemed almost strangely helpless, which made her appeal to him even more. She shook that though off roughly. Enough of the fun, they had to leave and get back to the kids. They were at least two miles from camp and they need to start going, now.

"Troy, lets go." She said quite normal. When she got no response she kicked his shin. "Troy. I said its time to go." She said a little more forcefully. When his face didn't move a muscle she rolled her eyes. "Ok, real funny Troy. Now can we go? I got your joke, I just want to go home. Now." She said impatiently her eyes looking to the heavens. With a huffy breath down back at Troy as her eyes saw his stationary face, she bent lower.

"Look Troy, if you even think for one sliver of a mili-second that this is even the slightest bit humorous, you couldn't be more dead wrong. Now get up or else." She said dead serious and looked hard in his face, expecting him to get up reluctantly any second. No movement from Troy resulted and she groaned exasperated. She stood up after slapping her knees frustrated.

"Well bye Troy! I guess I'll be the first one back. See you later." She said and began to walk away but with every step every part of her was telling her to return. She didn't even know what force made her kept walking since all of her was telling her to return. Ten yards away from Troy her mind took on a tactful turn. She needed the map. With a sigh she stopped and looked at Troy from afar. He looked like he literally hadn't moved at all since she first found him. Maybe, something was actually wrong. Then reluctantly she agreed with her brain that she needed the map since this path was very crazy. So although she truly wanted to go back to him she restrained herself forcefully and walked over protesting, though no one was forcing her.

As she reached him again she crouched down again and looked him squarely in the face. His face was so still; not even any breath seemed to come out. It was almost frightfully still. There wasn't even the ghost like flicker of a revealing smile that might have suggested he was... faking? He had to be! No, she was not fooling herself over Troy. She knew better than that. He just wanted to make her look like an idiot. She slid her jaw over in her mouth unbelievingly and looked at his pale face with her chocolate narrowed eyes.

"Well I guess you wouldn't mind me taking the map then, buddy." She said slowly, thinking, hoping he would awake any instant with one of his old, familiar smirks. Troy's face never moved and worried thoughts entered her head from no where. As she tried to desperately push those thoughts away she searched his pockets for the map. In surprise though, she found it mysteriously gone. She leaned back stunned and knelt down to rest on her knees. "That's funny..." she whispered aloud.

Something caught in her throat as she looked down at Troy's face. He had to be faking. He just had to be. As he worries mounted her frustration and fright grew. She knelt down in his face and blew hot air into it. His face, so lifeless it seemed, didn't even twitch in response. She blew harder on it again and again, angrier with him and even more scared. "Troy wake up!" she cried. His eyes didn't open, nor did his lips move and Gabriella's fury, frustration and terror took a trip downhill. She stared in his face, glaring as hard as she could, as if it would force him to wake up. Her eyes started to hurt when she met no response. He was faking! He had to be!

She began to slap his face, one cheek after the other, the blows continuous and becoming harder and harder. His head turned agreeably each time she slapped him. "Troy! Wake up! If you don't I'm going to leave! This isn't funny! Not even the slightest bit! Now get up! Please!" she screamed weariness, pressure, pure terror and something else weighing upon her. He couldn't do this to her. He couldn't. And he wouldn't! Just leave her alone in the forest with no map, two miles from camp and him completely helpless. Was he even alive? She stopped and looked at his face, her breathing uneven and ragged.

She touched lightly one of the cheeks that she had just previously slapped. His face had red and white in blotches from where she had hit him. Her eyes started to hurt even more as she viciously fought off her weakness. Not a hair from Troy's body moved as her hand slipped from his face and grabbed one of his dead hands. His hand, though gave her no squeeze in response, calmed her and she closed her eyes. She pressed his hand upon her cheek and rubbed it lightly. She leaned on him and looked into his face, pleading.

"Troy, please wake up. You can't leave me. _Here!_ I'm sorry. You really want to know what my problem is? It's mostly me. You might be my source of blame but why I can't like you is, my problem. You can't understand but I'm sorry when I was being mean or stupid. Except when you deserved it. Which was actually a lot of the time. But please, Troy I won't even complain if you tease me the way home, I just want you to wake up. I'm sorry." She begged in his face her face creased with expectancy and sorrow. Troy didn't flinch and her face screwed in pain and defeat. "Troy I need you!" she cried before she collapsed her face in her arms onto his stomach in despair. His hand dropped to the ground lifelessly.

Gabriella's emotions began to spill over into angry muffled words, shouted into Troy's stomach. "You always do this to me, you fucking stupid head! Going and getting knocked out by a stupid acorn! You're such a bleeping idiot! You lost the map, You're probably dead, and I don't even know where we are! We're in the middle of a job and you choose now to go and die, desert me and leave me stranded! I don't care if that's the same thing, it's what you did to me!" she howled into his body. Her face lifted suddenly for an answer as she looked into his face again.

"Why did you do this? Why does this always happen to me? Why did you happen to me?" she asked, the questions becoming softer and softer until barely above a whisper. Troy never replied and she growled at him frustrated again. She picked up an acorn and threw it at his head. Consequently, it bounced off his forehead and rolled away. As she looked at his face, she chanced to see something red that she had not seen before. She crouched over, turned his face and pulled back some hair to see a nasty bump with blood on it, turning his regular chestnut hair red. "That was not my acorn." She whispered in shock.

What was it then? This was such a happy innocent little camp. You would never expect something, or someone, or even a natural cause to do this on accident. There wasn't anything that could hurt any one. This was not natural. She knelt down and put her head on Troy's chest frantically. In relief, she heard a slow heartbeat still there, but there was no doubt about it that he was unconscious. Who did this? Or what?

She looked around for something to tie on Troy's head. Finding nothing, she ripped off a lengthy piece off of her white T-shirt and wrapped it around his head ceremonially. She sat back on her knees again, that sneaking suspicion she felt before, visiting her again with sudden horror. Those voices. What where they? Those familiar, bad sounds. What were they? Or...or...who? As he head searched for an answer to that question voices filled her head.

_"Miclantecuhtli." __"Goodnight Gabi." "Luke has leukemia" "Its just Troy" "Weakling" "Are you ok?" "Miss me?" "I need space." "All Day, all night, Maryann..." "Bye Harley" "I know!" "I NEED PIZZA!" "You really are a klutz." "Jamie no!" "Rude bitches annoy the hell out of me." "Chad it's not on fire for the last time!" "Mictlantecuhtli." "Hi, my names Luke." "Day is done. Day is over." "You're one of the most strongest girls I've ever met." "Get going Ella." _

The voice of her sister entered her head and she sat up. She looked at her ring. She needed to be strong. She was going to get herself and Troy home, whatever it took. It didn't matter that she didn't have the map, or that she didn't know how to get him home or it would be a long walk back; she would get him back. Going back by herself was not an option, because what if she got lost? Then both her and Troy would be lost and Troy none the better for it. If they were getting lost, he was getting lost with her. They were needed back at camp and she didn't even know how hurt Troy was. _"Whatever it was the hurt him."_ Gabriella thought uneasily, the sounds from the forest suddenly suspicious and dangerous.

She took a breath of air and looked back down at Troy. While he was still the massive sexy man, he seemed trapped somewhere in his unconsciousness and was calling out for help. She stroked his cheek while placing a sweaty piece of hair behind his ear. Gabriella herself felt the sun was beating down on them rather unmercifully, but there was no way in heck it was stopping her. "We're going home Troy, don't worry. Someway, somehow, someday..." she said softly. _"The real problem is how I'm gonna move him."_ Gabriella thought, looking at Troy.

Troy was lean but almost full-grown and his muscles would be tremendously weighing him down. "Well, lets seen how easy it is to move you Bolton..." she said and attempted pushing him over with a grunt. She pushed harder when she found out with surprise how heavy Troy's limber body was. When she got almost under him she let him down, breathing heavily. "Ok, different angle, maybe." She said panting. She tried pushing him with her back, she tried pushing his feet, she even tried rolling him, but all met with failure. She was hesitant to pull him because she might hurt him. She let out a grunt of frustration as she sat down again next to him and looked at his quiet face, not even knowing the trouble she was through to get him home.

"This would be a whole lot simpler if your brain was still functional." She remarked testily feeling defeated and angry at Troy again. She glared at his face, the face that didn't even know what she was doing, or really trying to do. He didn't know. If he did know, she wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place! "You always work against everything I did, you, you, monster!" she exclaimed at him feeling as the only thing left in her was her voice. Suddenly a roar reached her ears and she turned her head. Her eyes widened four times their normal size and she breathed in sharply.

There, right on the path in front of her, only thirty yards from her was a huge, terrifying and extremely hungry looking, bear. Or so hungry it looked in Gabriella's mind. She didn't even know if it was a grizzly bear or a regular brown bear. She was really hoping it was the latter. She placed a hand on Troy's chest as her hand started to shake and her heart began to race. The bear pawed the ground distractedly and growled again as it sniffed the air with sudden interest.

Gabriella's adrenaline kicked in ferociously and her flight or fight mode came on. It wasn't exactly a hard decision for her, knowing this was not the fight she could win. She pushed herself up and sprinted in the opposite direction until it hit her again with a deafening blow. Troy. She groaned and ran back to him and desperately tried to pull him away by his legs with her sweating sticky shaking hands. The bear, satisfied with his excellent sense of sniffing, snuffled in surprise and began to lumber toward them lazily. Gabriella dropped Troy and looked up at the bear in horror as she saw it start to walk toward them. Her breathing was starting to sharpen again and her heart beat increased intensely. She knelt down by Troy again with quick terrified glances at the approaching bear.

She shook Troy shakily, hoping against hope itself he would just wake up and save the day. "T-Tr-Troy!" she shouted in his silent face. She pounded him hard in the stomach and actually looked like she got a grimace from his face. "Now would be a good time to wake up Troy!" she said nervously chaffing his wrists. Troy's lips didn't move as he left their fate alone to Gabriella.

The bear was only about twenty feet away now and it looked like it had no intention of turning around back into the forest and leave. It kept plodding towards them slowly as if it were drunk, with an occasional grumpy roar showing off his pearly whites. "Someone help! Help!" Gabriella shouted and she started to scream uselessly into the forest. The bear, fifteen feet away now, hesitated and sniffed around again disdainfully with an annoyed growl. As she stared frozen at the bear, it hit her. Bears hated noise! They hated shouting, banging, screaming, whistles...whistles. She looked down at her vibrating hand and back up at the bear.

The bear resumed his leisurely walk toward them. It was only ten feet away now as she shakily attempted to take off her ring. Her hand was so sweaty it was a struggle to pull it off. When she finally accomplished pulling it off she fumbled it and it bounced off onto Troy and into the leaves on his other side. She dove over Troy and panicking, searched the leaves with petrified side-glances at the very near bear. She saw his eyes, she saw his claws, she saw his terribly pointy, sharp teeth... She could hear its heavy breathing and it's snotty snufflings and she could hear her own heart beating faster that the speed of sound.

It was only five feet away when she saw the small silver bird in the leaves. She stuffed the birds tail to her mouth and blew into it as she had never before. A high pitched scream floated from the birds beak and the bear halted. It bellowed as if in pain and Gabriella kept blowing and blowing while watching the bear with paralyzed eyes. The bear pawed the ground as it stood up slightly while backing up, appearing thoroughly annoyed. Gabriella's knees were buckling as she still laid over Troy and blew into the little bird while watching the bear. The bear roared again as if his enormous pride had been offended and he stalked off into the woods with more indignant snuffles. Gabriella kept breathing through the whistle for another minute to make sure he left for good. As soon as she was done she moved back from the leaves and collapsed onto Troy, still shaking uncontrollably and feeling as if her strength was done.

She looked at her ring gratefully, then up to the skies. "Thank you." She whispered. She lay on him for another five minutes to calm herself down. But now an even more impossible problem lay before her. "How do I get you home?" she asked him despairing. She stared at his face defeated, waiting for the answer, the inspiration, since she had been the one mostly coming up with the ideas so far. It wasn't safe here anymore and Troy needed help. As she waited, on the verge of tears, an acorn fell on her head.

"Oww!" she grouched and rubbed her head. She looked at the costly little acorn. It lay beside a long stick a few feet away. "Think you're cute, eh? Well, I'll show you cute!" she said and picked up the acorn ready to throw it into the next dimension. But then a brainstorm exploded in her brain as she glanced at the stick. She slowly dropped her outstretched arm and looked at the acorn again, appreciatively. "You know what? You are cute. I'm calling you Jerry." She said and put it safely in her pocket.

Soon she had gathered two long sticks, and three shorter sticks. She took Troy's sweater that was tied around his waist, her stretch headband, and laces from her and Troy's sneakers. "I need more rope..." she said thoughtfully looking around. She looked down at her already ripped white T-shirt. She sighed and ripped of two more long pieces. "Just feel lucky because I'm not taking your shirt." She hissed at Troy.

After ten minutes of assembling she had made a very primitive sled. The two long pieces were the sides and the three smaller were what held it together. She had tied tightly all the rope she had around the sticks. Troy's sweater played as the base that he sat on. One of the upper small sticks was a headrest for Troy's head as well so it didn't drag and get anymore hurt. The other upper thinner log was what she pulled it by. Really, the only problems were if it unassembled, broke, Troy fell off, they got lost, it got dark, or that suspicious force that had hit Troy knocked her out.

"We're going home NOW, Troy." She said and they, or she, began the long trip back to camp.

* * *

"OK, where the hell are they?" Sharpay stressed again.

"We'll find them Shar, don't worry." Sasha said trying to calm down Sharpay's frazzled nerves. It was 7:00 and Troy and Gabriella were no where to be found. Some of the counselors were waiting anxiously in the dining room, while others were putting the kids to bed and others were scouring all over the camp for them.

"They've been gone for like five hours though! How can you say not worry!" Kelsi exclaimed, her nerves a little worn as well.

"Guys, seriously, they must have a really _really _good reason to be gone, _soooo_ very long. So chill." Ted said easily though his inner thoughts were a little uneasy. But it wasn't exactly helping that Kelsi and Sharpay were continually trying to convince him they were not ok, and that everything was gone completely and horribly wrong and the world might as well just end.

"Hey, who's gonna bet that (a) they're kidnapped (b) they're dead, or (C) they're doing something, screwy..." Chad said with quotation marks and a sly grin.

"For the last time Chad! Would you just shut up!" Sharpay exclaimed angrily.

"I'm betting b or c." Ryan said pulling up a chair next to Chad.

"Alright, dude, how much?" Chad asked pulling his poker face on.

"Ryan!" Sasha, Sharpay and Kelsi all snapped.

"What? I was just joking!" Ryan said faking hurt as Chad looked at him disappointed.

"Guys calm down! They'll be here any minute." Ted said soothingly. The door burst open and they all turned their heads hoping to see the missing ones. Instead, Taylor and Greg walked in and many sighs and groans were heard.

"We can't find them anywhere. We checked all the buildings, the boats aren't gone, none of the cars are gone, and they're not asleep." Taylor reported her brow creased a little in worry.

"They can't still seriously be in the woods!" Kelsi exclaimed in a pip squeak voice.

"That looks like the only place they could still be..."Greg said quietly. They all looked down for a minute and refrained from speaking.

"Then what happened to them?" Sasha even more quietly. Their heads filled with the worst possible thoughts.

"Choice (C)" Chad joked, a little less ardently as he was getting a little freaked.

"Look Chad, are you the only one who doesn't' care what happened to your_ best_ friend?" Sharpay asked agitated.

"Well Troy knows how to take care of himself. Usually..." he added lowly under his breath.

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Kelsi asked her face a little pale.

"We did. And Gabriella told us before she left that she was going on a walk with Troy. Bud I don't know what could be keeping them so long..." Taylor said not keeping eye contact with anyone. Everyone got quiet again and clear worry was on all his or her faces.

"Well, I'm checking again!" Sharpay said very upset as she ran out of the room. She sprinted out and everyone looked troubled after her.

"I'm going." Sasha said looking up at the others. Greg, Ted and Ryan all followed her out. At the door they met Jason.

"Have you seen them?" they all asked anxiously at the same time. He gave them a completely confused glance.

"Who?" he asked stupidly. They groaned and quickly left.

"Come one Tay, we're outta here." Chad said seriously to Taylor. She nodded and they left with Jason still at the door looking like, "am I missing something here?" Kelsi walked up to him.

"Come on, we can go look for them by the woods." She said shyly taking his hand. He stumbled after her with the still lost look.

"Who?" he asked again.

* * *

Gabriella pulled again, her strength feeling it would break any second._ "Its just two miles. Only two of them. Almost there." _She continually almost deliriously thought and whispered to herself. Pulling Troy was not an easy task though much easier with her invention. It took every ounce of her strength to pull him and keep moving. It took every bit of her will power to actually keep going.

It was muggy out and bugs swarmed around her. Dirt was streaked across her face along with cuts that graced her knees and arms where she had fallen. Not only that but her sled had broken multiple times. Each time she had to force herself to turn around and face him again. Each time she had to put it back together and heave Troy back on it. Each time she cursed Troy in her mind. This was his entire fault. Completely, utterly...just Troy's fault! And even though her terror had worn off into apathy from her tiredness and frustration, she was still whole-heartedly worried about Troy. But now as she felt the skin was being ripped off her hands from the rough wood she was pulling, she wanted to murder Troy, make him suffer, and murder him again, even though he was pretty helpless right now.

"This is so fucked up." She muttered. Her arms ached, her legs ached, even her teeth ached from chattering so much. She literally wanted to burst into tears and sob like a two-year-old. This day was too strenuous for her and she wanted to just lay down and go to sleep. Sleep. Even the word sounded like heaven. She groaned again with another pull to wake herself up. Sleep sounded so good. But she had to get home. She had to get Troy home. She was almost there. Maybe.

The word constantly mocked her in the back of her head. Maybe this was not the right way. Maybe she was still far away from camp. Maybe Troy was dead. Maybe she should have chose the right. Maybe she was going in circles.

The dusk was settling quietly into evening and darkness was approaching. She didn't even have the strength to freak out about how it was getting dark. Just a little farther. Just one more step. Her feet pounded on the ground, heavier and heavier each time. A mosquito bit her on the arm. She slapped her arm sleepily too late. A branch scratched her on her arm but she hardly noticed it. Her hair clung to her sweaty face as it rolled over her cheeks. Her eyelids closed willingly half way as she ran over her to do list.

She had to get home. She had to get Troy home. She had to go the right way. She had to keep awake. She had to keep moving. She had to keep going. But all she wanted to do was got to sleep like Troy. Troy. Why wasn't she completely mad at him and foaming at the mouth in rage at the just the mention of his name!? Why? Because she was too tired. This was his fault. When he woke up, then she would kill him. That would be a good time. When she woke up...

She stopped, her legs barley supporting her, and she wiped off her sweaty dirty face. She bent over to rest breathing heavily. Just for a minute. How she would have loved to just have one glass of clear cold crystal water. How she would have loved to just take five minutes to sleep. She couldn't decide between which one she wanted more. But it didn't matter since she couldn't get either one. After her short break was up she stood up as straight as she possibly could. Even just holding her arms up hurt.

She half-heartedly grabbed the stick again and began to pull Troy again. It was getting so dark out. What if she couldn't see? She had to go faster. She cried out in yells of exhaustion to keep going. She felt like she wasn't going any faster though. She slowed her body down and pulled Troy at regular pace, nearly spent. _"Fuck Troy. Shit Troy. Bitch Troy. Hell Troy. STUPID TROY."_ She thought. She kept walking step after step. She had to keep going. It was almost over. Just two miles.

_"You can do it."_ She thought, though barley believed it. With one more hard jerk that nearly pulled her arms out of her sockets, cooler air surrounded her. She stopped. She felt hardly any temperature change though since her body was too heated up anyway. Her eyelids were still half closed but it wasn't like she could see much anyway. She had to go home. Her arms felt as if they hardly existed, like they were separate from her because no strength flowed through them while her legs felt as limp as a rag. She had to go though. For Troy and for herself. It as only two miles.

She started to blindly walk again the darkness, sluggishly bent over in exhaustion. Something didn't feel right though. The ground was softer; there wasn't so much noise and her load felt lighter. She looked over her shoulder weakly and saw through the slit of her eyes a dark mass a couple of feet away. She covered her face with her hands not even having the power to groan. This was it. She was done. She stumbled over to Troy feeling so lost, so tired, so disappointed in herself, and so spent. She collapsed onto his body, even hurting while bending her knees.

"I'm sorry Troy..." she whispered into the night air. She didn't even feel the soft grass as her eyes closed. Or faintly see the faraway lights. But a sound caught her ear. She could swear she heard shouts like something calling her name. She had to be hallucinating though. There was no one there. She was fooling herself. She wanted to sleep. Just sleep. But the sounds sounded closer...almost near to her. No, it couldn't be help. It couldn't be. She had failed and she wasn't near camp. For all she knew she could be at the end of the world. Those were not people.

"Troy! Gabriella!" Wait, wait, was that? Was that... was it something? She heard something that time. She heard it. She found newfound strength to sit up stiffly and look around. It was dark now but she had heard those voices. Calling her name.

"Troy! Gabriella! Where are you?" she heard it again definitely and she almost died in relief. She tried to call but her breath was so tired, so drained, so dry, she failed the first time. She tried to swallow some of the saliva that didn't exist in her mouth and whispered out a call. She then looked down at Troy's dark face and made on last desperate try.

"Help!" she shouted into the air. She heard her own voice floating across the world. She heard voices and she heart feet, but it was getting hard to see. Her head was nodding as her strength was leaving again. She could hear those voices, a girl and a boy. So familiar, she knew them... She could feel a light, but she couldn't see anything, her eyelids clamped shut.

"There they are! Jason we found them! Troy! Gabriella!" Gabriella heard that girl's voice. It was so familiar, she knew it, but she just couldn't find the strength in her to remember who it was. She heard closer voices. She could sense that light. She heard running feet and that light suddenly forced her eyes open, bewildered. Her head felt like it weighed ten million pounds and it leaned dangerously to the side. She saw two hazy figures.

"Help, Please!" she whispered feebly.

"Gabriella!" she heard the girl call. Something tackled her and squeezed her extremely hard. Gabriella grimaced but didn't say anything as the person began to talk gentle but relieved words in her ear. "Gabriella? What happened to you? Don't worry, we'll get you and Troy back, we will. I promise. Don't worry." The person spoke in her ear. Her eyes closed and she laid her head in that persons lap gratefully.

"Thank you...Kelsi..." she whispered. Jason knelt over Troy inspecting him with his flashlight. "He's out cold." He said unsure of himself to Kelsi.

"And Gabriella is exhausted. Jason, go get help! And hurry!" she ordered hurriedly. Jason agreeably ran over the fields to get the others. "Its ok guys. We'll get you back. Don't worry. Just rest. It's ok." Kelsi soothed. Troy didn't hear her though and Gabriella hardly did.

"Kelsi?" Gabriella whispered.

"Yes?" Kelsi asked gently.

"Troy...Troy's...he...he's a...bitch." She whispered. Kelsi looked surprised but only for a second.

"Gabriella go to sleep. Rest." She whispered into her ear.

"Fuck Troy..." Gabriella whispered again her body beginning to shut down for sleep. Two minutes ensued as Gabriella fell into the darkness of sleep that she had been longing for. Kelsi looked up as she saw practically everyone racing over the fields to them. Sharpay and Chad were the first.

"What did she/he do to my best friend!" they both accused the two lying down at the same time. Sharpay knelt down by Gabriella who was still lying in Kelsi's lap. She stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Oh my God, Gabs. Shar's here. We're gonna get you home." Sharpay said looking into her friends fatigued face. Chad and Rachel knelt by Troy.

"Why is there a bandage around his head?" Chad asked inspecting it curiously.

"My God, he's unconscious. What happened to these two?" Rachel said looking at them both.

"Well, Gabriella was muttering something like Troy is a b-word. Then she said f-word Troy." Kelsi said easily.

"Well, that clears things up a lot." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Guys, pick up those two poor people and lets get the home to rest!" Taylor ordered urgently. Zeke went over and picked up Gabriella gently. Chad, Greg and Jason lifted Troy up and hauled him across the field as they trudged on back to camp.

It was still only Tuesday.


	21. Even for Tonight

**Hey guys! I swear i'm trying to get chapters out sooner, but that lazy mode in me is kicking in, so i'm waiting for that sequence to go away and my initiative to move in. Trying! Seriously. I took off alot from this chapter because it wasn't real necessary, and i could use some of it for later. After i post this, i'm gonna go and work on the next chapters, force myself if i have too. **

**On a sidenote, if you haven't heard Vanessa Hudgen's new latest awesomest album, visit AOL for the newest music releases, cuz it won't let me post it here.**

**I do like some of the songs, not just because i love Vanessa. So check it out, i believe my fav song was Identified. Ok So please read and review. What will that benefit? Well i suppose my story, it will also make me happier and it will stop global warming. **

**So please read and review. But if you are technically already reading this, all you need to do is one more simpled action. Love you guys!**

* * *

Gabriella awoke with a jolt. The shocking impact of the cool washcloth on her forehead forced her into the daylight. It was sunny outside and morning. She was in bed. Under her bed by the likes of it, in Sharpay's bed. Sharpay jumped back in surprise and her face brightened into a beaming smile. Katie lay on the other side, her head in her arms, dozing. Relief and happiness flooded Sharpay's features as she looked about to burst into a million tiny questions when Gabriella spoke first.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

Sharpay grabbed her hand with relief and shook Katie awake. "Oh my god, you're finally awake! It's noon sleepyhead, no it's not morning! And you better start talking lady, That freaking stunt you played last night nearly gave me a heart attack! Start talking!" Sharpay chattered eagerly.

"Where is he?" Gabriella insisted again.

"Who?" Katie asked.

"Where is Troy?!" Gabriella said obviously, as if they could even suggest that she meant anyone else.

"Honey, rest and tell us what happened, please?" Sharpay asked with a winning smile.

"Shar, let her rest! She can tell us when she's good and ready." Katie said with a disapproving glance at Sharpay.

"She's awake though! Do you know how long I have been awake, worrying about her and nearly dying from curiosity! I have nearly been ready to go back home and kill my freaking Fluffball!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Curiosity killed the cat, not Sharpay." Katie insinuated with a smile at Gabriella.

"Well I'm nearly ready to kill him for it so it will tell me what happened to her!" Sharpay argued. Gabriella squeezed her hand.

"I like that cat. Don't kill it, please?" Gabriella teased.

"What happened to you and Troy yesterday?" Sharpay questioned again.

Gabriella grimaced and fell back again on the comforting pillows. She sighed with a little frustration and looked back at their curious eyes with an unreadable expression. Yesterday was a lot to think about.

"Ok, we went walking for like two miles and after another argument, I ran into a tree branch. I walked away for five minutes to clear my head. When I came back, Troy was lying on the ground. I thought he was faking, attempting some new sick humor, but after awhile he wouldn't wake up and the map was gone. On his head I found a huge bloody welt. So I tried to get him home but it wasn't really working. Then there was a bear." She paused while Sharpay and Katie looked at her with clear horror on their faces. "I thought we were dead but I scared it off. Then I made a very very very primitive sled just adequate enough to pull Troy home. It was only two miles, but it seemed like ten thousand. So I finally collapsed when I heard Kelsi and Jason. Then I blacked out." She finished quietly. Katie and Sharpay's mouths were wide open.

"Now where is that, man?" she asked trying to control her temper. Katie and Sharpay both grabbed her arms to hold her down.

"Gabriella you need more rest! I'm sorry, I mean, I didn't mean to wake you! Food, are you hungry or thirsty? No, sleep! You need to rest!" Sharpay exclaimed with a ghastly face.

"Where is he?" Gabriella asked calmly.

"Gabriella, I'm telling you, we'll take care of Troy, but you need to go back into la-la land cause I know you're still tired! Now go to sleep!" Sharpay commanded. Gabriella looked up into Sharpay's eyes, accusation written plainly across her tired features.

"Take care of him? I'm going to freaking kill him! After what he did, abandoning me there all alone, no map, no him, absolutely no sense of direction, but a big bear! Do you know what I went through yesterday! Oh, and no thank you's either! Now tell me where that, thing, is or so help me I'll go find Smokey again!" Gabriella exclaimed, her nerves running thin from yesterday.

"Look, Brie, he's resting still too. I know you went through much more that Troy yesterday, but his head got something a lot worse. He's still conked out." Katie explained gently.

Gabriella looked at both their faces with disbelief. "You mean he's still asleep?" she asked. They nodded gravely. She looked away for a second, then pushed past Sharpay to get out of bed. She winced a little, as her joints felt rusty but managed to stand, stiffly. Sharpay grabbed her arm as she attempted to stretch.

"Gabs, for once in my life I am probably giving you the best advice you'll ever get. You need rest! For me, the kids, the counselors, everyone! We need you back at camp! We need you to rest because it's your job to watch over us. We need you to be healthy for your job." Sharpay coaxed. "But that stupid Troy needs me more." She thought in her head.

"I'm rested though." She lied and began to walk out of the room. Katie and Sharpay followed.

"Where are you going?" they both asked trying to keep up with her suddenly fast pace.

"If there's anyone taking care of Troy, its me, because I'm the only one qualified. And when he wakes up..." she trailed off.

"You can't kill him!" Sharpay shrieked. They entered the boy's cabin where Chad and Zeke were.

"Oh you do not want to know what I'm going to do to him..." Gabriella breathed under her breath. Troy was right beneath his bed like her, in the one she had slept in. Chad was sitting beside his bed while Zeke was chilling on the desk with a laptop. They both saw Gabriella and jumped up toward her eagerly.

"My gosh Brie! You're ok!" Chad said walking toward her with open arms while holding a washcloth. She only looked straight ahead at the body lying placidly down, still, and stomped past Chad while grabbing the towel from his hands.

"Happy to see you too." Chad said with a fake smile.

"Gabriella you need to rest still!" Sharpay beseeched to the unmoving Gabriella.

"Guys what's going on with them?" Zeke asked pointing towards Gabriella.

Gabriella sat down next to Troy's face. She stared hard into his face, looking the same as yesterday. Her anger melted away as quickly as it had come as she began to worry and that strange unfamiliar emotion crept into her. She felt his forehead, then started to wipe off his dirty face while stroking his cheek gently.

Sharpay and Katie had related what they basically knew of the escapade, slightly exaggerated, to Zeke and Chad. "Is she crazy? We'll carry her back in and force her to sleep!" Chad said horrified.

"And what, she'd be terrified of your terrible counting skills of sheep that she'd willingly fall asleep?" Zeke said, sarcasm laced into his voice.

"Hey now!" Chad exclaimed.

"She's dangerous! Yesterday was too much for her nerves and she is not mentally sound right now. She wants to kill him when he wakes up!" Sharpay said in a loud whisper.

"So how about we take her back now to sleep and then go help the others, because without these two today, we're gonna have to go sooner or later." Chad said.

"She'll come back though! She won't care how tired she is!" Katie insisted.

"Lock her in?" Chad asked.

"Oh so were forcing her to sleep? That sounds civilized! We just need to convince her Troy's fine and she is not. So she needs to sleep." Sharpay planned.

Suddenly a sound reached their ears. Gabriella was humming a soft haunting lullaby. The sweet little tune was as perfect as if she had crooned the words to him. She hummed it over again while watching over Troy and holding his hand. She fussed over his bandage, while cleaning up the wound. She then stroked his pale cheek again. What the others saw was a complete connection, an understanding, of the problems the two had faced. Although Troy was never conscious, he had been there. Gabriella knew that she was the only one who deserved to be there by Troy, even though she would kill him later. They saw tiredness on her face but her hands moved and rocked steadily. There was no tearing her away from what she was doing. The four teenagers looked down shamefully and then up at each other.

"Or we could just leave them." Zeke suggested.

"We'll check in on them of course!" Chad said hurriedly.

"For sure!" Sharpay added. Katie looked back at them.

"I doubt they'll really need our help." She said softly with a small grin.

They softly trooped out so as not to disturb the invalid taking care of the invalid. Gabriella hardly heard them leave. She was completely absorbed in her work. Needless to say, her anger at the unconscious Troy had never truly been born. Her anger lay mainly with the conscious one. So when he woke up, she would be ready to punch him back into unconsciousness. But right now, she was going to take care of him, because he needed her.

* * *

Gabriella grabbed his hand while giggling and skipping, and she tried to pull him away. Her face was so happy and bright. It was almost grotesque though still so beautiful. Everything looked so sunny and bursting with light. This strange world seemed full of yellow, orange and pink, and it was just sparkling. She giggled again at his face and her lovely voice called to him.

"Come on Troy!"

He kept hearing laughing and giggling and humming to a strange song he had never heard before. Everything was moving so extremely slow and he felt as sluggish as a snail. He followed her though happily with a sheepish grin.

They skipped over to a glowing yellow brick path where she stopped with an adorable smile gracing her already lovely features.

"Do you have the map?" she practically sang, her voice sounded that beautiful. She smiled up at him with expectancy and her brown eyes, appearing golden, were radiant. He nodded quickly. They started to walk again and the noises suddenly started to get louder. As they skipped along they seemed to be moving even slower and things started to spin. He stopped bewildered as he tried to hold onto her pleasing hand. She slipped from him and twirled around him.

She began to multiply and started to shout random things at him he couldn't understand. Dozens of Gabriella's were skipping around him, their faces all twisted with different expressions. He wanted to stop her but he felt he was powerless. He couldn't move and her shouts filled his head with confusion adding to the humming and the giggles that replayed over and over.

"Troy!" "I'm gonna leave you!" "Wake up!" "This is not funny!" "Its me." "Leave me alone." "I'm leaving!" "You idiot!" "How do I get you home?" "Troy, I need you!"

Her many figures spun faster and faster until the brilliant colors and the wind whipped at and blinded Troy's eyes. The Gabriellas started to merge together and grow. The music was becoming louder and that constant brightness grew even brighter. The heat was insufferable but Troy felt completely helpless, as he couldn't even move from the glowing path.

Gabriella grew and grew until she was as tall as the trees and towered over Troy. Troy shaded his eyes as he looked up at her. She picked him up swiftly and screamed into his face.

"You lost the map!" she glared at him as he squirmed out of her grasp.

"I have it though!" he pleaded.

"We're lost!" she shrieked.

Suddenly, a darkness was shooting towards them, covering the brightness with blackness. It was eating away at the pink world of flowers and trees. Wind was picking up at an enormous pace. Troy looked back at Gabriella and he was standing on the path again and she was normal size. Her angry face had turned into a terrified one.

They looked back at the enclosing darkness and Troy noticed something familiar about it. The swallowing mouth of the blackness resembled closely a crumpled map. The map roared, waving in the air, while eating more of the sunny place. Gabriella looked into his face pleadingly.

"Troy, I need you!" she cried.

He hugged her comfortingly as he looked around helplessly. As the darkness almost ate them up Troy glanced once last time into the air at the bright sun. He looked directly into its brightness and the light faded every so slightly, and he saw a face. Not just any face. A familiar smirking face. The face looked right into Troy's terrified eyes evilly.

"Now get the map." The voice whispered over everything, the laughing, the humming, the wind, the roaring, and the confusing words as the sunny world vanished into darkness.

* * *

"I have it. I have it! Gabi! Stop! No I have it!" Troy mumbled in his slumber.

He began to squirm violently and Gabriella roused herself next to his bed from sleeping. Her eyes brightened as she aliveness from Troy. He fell quiet again almost as quickly as he had shook himself. He whispered, "I have it."

"Troy, wake up..." Gabriella coaxed gently while rubbing his arm. Troy's face scrunched up as she tried to ignore her unconsciously.

"Troy..." she hesitated. "I need you." She whispered. His face showed no emotion until he flew up in bed and his eyes burst into life again. Gabriella's own chocolate eyes lit with excitement at seeing those beautiful blue orbs again.

Troy hit his head on the top of the bunk bed and fell back moaning, that adding to his already colossal headache. Those sounds, those voices and that dream had played over and over in his head, making is pound and swell violently with pain. He groaned again and shook his head slowly trying to make the booming in his head leave.

"Troy! You're awake!" Gabriella said excitedly with relief in her voice as she came into Troy's view. He glared at her, finding it much easier than to smile.

"Well yeah, duh miss "I need Troy free air". Why don't you just stay the heck away from me!" Troy said impatiently, more reacting to Gabriella from what he remembered and from his dream. Invading his dreams was a little to close to invading his boundaries!

Her face filled with hurt at his words as the light was rudely extinguished in her eyes. She wasn't able to fully recover from his snap as she stiffly stood up, her anger slowly coming to her rescue. She couldn't respond though. It was just too much. She ran from the room, unable to bear the disappointment and embarrassment she had just felt. Troy was not unconscious Troy. Why did she even expect him to be nice? He was exactly the same. But she had been so happy to see him and Troy had just snubbed her again. Tears seemed to be close at hand.

She ran into Greg at the door. "Hey Gabriella, how's it going? Wait, are you alright?" he asked concerned at her upset face. She avoided his gaze and pointed at the door.

"Troy's awake." She said, quickly exited the scene. Greg entered the room.

"Troy, what did you just do to Gabriella?" he demanded.

"Nothing, except what she deserved. Just told her to clear cut stay the hell away from me." Troy said lazily, looking up at the bottom of the bed above him, with clearly readable pain on his face from his head.

"Dude, do you even know what she did for you?" Greg asked angrily as Chad entered the open room curiously hearing the last sentence. He saw Troy and was about to speak happily when he saw Greg's mad face.

"What, did she fire me?" Troy asked with unconcern for those around him. He got up from bed and walked over to his dresser dizzily not really knowing where he was going. Greg pulled him over to the one solitary mirror in the room, rather roughly. He waited impatiently as Troy's eyes widened at his appearance.

His hair was sticking up in all different places and felt greasy. His face was a little haggard and dirty while there were very many scratches and smudges on it. "Wow. I look like shit." Troy said amazed. He then saw, surprisingly, the bandage he had missed before which had a suspicious red spot on it.

"Anything else?" Greg asked irritated.

"She beat me up?" Troy looked at himself with narrowed eyes. "And why do I have a bandage on my head?" Troy asked stupidly while touching it. His head still hurt but he was striving to ignore it. He unexpectedly hit the bump on his head and shock waves of pain shot through his brain. He winced and touched it much more gently feeling with even more amazement, how large it was.

"Maybe you should go ask her!" Greg exclaimed.

"But she was being a bitch." Troy said lamely trying to figure out why there was a huge bump on his head.

"You're being a fucking bitch. Now go apologize!" Greg ejaculated again. The word apologize flowed slowly into Troy's head. He never said sorry. He just wasn't one of those people. And Gabriella Montez was no exception.

"She can apologize first for waking me up because my head hurts still after that stupid annoying dream." Troy said turning around to go back to bed. He paused, in a stupor, his head feeling as if it were on fire, and his body swayed precariously. Chad rushed over and caught Troy, then dragged him over to a chair. Chad and Greg sat down across from him, Chad very serious and Greg thoroughly annoyed.

"Ok, look Troy, Greg's right. Do you remember anything yesterday?" Chad asked patiently. Troy thought for a moment.

"Umm we had burgers for lunch and kids started to put them on their heads. Robbie and his gang were exploding stuff in Ted's class. Kids practiced for the play and we had an extremely boring game of basketball. Why?" Troy rattled off. Chad shook his head.

"No no, not Monday. Tuesday." He said. Troy gave him a weird look.

"Tuesday is today man, not yesterday." Troy said obviously. Greg sighed and showed him his watch where it indeed proved to be Wednesday. Troy looked at them with shock in his ocean blue eyes.

"So I missed a whole freaking day and no one told me?" he exclaimed.

"Troy, just do you remember anything yesterday?" Chad asked again.

"Would you just call it today? Then I can think better cause I got this thing on my head." Troy grumbled. Both Chad and Greg rolled their eyes.

"What happened today?" They asked. Troy thought about it for a longer moment.

"Well, you guys went on a walk with the bite sized monsters and I went on a walk with "the" monster. Umm, we talked and walked and she kept taking my map away from me, though I always got it back. She also kept hearing things. She tripped over a rock too, which was hilarious, but unfortunately she didn't find it so. Then I asked her what time it was but she wouldn't tell me. I asked her a couple of times, but nothing excessive. She got mad at me, then weird, and then she was leaving me but she hit a tree branch. I helped her up but she said she needed, "Troy free air." So she walked away and as I waited I heard something strange and..." Troy stopped surprised searching his memory for something else.

"And then..." he paused again and looked up at Greg and Chad with a questioning stare. "Then what?" Chad probed gently.

"I don't know..." Troy said slowly. "What happened?" he asked. Chad motioned towards his bandage.

"Do you remember how you got that?" Troy's face rid with confusion as he scoured his brain for an answer.

"Well I remember voices and then my head hurt and I was spinning." Troy grimaced from another pain shooting into his head. "Then, I just don't know." He answered quietly. Chad sighed.

"Well it sounds like you know the least because from where you blacked out Gabriella came back and found you on the ground. She thought you were faking but she soon found the welt on your head, and the map was gone." Chad said.

Troy interrupted hurriedly. "The map was gone? But I had it, I swear!" he said incredulously. Chad and Greg exchanged a look but Chad continued.

"So anyway you guys were like two miles from camp and she didn't even consider leaving you. She tried to move you in a lot of different ways but none were working. So as she was getting slightly frustrated I suppose, she heard another noise. She turned her head, and there was a bear." Chad said and paused gazing deeply into Troy's eyes that had widened considerably in horror.

"Now, all she would say was that she scared it off, but man, it sounds like you guys got real lucky. Especially you." Chad stopped again while looking seriously into his face.

"So then she quickly made a sled of some sort from which she ripped pieces of her own shirt, as was the bandage for your head. She then began to pull you back here to camp. Then it was supposedly around 3:00. We found you guys at seven thirty, just at the entrance of the path, with Gabriella looking more tired than death itself lying on top of you. We carried you guy's back and Gabriella slept till noon till she asked where you were.

We were hesitant though cause she sounded like she really wanted to kill you. She was also extremely tired still and needed more sleep. But she kept asking until she found out and she came in here. Now when that woman walked in here, not one insult or complaint did she utter to your tiny silent face. She has been taking care of you all day, barely taking time to rest herself. And that's a lot more than you deserve." Chad said coldly for one of the rare times that he scolded Troy.

Troy looked down at the floor, then stood up again, determined. Chad stood up ready to help him. "But you didn't know exactly, so I think you should wait till tomorrow." Chad said with worry in his voice, the coldness gone.

"Tomorrow? If I go one more day like this, I'll still think its Tuesday and that dream won't leave me alone. Do you realize how much of a jerk I was?" he demanded from them. Chad and Greg exchanged another look.

"Yes, you were a asshole but Troy she'll understand if you wait till tomorrow." Gerg reassured.

"Guys, if I wait until tomorrow, she'll never talk to me again." Troy said seriously. He ran from the room, his head still throbbing but his heart was racing, so overwhelmed with confusion that Gabriella would do that much for him.

It was already darkening outside and no one was about. He raced out of the grove of cabins and stopped at the water's edge, his head pounding heavily. Where was she? He needed to find her. He had to. He looked into the dark water and saw himself. Such a terrible, mean human. Why did he even deserve to be alive when people like Gabriella slaved to make sure he got back ok? He looked so terrible, but if she hadn't brought him home, he may not have even been there now. She might not have, either. The thought of not being with Gabriella entered his head. Why did she do it? He didn't deserve it.

He looked into the sunset his head and heart aching. Suddenly he heard music. The speakers were announcing to the camp, it was bedtime. Art room. She was in the arm room. He pivoted quickly but slipped to the ground. He wanted to smack his head at his own stupidity, but that would only make it hurt more. He winced, pounded the ground, groaned, then got up and raced over to the building, trying to ignore the lightheaded feeling in his head. He heaved the door open as she was still playing.

"Gabi!" he called desperately.

As soon as the sound of his voice reached her ears her fingers slammed on the keys. She began to strike the keys with deafening blows of unpleasing chords, scales and off key excerpts from many different songs. He winced at the sounds bouncing into his head filling it with even more pain. He had to make her stop. She was putting him in a torture chamber. He had to stop this and make her pain better. This was music was filling him with even more agony.

She magnified the thunderous noise with the pedal as the sounds crashed over the camp. The kids and counselors were not exactly falling asleep to this music. Troy ran over to her and up the stage while covering his ears.

"Stop Gabi! Please Stop!" he shouted, his words being captured by the microphone. She ignored him and intensified her playing. The keys clanged up and down with a vengeance as the piano vibrated from her fury. He stared at her frozen with constricted eyes, as the hideous sounds drifted into his brain. If she was punishing him, it was working. He had to make her stop. He had to make her misery stop. His hand banged over hers, shaking, to make her stop but she slipped out and kept playing.

He sat down next to her and tried to silence her hands, in the process adding to the sonic booms. Even the music was hurting Gabriella's ears now and her fingers weakened from her forceful playing. She was trying to just ignore him. He deserved every bit of this. She was arguing with herself to stop though. This was hurting her and Troy more than need be and they were already so exhausted. She needed to stop but she couldn't. Violence reigned in her broken soul and she couldn't stop.

Troy's hands banged on the piano as if his crashes would make her own quieter. He stopped and stared at her with begging eyes while shouting at her.

"Stop, Please! Gabi, you need to stop!" He yelled at her, his voice cracking. His hands banged onto the piano over hers again. Her breathing increased as he chased her down to the end of the keys. As they both struck the low notes, he made one mad pull for her hands. He grabbed them and roughly pulled them away from the offending keys. His mind was in turmoil, still ringing loudly from the sounds.

They were both panting as he grabbed her shoulders. She looked into his face for the first time. His torture blue eyes met her hurt brown ones. He shook her trying to make the pain leave as water filled her eyes dangerously.

"Please...Gabi... you need to stop...Please..." he said in a very low moan as his head boomed with that noise. He gripped her shoulders tightly as he stared into her chocolate depths. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please... Please, don't..." he said in pain as he pulled her into his comforting arms breathlessly. She moved onto his lap and let herself be enclosed by him, not wanting anything right now, but only needing him.

He buried his face in her hair, exhausted and held her close to him. Her head rubbed on his chest as she whispered into him over and over what sounded like his name. He rocked her on the piano bench as it squeaked. "I'm sorry...so sorry..." he whispered over and over into her ear. He soundlessly reached over and turned off the speakers. He held her for what seemed like precious hours, but were only mere minutes.

Suddenly, her face appeared beneath him and rested upon his chest, wearily. Her eyes looked up at him, saying more than meaningless words could. He looked back down at her alluring brown eyes with sorrow and true penitence. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." he faltered.

She looked into his eyes, the light slowly being rekindled in them. Emotions stirred in her soul, that she had not felt for a very long time. She clasped his hand and brushed if over his lips. He moved it to her cheek where he stroked her smooth skin lightly in a circle. She gazed back up at him.

"I'll consider it..." she teased lightly. "But for now," she held his hand that held her cheek.

"We're even."

Troy's eyes filled with hope as his ocean blue waves swept over hers. She smiled and closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over her. He smiled down at her, feeling honored to be near this unearthly being. He felt as is she actually belonged to him. He felt...he felt...tired.

He couldn't try to understand these new and strange feelings right now as his brain couldn't even comprehend what two plus two was. He couldn't understand why he suddenly was feeling much differently toward Gabriella when only minutes ago he was calling her a monster. He didn't want to understand though. He just wanted to be with her, to thank her and to comfort her.

He kept circling her cheek and smiling through another shock of pain hitting his head. He would ask questions tomorrow, but now... He just wanted to hold her and sleep. Comfort her and sleep. Be with her and sleep. Sleep. He leaned against the piano with slow relief, not striking any keys as he held her small body so she wouldn't fall.

They were even for tonight.


	22. Battle of the Mind

**YOOHOO. Well, here I am. Sorry, slow update again. And see my lame excuse, again! But i promise (and i am sure) that unless i die, the next will be posted like in two days. Cuz i already typed it up. This chapter here dudes, is slightly boring, but i needed to show some of the feelings changing. Its kind of random, and so's the next one. But the next one's pretty fun, well i had fun writing it. I gotta tell you guys, when i checked for reviews i found only one and i was sadly disappointed. But a couple of days later, i logged on here and i saw there were more. That was my sign from God. Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter as well! K', back to the chapter, you might think this is and awkward chapter, but it just kind of popped into my head. Ok well, please read and review!**

* * *

Her thoughts wouldn't settle. Nothing was settling. Nothing was going the way she had planned or hoped. Everything was changing and changing fast. Everything she had yearned would stay the same, was slowly evaporating. She couldn't even understand though how anything was disappearing in this heat. The air in the dark of the night was humid enough for you to want to commit suicide. Gabriella felt sticky all over her body.

She kicked her blanket annoyed, which lay begrudgingly at the end, while kicking her mind mentally. She needed to sleep and stop thinking. But nothing was forcing the cogitating wheels in her head to take a break. It was almost like it was Christmas, feeling wide-awake, indefatigable, and excited beyond belief. But this excitement kept burning in her soul. It wasn't going away.

For the past two days it had kept blazing as she frantically tried to douse it. But none of her normal methods were working. Nothing was going right. Nothing was feeling right or normal. Nothing was going as she normally had made herself go for the past seven years. Nothing was going as she thought she wanted it. Gabriella turned over to look up at the ceiling, only three feet away. Only three feet away from the outside air, most likely even hotter than in here. Three feet from the top. _"Darn rising hot air."_ She thought irritably.

It was so hot and everything was closing in on her. There was no escape. It was everywhere. Her mind was restless with indecision and want. Too many problems were biting back at her. She needed to do something about them. She had to or else she would burst from this burning sensation in her heart. The problem that had been her problem since the first day she got here was that her normal problem, which she could normally handle, was growing out of proportions. The problem, very unconsciously, was creating new and completely different problems in her soul. He was the problem.

Troy was the problem.

Things had started to become strange ever since Wednesday night. Though it was so late, new lost and found emotions were waking up as she had slept with him. In his arms. A shiver crept up her spine and she turned her body to the side as her brain ran over for the millionth time what had happened when she woke up.

* * *

Crash!

_Troy's arm slipped and collided against the keys making a spectacular good morning. Troy lunged forward taking a very dazed Gabriella with him as they tumbled to the stage floor. He moaned loudly as he collapsed all his weight on top of Gabriella. _

_"Troy! Troy! That hurts!" Gabriella squeaked out. _

_"What?" he mumbled into her hair that was sprawled across the floor. _

_"You're suffocating me!" she squeaked a little more forcefully. _

_He heard her that time and quickly pushed himself off of her, managing to still sit on her lap. Gabriella sighed relieved and regained normal breathing. Troy looked down at her and grinned. She smiled up at him. A giggled escaped her throat and Troy's smile widened. Another giggled came and she started to laugh without discretion. Troy chuckled and his laughs grew into loud roars of merriment. Gabriella sat up, while Troy still sat on her and unrestrained guffaws were heard. _

_As their bellowing died down Gabriella leaned on him panting through her enormous grin. Troy was breathing heavily as well util another unwelcome torpedo sailed through him, exploding much of the forgotten pains he had felt yesterday. He grimaced and leaned back for support from the piano bench. "Well good morning." He said through his exhausted breaths. _

_"Good morning." Gabriella said her breaths calming down with a smile. Troy smiled weakly then closed his eyes resting on the bench. _

_"__I'm still shot. Owww..." he moaned. _

_"Turn your head." Gabriella ordered, raising her hands. _

_"No, don't touch it!" Troy shouted. _

_"Troy, let me look at it!" she shouted back. _

_"I feel better." He whined._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed his head pulling it towards her. She lifted the bandage and examined it thoroughly. "I believe Mr. Bolton might survive." She said solemnly patting his head then rubbing his hand. _

_"Gee thanks." He mumbled as he raised his head. He exhaled a long breath and gripped her hand harder. He stared at her suddenly as if she were the only person on the earth, turning on the full force of his intense eyes onto her face. Gabriella's grin slowly vanished as her glance turned uncomfortable. She looked away as crimson rushed to her cheeks. _

_"Gabriella," the first time he even called her by her full name and is still managed to sound perfect. _"Why? WHY?"_ she called out to heaven. "There's something I want to talk about." He said in a sweet voice. Why all of a sudden was his voice so caring and nice? This wasn't Troy! It couldn't be! _

_She avoided contact with his eyes, lest she did something wrong. Something she didn't want to do. She needed to distract herself and Troy though she desperately wanted to hear what he had to say. She raised his hand while grabbing his other so that they were linked together in between each other in the air. She loosened the links every so slowly, concentrating on the hands. She flattened his hands so that his palms were facing her. She busily touched her small palm to his large rough one. Troy watched her surprised. _

_There was clearly a good inch of finger length and palm width that Troy's hand surpassed Gabriella's. It looked so strange and perfect though. His hand was just the right size to grasp her hand and cover it completely. She looked into his staring eyes but deeply regretted it._ "Stupid stupid idea Montez!" _She looked away and was about to slip off his hands inconspicuously when Troy linked them and pushed them toward her. _

_"I wanted to talk about," he started. Gabriella started to nervously move their connected hands about as she looked away. "Gab, you alright?" he asked in surprise. She nodded slowly as she still avoided his gaze. Their hands flew up and down, in circles and far out to the right and left. His glance grew confused as he noticed, she looked almost, _nervous_. _

_He squeezed his hold on her hands and brought them together easily as she tried to fight it. She then tried to pull free but he wouldn't let her as he watched her curiously. Her eyes darted everywhere, irritated, except for him as she looked for a means of escape. He moved up on her lap, barely even knowing it as he stared intently at her distraught face. Gabriella noticed the movement though and she began to panic, her arms and head squirming. He dropped her hands and took hold of her chin gently with one hand. _

_The touch was burning a mark in her skin. He carefully guided his other hand up her spine making her arch her back slightly and look at him. She had to look at him. Her terrified eyes traveled up to him slowly. "You know I don't bite." He said with reassurance in his voice. _

_Her feet began to clap together and Troy could feel her shaking beneath him. A hint of annoyance crept into his already confused eyes. He crawled up her spine again with one finger to silence her. She immediately stopped the knocking. Her eyes couldn't leave his face and her hands trembled uselessly. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous, tongue tied and scared. She was scared, of Troy. _

_"Gabi, I just need to talk to you about-" _

_The door burst open. A dark girl entered the room. It was Taylor. A very surprised expression crossed her face as she saw Troy sitting on Gabriella and holding her very close. Their heads turned and their eyes widened in surprise at being caught. "Uhh...Oww! Oww it hurts! Gabi! Help me!" Troy shrieked and toppled over her more. Gabriella supported him as best as she could. He shook his head as if in pain and shouted again. _

_"The pain! Oh god my life doesn't deserve to be so short lived! God, what did I do to deserve this!?" he squeezed Gabriella and shook her to make her say something. _

_"Oh, uhh this man needs help! Someone help!" she yelled slowly. Taylor looked at them from the entrance with her eyebrows raised in disbelief. "__I would help him, if I could get up. If someone, came over here," she looked at Taylor. "And helped me-him! Hint hint!" she shouted a little more believable. __Taylor shook her head. _

_Troy shot himself back violently and gazed into Gabriella's eyes passionately as he grabbed her shoulder. "This truly is the final hour! Goodbye Miss Montez! May you fare well with those kids though I doubt such a fortune will come your way!" he shouted dramatically and he screamed a half-choked cry with a hint of suppressed mirth in it. He tackled Gabriella as if he was going crazy and kept her pinned down as he pounded the stage in his delirious pain. _

_Troy was completely loving his acting debut since it contained him lying on Gabriella. Gabriella's eyes were filled with a spark of mischievous though this act, was an act. "Troy, you need to remain calm and get off of me. Remain calm!" she screamed as she futilely attempted to push him off. His head was buried deep in the crook of her neck as he shook himself roughly, nearly exploding with laughter. _

_"Take me now!" he howled, slightly muffled by her skin. _

_"__Help! Someone! Troy needs help!" Gabriella screamed with a smile. Taylor watched from afar with her arms crossed and a crooked smile pasted across her face. Troy banged on the floor with his feet and covered his hears, while conveniently rubbing himself against Gabriella. He screamed again amidst Gabriella's consoling. _

_"Doomed! Doomed I tell you!" He screamed nuzzling her neck quiet violently. Gabriella's face started to grow a little flushed and her hands shook again as she tried to push Troy off. _

_"T-Troy! Stay with m-me!" she shouted while stuttering. Taylor was watching after all and this was becoming, rather awkward. Troy was taking his acting a bit too far. "Help!" Gabriella almost screamed for real. "Troy is going crazy! Help!" _

_Troy stopped all of a sudden and began to groan while shaking his head slowly. His groans were pretty good, good enough because they made even Gabriella and Taylor wince. He groaned then whispered something into her ear. _

_"I want..." he lifted his head slightly. "I see Elvis!" _

_"to talk..." "Please stop the sounds! Stop! Auuuuggg" _

_"about..." "Argggg!" _

_"Tuesday...please?" he whispered in her ear, pausing to catch his breath. He then groaned again as if his heart were being ripped out before she could whisper a response. Gabriella smiled despite herself again at his groan. He pulled off of her dramatically and looked into her face with clenched teeth. The sight was almost too much and Gabriella barley swallowed a laugh. _

_"Death comes unexpectedly!" he boomed, his eyes afire with a restless blazing gaze. Gabriella covered her mouth, forgetting Troy's awkward acting before, and only wanting to burst out laughing with this. He twisted his head roughly again and shrieked once more. He then plummeted to the side off of Gabriella with his eyes closed. She sat up shaking with soundless laughter as she leaned over to inspect. _

_"Oh my god, this man... Troy...is unconscious again... We need...we need... Oh my god!" she said shrilly, her sides trembling. Troy opened one eye slowly and saw Gabriella's wide grin. She mouthed a yes and nodded her head vigorously to signify her consent. Troy winked and closed his eye. _

_"Help! Help!" she cried, hardly trying to make her shaking stop. The door burst open again as Chad and Ted walked in. _

_"We heard... oh my god!" Chad shouted as he looked at the stage. He and Ted looked at Taylor and she covered her mouth pointing toward the two on the stage. Gabriella was vibrating so much and nearly choking from her hysterical soundless laughter that she was trying to hold back. It was hard to tell if she was crying or laughing. She dramatically listened for a heartbeat and pushed up and down on his chest lightly as if she were going crazy too. _

_"Breathe Troy! Breathe!" she shrieked, her voice cracking as her hands pounded all over him, still shaking. Troy's face twitched as he desperately tried to hold back a smile. Ted and Chad raced over to them and Chad gently pried Gabriella, who was still trembling violently from her held in laughter from Troy. Ted looked over him. __Troy's finger shot up surprisingly in the air. _

_"The earth shall burn with fire and brimstone you insolent imbeciles!" he boomed again, not able to resist the urge. His eyelids were still closed as he fell quiet again. Ted and Chad both jumped back scared out of their wits. Gabriella however launched herself forward and started to scream with laugher into Troy. Her whole body was vibrating and both Ted and Chad thought she was bawling as they heard her loud cries of torment. _

_After minutes of her constant laughter, Chad touched her back gently to comfort her. Gabriella immediately whipped around. Her face was greatly flushed and her lips were trembling trying to avoid smiling. She snorted and panted without breath. "He's alive!" she said choking. The door slammed shut and Gabriella swore she heard Taylor peal off into a gale of unrestrained laughter._

* * *

Gabriella smiled in the night. That morning, it was just, scary and perfect. It was hysterical and terrifying. She had never actually realized that Troy could be a fun person, instead of an asshole. For once she felt like she was actually having a good time and not pretending too. She had never laughed as she had that day or afterwards with Taylor a bit later. Taylor didn't question her about Troy but only recounted their hilarious or mostly Troy's hilarious acting. That morning would be firmly implanted in her memory forever but it also gave her a sense of foreboding.

Troy's acting was a little more, than necessary. She rubbed her neck and shoulder self-consciously. He had practically looked like he was sucking the very skin off of her shoulder. It was so weird and awkward but it felt... good.

She bit her lip and flipped her body to the other side. Another thing was she hadn't been able to talk to Troy at all. Barely even a word. After Thursday morning he had rested a wee bit more under Ted and Chad's very careful supervision and then helped the rest of the day. She knew he had been swamped with questions about his bandage too, just as she had been the object of many kids question as to where she had been Tuesday. But she had just barely skimmed over the surface of it to the other counselors, because she didn't feel ready.

She had hardly even seen him, much less talk to him. On Friday, for some strange reason their schedules had never collided and not a private moment together would they have shared anyway. It was Friday night now. Only two days barely and she had scarcely a civil good morning or goodnight. For the first time she wanted to talk to him and she couldn't. She wanted to tell him about Tuesday. She wanted him to understand. But she couldn't talk to him because there were too many kids, they were too busy and there were no private places here at all. Her head screamed at the injustice of it all.

Not being able to talk to him was driving her crazy. She didn't even know why. A small part of her was hoping these strange feelings would leave soon but most of her was surrendering to the enemy. She was surrendering. Giving up. She was succumbing to Troy Bolton. She picked up her hand and looked at her ring. Where was the strength that she always found in it? She listened for it closely.

_"But this is ok..."_

Her mind reeled in shock at the sudden discovery. She didn't need to be strong? She didn't have to? She gulped and shook her head forming her hand into a fist. No. She would talk to Troy, but no. She had to say no to herself, and deny the temptation. No, no, no, no, no! She felt angry with herself even suggesting, that. She felt like she was split into two, one the resolute mother, the other the whining three old. But three-year-olds only made her think of that Misty girl who cried all the time. She was not like her! She didn't want to argue with herself. Why was she even arguing with herself?? This was not normal at all.

_"What would Jamie do? What would Jamie do?"_ he mind cranked as that ironic question flowed into her head. She grinned wryly at herself but it soon disappeared. She didn't want to think about Jamie, now. She'd much rather think of Troy. No! Not Troy either! Slowly another important person drifted into her head. Luke.

Luke! She had been ignoring him and pretty much everyone else for the past two days. Her mind filled with guilt as she remembered that Luke had told her that he wasn't feeling so good that day. He had came to her and told her, but she had simply dismissed it as a stomachache so she could only swoon over Troy more. More guilt crept into her, knowing she had completely ignored him when he had needed her. She had let Maria down and herself. She only hoped now though that Luke was fine.

For a split second she wanted to tell someone about Luke. Was it even fair to the counselors, Troy or even Luke? Luke didn't need to hide. He was fine. She was pretty sure he was fine. Right? Worry now floated into her brain as she promised to herself she would take care to watch over those shiny gray eyes tomorrow and talk to him as long as he wanted.

She shut her eyes begging for sleep and wiped her sweaty face. The cycle was never ending. One thing, then another, then another drifted into her brain, making it all whirl around all over again. It always went right back to the beginning. To him. She couldn't stop thinking. Why couldn't she stop thinking? She needed to find the solace somewhere to put her mind at ease. She knew what she needed, but it wasn't possible. She knew she had to talk to Troy. She kept going back to Troy. She had to stop thinking about him. She was pushing Luke out of the way for Troy _again_. She really just needed to stop thinking.

She fell back on her pillow to look at the ceiling, with a drawn out sigh. In three seconds she'd fall asleep. Two seconds her eyes would close. One second and she would stop thinking about...Friday!

Today was Friday and she had done nothing. Absolutely nothing. Friday was the do-something-out-of-the-ordinary-day and she had done nothing except think of Troy. It seemed as though everything that was natural for her was bending way to make room for Troy. The scary part was that Gabriella was beginning to not even mind.

She frantically tried to deny this and change her mind again. None of her battle affronts were working though. Troy Bolton had thoroughly invaded her and it would only be a short amount of time till, till it happened. When she either decided to surrender completely to him or turn from him losing him as a friend probably forever. But then, they weren't even friends. Right? They were friendly. She would only lose the chance to ever become friends with him. But for some reason, Gabriella was craving Troy's companionship.

It would change who she had made herself become but things were heating up too much for it to be avoided. It would happen and soon. _"Are you willing to give up everything that you have killed yourself for all for one man? All that you have been since you were thirteen? All that you are? You seriously think that he is the one?"_ The voice argued her with the question. She turned in bed, unable to find the right answer, the truthful answer to her question.

Suddenly she resolutely looked at her watch. It read 11:30. She sat up in bed and brought her hand her eyes. She examined lovingly every small detail of the small perfect bird that flew delicately across her finger. She climbed out of bed and grabbed a zip up sweater that she hung over her shoulder. Today was her crazy day anyway and the only thing beside Troy that would be the momentary answer to her restlessness was Peanut Banana Mush.

And boy, did she need something to cure this.


	23. Different, But a Good Different

**TWo days, like i said. Well, not including this one, or the one i updated. So its like looking at the glass from above or below, take your pick. (Even though that analogy made no sense) SO, I do like this chapter, because its rather insignificant and unimportant, but very cute at the same time. Just one of those easy ones that i don't have to make perfect. This one is slightly based off of me. Not really. Just what they're eating. I know, weird, right? Please read and review, you guys even don't know how much they mean to me, thats how much.**

* * *

She just craved it right now. She craved it when she was totally overloaded with thoughts. It was one of those small, insignificant, and momentary escapes, that helped her to survive. And she wanted it now!

Gabriella tiptoed out of the door and closed it just as quietly. She felt so lighthearted after escaping from that sauna. The outside air was about 5 degrees lighter, but it felt even more so to a very relieved Gabriella. It was dark outside, but the camp lights helped her to see. A fresh youthful wave of impulsiveness swept over her suddenly and music began to crank in her head. She eagerly, but very quietly, began to leap gracefully between the houses in her tank top and pajama shorts.

She was so preoccupied she didn't even notice the bathroom door open and shut as a person curiously but steadily walked towards her. Gabriella twirled and twisted to the rhythm in her head until her eyes actually caught something. The music immediately stopped playing as she stopped dead in her tracks, blushing in the heat.

Robbie was staring at her with an odd expression on his face. His wood brown eyes gleamed in the dark.

"Robbie? What are you doing up?" Gabriella whispered, embarrassed as she tried to regain composure. He gave her a quizzical glance.

"What about you?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Bathroom." She lied quickly. She immediately flushed, giving away her stupid fib. Why was she lying to him? She was in charge! He smirked as he held her, locked in, with his golden eyes.

"Well, I believe its, that way." He nodded behind him. Gabriella stared at him strangely as he smirked at her patronizingly as if, as if, he knew something she didn't.

"Well, its rather dark. And rather past you bed time." She replied tartly, avoiding that remark, hardening her stare. He looked down and shuffled his feet along with his pajama pants and black shirt. He looked up at her with a decidedly different expression on his face.

"How's Luke?" he questioned with, was that actually jealousy? Gabriella's face froze with shock. She stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"He's fine." She said coldly. Did this kid, know something?

A hint of mirth entered his face. "And how is Troy?" he smirked.

Gabriella's mouth gaped a little at his seemingly knowing and personal questions. Not really personal, but he knew whom she knew. And cared about. She restrained a retort. He was a twelve-year-old. A twelve year old!

"Robbie, you know the rules. In bed, now." She ordered with business meaning eyes. He smiled a crooked grin, for the first time, making Gabriella feel as if she said something stupid. He smirked again while shaking his head. That obnoxious knowing glance clouded his gleaming eyes. He walked past her to his cabin smoothly as Gabriella watched him like a hawk. He stopped at the door.

"You know the rules too." He said and quietly opened the door.

He stepped inside not casting one smooth glance upon Gabriella. That kid was trouble. Trouble, not even trouble. _Danger_, with a capital D. Her eyes remained plastered on the door, shocked and terrified by, was that even a threat? Just the tone of his voice and the way he had said it, gave her the shivers. What was he trying to do anyway? She didn't even want to know. He had hardly said anything, but the way he said it! This was freaking her out. Luke was a good different, one that she had grown to admire and grow fond of while Robbie, Robbie, was a completely different different.

She grimaced at this startling scene and raced out of the lane of houses. She wasn't even thinking about wanting sleep now. She just wanted to do anything. Anything to stop this thinking. She jogged over to the back entrance to the kitchen and slammed her key in. She turned it many times, as she joggled it clumsily. She eventually, roughly, opened the door and heard the fridge close. She stopped once again and looked terrified around the room. Was there a theif? Or an animal? The thought of another bear crossed her mind but she nervously slammed that thought away, classifying it absurd.

Only the worst thoughts filled her thoughts as her hand reached for the wall. She slowly turned on the lights, with the same wide-eyed expression. There stood Troy. Troy looked much the same as her, though an adorable sense of guilt was apparent on his face. He was standing in front of the refrigerator with milk in his hand and a spoon in the other. He dropped the spoon in shock and it clattered loudly across the counter. Both their mouths opened wider in shock as the stared at the other.

There was the person she had been dying to talk to for the past two days. They were all alone and she could tell him everything, everything he had been there for and had not seen. But she couldn't say anything. Now words could come to mind at all.

"I was...I was...hungry..." Troy stuttered as he stared at her while holding his milk, for once feeling completely caught off guard. Gabriella stared at him frozen to the ground her mouth open wide, as if she were at the dentist. Troy stared back just as motionless.

"I umm. I wasn't feeling good so I,I..." he faltered as Gabriella's eyes bored holes into him. "Well, I mean, uhh, well hey you know Chad-" Troy tried to change the subject but Gabriella rushed at him. Troy dropped the milk against the counter as he backed against the refrigerator. Gabriella pointed at him fiercely with her finger.

"No more excuses! Tell me why you're here and don't even bother asking me why I'm here because you would be changing the subject!" Gabriella exclaimed, suddenly furious. She couldn't stand the startling thought, that he was the reason she had been awake all this time. All because of him.

He cowered under her pointed gaze and finger. "I couldn't sleep. I couldn't, it was like...it was like I couldn't stop thinking about y-ar well stuff!" Troy confessed.

"Why are you _here_?" she asked poking into his chest.

"I couldn't s-sleep." He stuttered stupidly.

"What are you eating?" she demanded with another poke.

"Cereal." Troy said quickly, backed up as much as he could against the refrigerator. For the first time he was unable to rip his gaze from her eyes, making him feel completely caged in.

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

"I, _already_, told you. I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking. I wanted to eat some cereal and its all your fault." He rushed with clenched teeth, the shock of her finding him wearing off. Gabriella dropped her finger and looked down, surprised, from Troy's suddenly frustrated face.

"Oh." She said lamely. She looked back up. "But its not my fault!" she exclaimed.

"Yes it is." He muttered darkly. He stepped forward causing her to bump into the counter. He seized her wrists and held them back on the smooth counter top as he pushed on her.

"And why are you here?" he demanded with as much right, while his blue eyes glared at her intensely. Her mouth opened up as she faltered under his gaze. She didn't want to tell him she had been thinking about him for the past two days nonstop, and could barely sleep without dreaming about him.

"Umm...umm...I,I..." she searched around the room for a good enough excuse. "Toilet paper! Bathroom needs toilet paper and there's none so I came in here and was about to get some and-" Troy cut her off.

"That is most definitely not the reason. I changed them this night. I highly doubt that's possible that they could disappear that fast. Besides. I know you. Why are you here?" he asked again ferociously, his face a mere foot away. She looked up at him with a doubtful face.

"You do not know me!" she said back vehemently.

"I know you well enough to know that is not the reason!" Troy pressed closer with a menacing look. His expression hardened further as a thought dawned on him. "You're probably here the same reason I'm here, because you can't sleep, because you can't stop thinking. You're tormented by your thoughts, making you feel like an idiot all over again. But the same images, the same scenes, spin over and over in your head till you're going crazy. I know you." Troy said lowly.

Troy had been dreaming day and night of a certain person. He wasn't exaggerating the truth; she was driving him crazy. And driving someone crazy, who was already a little crazed with a bump on his head, was a pretty risky game. His nerves, his passions were very tense. And all because of one girl. That was what had been bothering him the most.

Gabriella couldn't tear her eyes from him. She couldn't think. She couldn't act. She could only stare. "Well, maybe..." she whispered her eyes widened in wonder at how he guessed all of that.

Troy sighed while closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down. When he opened, she was still staring at him apprehensively, wondering what he would do next. "I mean what I said on Thursday. I did want to talk to you about what happened, but if you'd rather not, if you're not ready, I'm not gonna force you, because I would never do that." He said softly looking deeply into he eyes with a more gentle approach.

Gabriella smiled at him, wholly feeling Troy's strong hands locked on her wrists and him pushed up hard on her. Not that she minded, but it seemed debatable if he wasn't trying some other methods of persuasion. "Not force me, huh?" she said with a smirk.

"Nope, never." Troy said easily, oblivious that he had her in an iron lock grip and was tightening further with excitement.

"Well, I mean what I said and I'll tell you, because I think I'm ready even though you said you won't force me," she shot him a look he couldn't quiet decipher. "I will. But I ask one thing." She said lightly.

"What?" he searched her huge beautiful eyes while crossing her arms behind her back. She nodded to come closer and he hesitantly brought his ear to her lips.

"Could you let me go?" she whispered.

"Oh!" he exclaimed his head flying back and he let go of Gabriella's wrists. He reluctantly pushed off of her though. She helpfully pushed him away and clapped her hands together briskly.

"How does tea sound?" she asked calmly.

"Well-" she clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Tea sounds fantastic." She replied for him with a mischievous smile. Troy looked after longingly as she busily prepared the drinks. After the tea was ready, Gabriella jumped up onto the counter and sat there comfortably, prepared to tell him about the walk.

"Once upon a time," Gabriella droned, getting a roll of the eyes from Troy. He stood next to the counter and leaned against it, ready to listen attentively.

"Alright, well lets just say on a particular Tuesday, I was certainly on the verge of taking someone's life, whether yours or mine." She joked. Troy dumped a barrel full of sugar into his tea.

She told him everything. She told him how mad she was, how scared she was, how annoyed she was. She told him everything she heard, everything she did, everything she saw. She scrubbed her should clean of everything that happened. She told him the complete tale, something she hadn't been prepared to tell the others yet. She told him about the bump, the acorn, the sled, the bear, the screams, the exhaustion, everything. She didn't hold back any of the feelings she had felt, whether she had been ready to kill him at them time. She only didn't tell him how she felt now.

She didn't quite understand why how she could talk to him so freely, but it felt so good. Only a couple of days ago, they were enemies. But it was surprisingly very easy to talk to Troy. She tried to tell the story quite light-heartedly, because that's how she felt, lifting the weight off her shoulders, plus, she didn't want Troy sobbing over her.

Troy questioned and added his own comments while he watched her face preciously. The only time he looked like he was going to freak out was when Gabriella was talking about the bear. She had quickly calmed him down though, lying about how close it had gotten. Another laugh erupted from his throat making Gabriella smile.

"I can't believe you threw an acorn at me, slapped me, swore at me and hit me all when I was unconscious!" Troy teased.

"Whatever works." Gabriella smirked. "But seriously Troy, it feels like it was a lifetime ago." Gabriella got down and got a new cup. She also gathered a banana, a spoon and a jar of peanut butter. "I mean, it feels like I'm just telling you the story as if I observed and didn't feel. That's probably why I could tell you. I don't know, it's just odd." She said seriously. She peeled open the banana, placed peanut butter in and mashed and mixed it.

"Well, I know I understand everything that happened because the way you told it, made it came alive for me." Troy answered, almost as a compliment. Gabriella grinned again. "I especially felt those slaps." Troy smirked.

Gabriella gave him a fake "how dare you" look. "You want another?" she warned.

"No, no, I remember how it felt." Troy said with played anxiety for his face.

"Silly goose." Gabriella remarked with her mouth full, sitting on the counter again.

"Uhh, what are you _eating_?" Troy asked curiously.

"Eggs and brown sugar."

Troy made a gagging sound though he had seen what she had got. "Kidding. It's peanut butter and banana. Now before I see your disgusted face," Troy screwed up distastefully. "I particularly enjoy it. So I don't give a darn." She said easily, ready to defend her invention.

"Oh no, it looks uhh, different. But a good different." Troy stated slowly.

"You want some?" Gabriella challenged.

"Show me what ya got." Troy said jauntily. Gabriella slid off the counter and got another mug.

"Get the peanut butter and a banana." She waited by the counter with the mug. "Umm, well back to Tuesday, there still is a part I don't understand." Troy handed her the peanut butter and she clasped it. He still held on though.

"What?" he looked right through her eyes into her, making her shiver again.

"Why the map was gone and how you got knocked out and those voices." She said spookily. She took the jar and got a spoon.

"Now before you say they don't exist, I'm telling you, I heard them." Gabriella said fiercely. Troy walked over with the banana. He touched her bare shoulder.

"Gabi. I believe you. Besides I heard them too." Troy handed over the banana. She grabbed it and flipped it in his face to open it. Troy scrunched his eyes closed, waiting for the collision. It never came.

"Why didn't you listen to me or tell me you heard them?" she demanded angrily.

"I heard them about two seconds before I got knocked out. They were talking about ants and the map." She handed him the banana and picked up the peanut butter.

"So you heard words? Like human words?" Gabriella asked in amazement. While watching his face, she opened the jar and placed it and the cap down, then picked up he mug.

"Yes. I heard words." She switched the banana for the cup with Troy.

"What did they sound like? Like what did they say?" she asked curiously. She raised the banana distractedly to her mouth to eat it but Troy pulled it away and switched with her again.

"Well, I heard something like "Ant now". And then it was "Now get the map." That was it." He explained carefully. Gabriella grabbed the spoon and she thoughtfully scooped air out of the mug and plopped it into the jar on the counter, already full of peanut butter.

"Weird. I don't know who it was, but its just been bothering me for a while." She said uneasily. Troy took the mug from Gabriella's hands but she snatched the spoon out of it. Gabriella took the red cap to the jar and placed it over the mug that was in Troy's hand. She still watched his face.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I think they were humans." Troy said, getting that out into the air.

"I know, but who would do that?" she seized the banana and handed him the spoon.

"Someone who hates you, me or is just plain messed up." Troy said watching her odd movements amused.

"That is just so wrong though!" Gabriella exclaimed. She took the peanut butter jar and slammed the half-open banana forcefully into the jar. She then handed it to Troy, not even bestowing one glance on it. She grabbed the cup from him.

"Eat up." She encouraged with a flustered smile. Troy looked at it.

"Like...this?" he said with uncertainty.

"Yes." Obviousness laced in her voice.

"That's a lot of peanut butter." Troy said in a small voice.

"Yes. Now come on, try it!" she said sternly.

"Umm, how?" he lagged. She gave him a death like glare.

"Take the spoon, scoop a spoonful out, shove it in your mouth and swallow."

"Shooww mee?" he begged hoping she would notice.

She groaned exasperated and grabbed the jar. She looked down. She looked back up at Troy with a surprised expression. "What did you do to it?!" she asked. He rolled his eyes and sighed patiently. Gabriella blushed.

"Oh. I guess I did." She said slowly. He patted her bare shoulder again comfortingly.

"Don't worry. We all make mistakes in life." He said truthfully looking into her eyes, surging the persuasive power towards her locked eyes. She blinked and nodded quickly.

"OK, the right way," she handed the jar to Troy. "Is to put the banana in the mug. Then a spoonful or two of peanut butter." She instructed. Troy did as he was told.

"Now mash it with your spoon." She guided watching him carefully. He pressed down upon the mess, only succeeding in slicing it barely. She shook her head.

"No, Troy, you have to mash it, not slice it." She said patiently. Troy clumsily tried to stir. She sighed and grabbed one of his hands with both hers. She tried to maneuver his one hand to mash it the right way but Troy's hand was like dead weight. She playfully pushed him away to let her show him.

As she skillfully demonstrated how to correctly mash the peanut butter and banana against the side of the mug with the back of the spoon, Troy silently moved behind her and fixed his hand over her working one. He held the cup with his other hand, enclosing Gabriella once again in his arms. She gasped a little but calmed herself down quickly.

"Now you mix it a little." She said softly to Troy who worked over her shoulder. They ceremonially mixed it as Troy hunched over, breathing in her ear. Gabriella swallowed slowly and turned around with the cup.

"You need to stop doing that." She whispered looking up in his overpowering eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Here it is." She said briskly.

"Looks," he peered in the cup. "different. But a good different!" he teased.

She smiled and crawled under his arm. She walked back to the counter and hoisted herself up, grabbing her own mug. Troy stared at her, frozen to the spot. She waved at him with a smirk and full mouth, and ate her creation. _"_

_Snap out of it! Snap out of it! She's looking at you, idiot!"_ Troy shook his head and walked over to the counter, where he leaned on next to her.

"Eat. I command you." She said in a deep voice. He smiled looking at her sideways and raised a spoonful of the mush to his mouth. He stopped.

"It just occurred to me. How the heck did we get in this wasteland, in the middle of no where, did we get bananas?" he asked. They immediately shared a knowing glance.

"Zeke." They both said. Gabriella smiled once again. It was felling so good to be able to agree with Troy, to talk to him normally and to laugh with him. She couldn't even understand why they always argued so much.

Troy popped the spoon into his mouth. The sticky sweet goop glided down his throat and Troy winced. It was all right, but a different all right. Like an all right he would have about once in his life. He had also forgotten how much he hated bananas as he had mooned over Gabriella. Gabriella giggled.

"That look was priceless. What do you think Troy?" she asked giggling still.

"Different, definitely different." He said with a pained look on his face as he swallowed slowly. He hated bananas. Why did he just eat bananas for Gabriella?

"I forgot I hated bananas." Troy said flatly. Gabriella burst out laughing.

"Well I just wanted you to taste it. I didn't expect you to like it." She said, choking with laughter.

"Funny Montez. Real funny." Troy said with a ungrudged grin. After her laughter had subsided she looked at Troy again.

"I swear Troy, I shall never forget Thursday morning."

Troy grinned. "Yes, I agree acting is another one of my great achievements." He said pompously flexing his muscles.

"Taylor thought so too." Gabriella teased.

Troy stopped. "Taylor knew?" he asked, reddening.

"Nothing gets past Taylor. But a lot slips through Ted and Chad." Gabriella giggled again. Troy laughed too. After their laughter had died down, silence took place. Gabriella looked down, embarrassed all of a sudden and Troy looked at the counter thoughtfully.

"Can we be friends?" Troy pleaded with seriousness in his voice and eyes. Troy grabbed one of her hands and she jerkily sat up straight. Despite herself a nervous laugh came from her throat.

"I'm sorry. Just the way you asked made me feel like I was in kindergarten again. You know how you just went up to random kids and asked can we be friends? And then, it was just yes or no. Friends immediately. So innocent, so easy, so perfect and so uncomplicated." She said lightly, staring in his eyes, praying he wouldn't turn on the full-fledged gaze that broke her.

"But you know me. So that's a step closer. Please Gabi. Arguing with you is pure hell. I don't want us to be fighting all the time. You're so different from everyone else. But a really good different." He begged.

Gabriella looked away, needing to think. Friends. Not friendly. Friends sounded so perfect. Friendly sounded so awkward. Another step up though. Just friends though? That was safe, right? Do able enough. What harm was there in that? Just yes or no. Simple enough. No harm at all. She could work with him easily enough, talk to him, laugh with him, everything she had been doing already with an easy conscience. Just friends. Only friends.

She squinted into his eyes. Was he even for real? Like, he really wanted to be _friends_? All she could see though in his ocean depths was sincerity she hadn't seen in most men in a while. Her heart sped up and she concealed a huge smile.

"Mr. Bolton, it has come to my senses that it would be useless and unwise for me to not accept, because of the current circumstances we are in, such that we must work together, face many obstacles together, and see each other much of our summer. So I won't refuse because I believe there's hope for you yet." She agreed playfully.

Troy's grin widened and widened further as he only continued to stare and smile at her. He silently moved in front of her and grabbed her other hand, still smiling, though toning it down to the perfect amount.

"One more thing. I just wanted to say to a certain different, but good different girl, two small words for the many things she has done. I only hope she doesn't make me ask what I am talking about, because those types of services, coming from a girl, makes it even more doubly humbling, then it already is. For everything you have done, and probably will do, just one small thing. Thank you." Troy said looking deeply into her eyes.

Gabriella's chocolate dephts glowed. No, they sparkled. Wonders of wonders. The question played more aggressively in her head as she toyed with it. A genuine smile full of happiness flooded her features. It was even more amazing that in a mere 48 hours, her feelings toward previous troy, had nearly vanished. She grabbed Troy impulsively and hugged him as if the world were coming to an end.

He lifted her off the counter and hugged her just as tightly, savoring another moment with her forever. She pulled back to stand up but kept her hands snaked around his neck. "I will admit it. You do know how to make someone feel good, suck up." She remarked with a grin.

"Do I get a reward?" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively while his hands rested on her waist.

"Never, flirt." She addressed to him in a whisper. Troy pulled her closer anyway while never lifting his eyes off of her.

"You look pretty ok today." He said huskily drawing their faces together. Gabriella couldn't control herself. She let herself be pulled closer and closer.

"So much for a suck up." She whispered sarcastically. Troy touched noses with her.

"Fine. You look more than ok today." He said in a low voice. Her eyes caught something as Troy inched nearer and nearer to her.

"Whoa my God! It's 1:30. We should go to bed!" she nearly shouted. Troy looked disappointed as Gabriella broke away from him. They cleaned the dishes quietly and put everything away, no words spoken. They bumped into each other as they walked around the counter toward the door. They stopped. Gabriella looked up at him.

"Look Troy, I am glad I was able to talk to you and that I came but we just became friends. We have a camp to run with tons of kids, while Maria's gone, we're stupid and Luke-" she clamped a hand over her mouth quickly. Troy looked at her confused.

"Luke? What's wrong with him?" he asked slowly.

"Nothing! Have you met him?" she said quickly, too quickly. Troy narrowed his eyes on her ever so slightly.

"Yeah...very different kid. Very unusual kid. Not sure if he's the good type either. And I heard he's your best friend." Troy practically sneered. Gabriella looked up at him confused.

"He's _twelve_."

"Exactly! So what's wrong with him?" Troy huffily asked.

"Nothing!" Gabriella snapped.

"Sure sounds like nothing." Troy mumbled.

"I swear, its nothing." Gabriella lied. Troy gazed at her for a long time.

"Yeah. Whatever. Let's go to bed." He said, shrugging it off.

That was extremely close, but Gabriella didn't feel any better lying about it. Why did she need to keep this a secret? She would've been mad if Troy had never told her. But she had a promise to keep. And she would keep it all summer long. She only hoped it would amount to nothing. She desperately hoped he wouldn't bring up Luke again for fear she would blab about it. But she desperately didn't want Troy to be sore at her. As Troy turned to leave she stopped him.

"Thank you."

Troy stopped. "For what?" he asked quietly.

"For being there, helping me, hassling me, saving me, and being a asshole when I need it and a friend when I need it. For just being there, even though I act like a jerk. You're always there, even when you're a jerk. Just, thank you for being there...for me." she said honestly before she could stop herself. Troy looked at her again, his eyes rolling over hers. He pulled her toward him again and held her close, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella smiled again and they walked out the door in comfortable silence. They didn't talk at all but kept to their own thoughts. Except for occasional secret glances at the other.

Gabriella forgot how humid and dark it was as she looked around. But she hadn't really cared even what her name was since had talked to Troy. Her mind was finally peaceful, though things were nagging at her in the back of her head. The question floated around constantly while images of Luke, the missing map and Troy's bump invaded it too. The question she wasn't even sure of the answer. And it was driving her crazy with indecison. But she could dismiss those thoughts, mostly, for now.

They walked past the kid's cabins and stopped perfectly in between their own cabins. They turned towards each other and the brown and blue eyes met again. Their eyes gleamed in the night.

"Well, goodnight." Troy whispered.

"Goodnight." Gabriella whispered back. They paused, waiting for something to happen. Either turn around, someone say something or, something to happen. Something happened that neither expected. A strange magnetic force, neither had felt before, pulled them slowly together as Gabriella slipped into Troy's strong arms for one last time.

For once second, she never wanted to let go.

For one second, she felt, whole.

"Goodnight, Gabi." Troy said stepping away.

"Sweet dreams Troy." Gabriella breathed into the dark. They crept into their cabins and went straight to bed. The question hadn't been answered in her mind but there was only one thing Gabriella was certain about. The restlessness was gone, and an unusual sense of wanting filled her. Her strength and willpower were slowly diminishing before her very eyes. But strangely, Gabriella was enjoying the change.

She couldn't pinpoint anything in her confused head except for one thing. The only thing that mattered to her right now. It was official.

She was falling for him.

She knew Troy was different than the most.

She only hoped he was the good different.

* * *


	24. AN & Whether it's Important is Up 2 Me

**Hey to everyone who reads this story! I couldn't keep procrastinating unless I told you how soon I could get out the next chapter or how sorry I am for making you wait for so long. I have been _extremely_ busy lately, and have not even had the chance to write out a decent chapter. I'm working on it, but you'll have to wait longer. I really want to finish this story, but it's getting harder because, I go over it so much in my head that the scenes are becoming monotonous for me. I'm going to do the best in my power to get the next chapter out this week and I better, or else I will feel even more guilty. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time and everyone who supports this story! With out you, I am, well just me, I guess.**


End file.
